New Life
by JakeSnow
Summary: 1 accident, 1 family, 1 redhead. Totally a new life. BeChloe with a side of Staubrey. Rated M for smut in some chapters...I suck at summaries but give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is the first time I write something like in my whole life, so I hope you guys like it. Any mistakes and stuff are on me and stupid google docs.**

 **If you don't like it or have anything to say (bad or nice) please review but quoting the great words of Legacy ''Let's not be dicks about it'' ... Enjoy! Peace**

 **PS: Big thanks to HaveYouSeenMyPanda for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

 **1998**

"Sweetie we'll be back tomorrow morning, Christie will be here with you until we get back." Her mother, Jackie, told her.

"We love you honey." Both Sam and Jackie bent down to kiss her on her forehead before they went out of the house to get into their car.

It was saturday noon, they were going to a lecture Sam Mitchell had in a convention 4 hours away from their home. He was a respected Oncologist.

They got to the convention and everything went as expected, everyone there loved his lecture, he was even offered a new job in a hospital in Seattle. Doctor Sam and his wife were invited to a local bar to discuss this offer. It went longer than expected, so they got back to their hotel room around 3 a.m. They didn't sleep much because they wanted to get back home to their daughter as soon as possible.

On their way back home Jackie fall asleep on the car, Sam was driving but halfway he started to feel sleepy, he tried to shake it off by putting some music on the radio. His eyelids were heavy, after what felt like a blink of an eye, he saw a truck in front of their car before the blackness took his view.

Beca was home playing in the living room with Christie - her babysitter and neighbour - they were expecting Mr and Mrs Mitchell to be back by 10 a.m, it was now 1 p.m, and they still had no news about them. Thirty minutes later the phone rang and Christie ran to answer, as soon as she did, she regretted it. It was the police informing her about the accident, she took Beca with her and went home to tell her parents about what happened before they headed to the hospital.

Jackie was still alive when she arrived at the hospital but her condition was critical, she was taken to surgery but didn't make it. Sam, on the other hand, was killed instantly.

Beca, Christie and her parents got to the hospital in record time and the doctor in charge took Mr and Mrs Clarkson away from Beca so she wouldn't hear the bad news, everyone in the hospital knew Doctor Sam, his wife and kid, therefore they knew Beca had no other relatives, just her parents.

In less than a day Beca's world was shattered, her parents were dead, and she was being taken to an orphanage. She didn't knew what was going on, she was only 4 years old, after all. She still waited for her parents to come and take her home. She was put in the system for adoption.

Weeks passed and she kept waiting for her parents, even though she was told they couldn't be with her anymore.

In a year five couples tried to adopted her, but every single time she returned before the adoption papers arrived, like she was some kind of piece of clothing. She was shy and closed herself to others, she had a discman - one that her mother gave her, she always had it with her, it made her feel safe and close to her parents - so she always had her headphones on, listening to a disc her mom made for her. And the couples that adopted her hated that, they wanted her to be like any other kids of her age, they didn't understand that that old discman meant the world for her. So she always came back.

After those five times she gave up, she told to herself that everyone eventually abandoned her, so every time there was a new couple in the orphanage, she ran to her room so she wouldn't have to talk to them and wouldn't have the chance to adopt her.

That change 3 years later, when a couple, Mr and Mrs Conrad came to the orphanage with their daughter Stacie. Beca saw that Stacie had a discman too and headphones on, she felt the need to talk to her, to know what kind of music she liked. Stacie caught her looking at her and smiled -Beca smile back at her- and went to talk to her. Beca usually didn't talk to anyone, not even the other girls in the orphanage, but as soon as Stacie sat next to her and said "Hi," she felt a connection with her. They talked about music - which Beca loved, because it reminded her of his mother, Jackie was a music teacher in the local school, she taught everything about music to Beca in her short 4 years of life with them.

Stacie went back to her parents and told them she wanted Beca to be her sister, they went to talk to her, and immediately fell in love with her - she wasn't her usual self, she was happier, and full of life and hope. The Conrad's talked to Beca and told her if she wanted to be part of their family, she looked at Stacie who gave her a huge smiled and nod at her, Beca accepted.

Two months later she was taken to the Conrad's house, they were going to be evaluated and if everything went fine they would be Beca's legal parents after six more months. When they arrived home, Stacie showed her their room - they would be sharing, it was full of posters of bands and music stuff - it was the first time Beca felt really happy after her parents death.

Stacie and Beca became inseparable, they did everything together, they really felt like sisters even though they weren't blood related.

* * *

 **Present day**

"Beca get up!" Stacie called, "They need you at the studio." She threw a cushion at her head.

"Fuck off Stacie I'm tired," Beca groaned into the pillows.

"Beca, if you don't get up in the next 2 minutes I swear I'm going to throw a bucket of ice water on you dude."

She immediately got up with her hands up in surrender "I'm up! There's no need to do that."

Stacie just laughed and got out of the room, Beca followed her to the kitchen, there were waffles, coffee, orange juice, fruit, scrambled eggs and bacon. She knew that even though Beca was really small, she ate a lot. So everytime she made breakfast she had to do it for an army, plus Amy lived with them and she ate most of the food by herself.

"You better hurry up, Alex said you got a meeting at eleven with Sia and it's already 10 a.m,"

"What about you? Don't you have work to do? With your scientist shit and stuff." She said, while shoving a big piece of waffle down her throat.

"I took the day off, I told you I had a date with that hot chick I met a week ago at the club." Stacie told her with a grin.

"You took a fucking day off so you could go to a date? Seriously?"

"What?! I wanna look hot for her, so I'm going to the mall to shop for a cute dress or something, plus I'm the boss, I do what I want," Stacie was really smart, people thought otherwise but she wasn't just boobs, legs and face. Back in high school she skipped a couple of grades, so she got to college sooner than other kids her age, she decided to major on genetics, after she graduated she was contracted to work in a very big lab, and after a few years she decided to work on her own, with Beca's help she put a lab and started working on fertility treatments to help couples like her parents who couldn't have family on their own, it was a plus that she made good money out of it.

"Wow, I guess you really are into this chick dude, you never took anyone on a date, let alone take a day off just to buy clothes to look good for them. I thought you just sucked them dry and kicked them out?"

"Shut up! I like her, she's different. Besides, who says I haven't sucked her dry." Stacie said with a wink.

"How the fuck did you do that if you guys met a week ago and haven't seen since then?"

"Two words. Club bathroom. Why do you think I asked her out? She got some moves sis, she said her 'lady jam' was on and went crazy."

"Eww gross! I don't need to know any of that shit." Beca slapped Stacie's arm, she just laughed at her sister's face.

"You gonna leave for work already or do you want to hear all the dirty bits of that night?.-"

"Great way to kick me out of the house dude, I'm gonna go shower and leaving as soon as I finish. I don't want to hear 'bout my sister's sex life! I don't wanna get scarred," Beca deadpanned.

Beca finished her breakfast and ran to take a shower, she put on black skinny jeans and a white loose v-neck t-shirt with the logo of a band, along with, red adidas high tops and her classic raybans. She walked out of the room and headed to work. Before she got into her black with red details 1965 mustang shelby, she saw Amy getting out of his truck.

"Sup Amy, where were you?"

"Um hey shawshank, spent the night with one of my boy toys." Amy answered with a huge grin (she earned that nickname after she spend a night in jail after she punched a guy from the football team when he tried to touch Stacie's goodies at a party).

"Okaaay, anyway, gotta go! See you tonight.-"Beca yelled whilst she got into her shelby.

Before Beca got to the studio she made one last stop at starbucks to buy a coffee, after she got her order she ran out of the establishment and just when she got out of the door she hit something, well not something, someone. All of her coffee ended up in this 'someone's' clothes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!." The girl yelled at Beca

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I'm running late for work,"

"That's not an excuse to run into someone and pour coffee all over them!."

"I know I'm sorry but I really really gotta go." She told the girl and ran to her car.

"Seriously? Hey! Stop!" She exclaimed. "Fucking asshole." The girl groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Another one just to fill in to the story. From now on most of the chapters will be in Beca's Pov or Chloe's. Peace!**

* * *

Sup? I'm Beca Mitchell-Conrad, I'm turning 21 years old in a couple of months and this is my story.

I was adopted by the Conrad's when i was 7 years old, my parents died when I was 4. Anyway, after 3 years in an orphanage this couple and their daughter came into my life, after Stacie caught me looking at her she came by my side and sat next to me with just a simple "Hi" I already felt a really strong connection with her, we talked for what felt like hours just about music. After our talk she asked me if I wanted to be her sister, I just nodded at her. She stood up and went to her parents, after a few minutes they came to sit with me, they talked to me for a few minutes and then asked me if I wanted to be part of their family, they told me they wouldn't send me back, that they weren't like those other couples who tried to adopt me -apparently Mrs Green (the lady who runs the orphanage) told them about that- I turned to look at Stacie and she had a huge smile on her face and nodded at me, reassuring me the words of her parents, and I just said yes.

Mrs Green talk to all of us and told us that they needed to wait at least 2 months for them to take me home with them, while some paperwork about the adoption was done. Every single day of those two months they came to the orphanage to see me, they often bring me presents, and clothes or shoes. Stacie always brought me a new CD for me to listen, she understanded me, well, still does.

After the 2 months passed, they came for me, we arrived to their house, it was big, they had a huge frontyard with a playground, and in the backyard they had a pool, a jacuzzi and a small bungalow. Mom is a stay at home mom but dad is a businessman, so they are loaded. The house had plenty of rooms but they made Stacie shared hers with me because they didn't wanted me to spend my first days there alone. I loved Stacie's room, I was expecting a bright pink room, but instead it was lime green full with posters of bands, there was even a guitar on the corner.

After a few months mom and dad prepared a room just for myself, they took me shopping for furnitures and stuff for my room. They were great with me, well they still are. They never treated me different from Stacie.

Stacie is 3 years older than me, she was always really popular but never left me alone well that is until she skipped grades to go to college, I was the weirdo, the 'emo' girl as girls in school liked to call me. Actually I never blended in, I was super shy, and I had social anxiety, so yeh I wasn't popular. When I was in high school I met Amy - or well Patricia but she hated her name so she made me called her Amy. She was a goof ball and also an outcast (her looks and sense of humor didn't blend in with what popular girls thought was 'cool'). She always made me laugh with her stories from Australia; fighting crocodiles and dingoes and other animals. She was my only friend there, and I didn't needed more. She just had move into Maine from Australia, who knows why, I'd rather lived in Australia than Maine. We became really good friends, and that friendship has lasted 'till today, although she sometimes gets on my nerves, I still love her.

As you already know after high school Stacie went to college, and I talked to my parents about my dream of going to L.A and make music. They wanted me to go to college too but respected my decision, you see, mom and dad both were in some acapella groups back in college so they understand my love for music. They also knew my biological mother was a music teacher before her death so they just supported me.

Therefore after I finished high school they helped me get a good apartment in L.A and made a bank account for me where they would put money until I had a job. I moved in with Amy who wanted to be a stand up comedian.

After a month in L.A I just had some gigs in some small clubs, nothing important, but I didn't lose my hope. Amy also got a show at a radio station, I was super happy for her. One day she took one of my USBs with some of my mixes to her job and asked her boss if she could play them in her show. The dude accepted and a miracle happened, a big ass music producer who happened to love Amy's show listened to them. He called the radio station looking for the artist who made those mixes, Amy told him my name and gave him my phone number.

Three weeks later I was at a studio signing my first contract, I was so happy. That same week I started working on my first album, I was nervous but Jack (the person who discovered me and also my producer) told me I was doing it great, and that my album would be epic. I had a few songs with a few known artists, and I was starstruck by them, although they were famous they were really nice to me, and I became friends with them.

Jack wasn't wrong after all, my album got to the billboard top 10 the first weeks after the release. I was nominated to several awards, which I won. Because I'm awesome.

So here I am, living my dream, in almost three years I went from being the weirdo and unpopular girl from highschool to be this awesome DJ and Producer -yes, I produce music now too- after I received my paycheck from my first album, I went crazy and decided to put my own record label, Jack was cool with it, so we're still good friends.

My fame really helped me with my shyness, now I'm really outgoing, the life of the party some might say others say I'm cocky. But i really don't give a fuck anymore, I do what I want, when I want and how I want it. Plus being this famous DJ has helped a lot to get me chicks, there's always girls crawling to make me take them home with me, and who am I kidding I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Again a big thank you to HaveYouSeenMyPanda, I forgot to thank her in the last chapter.**

 **Any review, pm or whatever are welcome. Enjoy...Peace**

* * *

"What the hell happened to you boss?" Alex, my assistant, gasped as soon as he saw me covered in dry coffee.

"I had an accident outside Starbucks, where's Sia?"

"Your office."

"Thanks for keeping her distracted while I was gone,"

"No prob boss, that's my job."

I ran to my office and found Sia distracted with her phone. "Hey! Sorry for being late, I got an accident outside starbucks."

Sia lifted her head to see me in my coffee state and just laughed at me "I can see that, at least you smell good haha,"

"Yeah right, well let's get to work!."

It's 12:30 a.m and I'm still at my studio working on a song for my album, right now I just want to get home and sleep forever. I heard my phone ring and I answered it, already familiarized Stacie's ringtone.

"Sup Stace?"

"You still at the studio?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I think I better get home already I'm really tired. Why'd you ask?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you, so I'll wait for you to get home. Hurry up."

"Did something happened?" I asked, as I began to worry.

"Nah, just get your ass home so we can talk."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as possible, love you. Bye."

"Love you too, hurry up." She hung up the phone.

When I got home I saw Stacie in the living room with a glass of wine. "Hey, what did you wanted to talk about?"

She saw me with wide eyes and started laughing ."What the hell happened to you?" Followed with more laughter.

"Oh yeah this." I said while I pointed to my clothes. "I ran into some girl outside of Starbucks and my coffee went flying and landed all over her and me. I turned into the coffee monster for a day." I said laughing at my stupidity.

"You were like that the whole day?"

"Yeah, I couldn't leave the studio so I got stuck with it."

"That sucks dude."

"Yeah, but anyway. You wanted to talk? Oh wait, how was your date with that hot chick of yours?"

"It went great! I had an awesome time with her. She is the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? You waited up for me just to talk about her?"

"Yup, after our date I dropped her at her house, and she invited us to a party they're having this Saturday."

"Us? They?" I asked a little confused.

"Well me, but I don't want to go alone so my awesome and amazing sister is coming with me. And by 'they' I mean her and her roommate slash best friend."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to spend quality time with your favorite sister." She answered me with a smirk on her face.

"Well first of all, I thought mom and dad were still at Maine and not in you, second we live together! And third you're my only sister ass!"

"Okay geez!, what about you get to meet my girl's hot best friend?" And again with that stupid smirk on her face

"How hot?" She knows how to get my attention.

"Like really super hot."

"Scale from 1 to 10?" I challenged.

"I'd say a 12."

"What time?." Now she was grinning satisfactorily like an idiot

"Nine at night, I'll go from work 'cause I have some patients but you can drive yourself there. I'll text you the address so you can get to their house."

"So Saturday, two days from now at 9 p.m?"

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'.

"Should I bring something? Wine, beer, snacks or some of that shit?"

"Nah, just your tiny ass." She laughed.

"Fuck you Stace, my ass is not tiny, it's amazing and chicks love it." I reply with my signature smirk.

"Yeah, whatever you say B."

"Fine, I'm going to sleep, I need to be at the studio tomorrow at 9. Night S."

"Night baby sis." She kissed me on the cheek and then I went straight to my bed, I didn't even care to shower or change my clothes. Coffee is a nice smell after all.

Friday went fast, Sia and I really advance on her album and I got to finish one of the songs. I got home early, around 7 p.m, the house was lonely, no Amy and no Stacie. Which is weird because Amy should've been here by now.

Thankfully I didn't have to work on Saturday so I got to spend most of the day sleeping, that was until Amy came to my room and jump over me.

"What the fuck Amy? I'm dying I can't breathe." I yelled at her, trying to move and attempt to breathe.

"Wake up shawshank! I really need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't wake me up like a normal person?" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Sorry not sorry shorty, c'mon get up! I made american breakfast, so we can talk on the kitchen."

"Alright alright, I'll be right there." I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before going to the kitchen.

"Okay, so what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, i don't know if you have notice that i haven't been around here lately."

"No shit sherlock? It's like not noticing the whole house isn't here."

"Did you just call me fat short stack?" She replied with an angry voice and narrowed eyes.

"Not at all, just saying that I did notice you haven't been here, I've missed your jokes. So what's going on, where have you been?" I said covering up my tracks.

"Well, remember that guy I met at my show?"

"Um the producer? Bumper was his name right?"

"Yeah, him. Well we've been going out for like 6 months now."

"6 months?! Really?! How could you keep that a secret? You're the most open person I've ever known." I was really surprised by that, every time Amy got a new boyfriend she'll run around the house flaunting them.

"We didn't wanted people to know about us, mainly for our jobs, but anyway, um he asked me to move in with him shawshank!" She was super excited, she was literally vibrating with excitement, hosting a huge smile on her face.

"What?! That's amazing Amy! So what did you say to him?."

"Actually I haven't answered him yet, first I wanted to talk to you, we moved here together and I don't wanna do anything without your opinion."

"That's a first haha, look Amy it's fine by me, and I'm pretty sure Stace will be really happy for you, so no big deal, we can always hang out you know."

"Though it'll be weird not to live with guys…" Amy said sadly.

"But you'll get to spend a lot more time with him, like dingoes in heat like you would say."

"Haha he's more like a donkey in heat if you know what I mean." She told me with a not so subtle wink.

"C'mon Amy I'm having breakfast dude!" I almost puked right in the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, so you're cool with it?"

"Of course, go and be happy with that Bumper of yours!"

"Thanks shawshank, without you I wouldn't be here, I'll go to my room and start packing my stuff."

"If you need any help, don't call me." I joked.

"Don't worry I won't, you wouldn't even be able to carry my stuffed animals haha."

Amy spent the whole afternoon packing her stuff, when the clock hit 7 p.m I went to shower and get ready for the party.

I usually don't give a fuck on what I wear to parties but since Stacie told me I'll be meeting a hot girl I put all my effort to look at least presentable.

After a lot of decision I ended up picking some ripped up grey skinny jeans, a tank top with the logo of my record label, a green plaid shirt, my black leather jacket and my combat boots.

After I checked I looked good, I went to Amy's room and she was still packing. "Hey! Look at you looking so hot shawshank? Going out to hunt some ladieess."

"Not really. Stacie asked me to go with her to a party she was invited to but she hasn't send me the address yet."

"Huh, what time is the party?"

"9, and it's already 8:50." I never get on time to parties, but I really wanted to meet the hot best friend as soon as possible.

"Why don't you call her, maybe she just forgot about you"

"Yeah I guess I will, hey you gonna stay here tonight?"

"Nah, I already called Bumper to give him the good news, I'm leaving in like 20 minutes."

"Well, you'll come visit us right? If you don't I will hunt you!"

"Don't you worry my friend, I'll be here all the time."

"Okay then, I'll go call Stacie to check if she still wants me to come."

"Have fun, use protection and hump all the bitches you can shorty!"

"Thanks Amy!"

* * *

Three calls to Stacie and she hasn't answer any, one more and I'm done.

"Pick up wanker!" I exclaimed into my phone and was starting to get pissed.

"Hey baby sis! What's up?"

"Are you a fucking idiot or what? You were supposed to send me the address of the party and I still haven't got anything!"

"Oh shit B, I totally forgot, I'll send it to you right now."

Two minutes later I got Stacie's text with the address, I bid my goodbyes to Amy and went to the garage to get into my Bugatti Veyron. I was going to impress the shit out of that girl.

It took me just 20 minutes to get to the party house, I knocked on the door until a girl opened the door. She was so fucking hot! Red hair, baby blue eyes that blew my socks off, a gorgeous smile, that disappeared after she saw me.

 _Wait, what the fuck? I don't look that bad do I? Chicks have told me I look hot with the way I dress, so why is she frowning at me right now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this chapters are on me now and I suck at grammar, punctuation and shit plus I'm writing and updating from my phone, so if there are any typos or mistakes I take the bullet. Bear with me guys.**

 **I'm out! Peace!**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The redheaded girl groaned.

"Woah dude, do I know you?" I was really surprise with her attitude.

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me without being covered in coffee!" She yelled.

"Oh shit! That was you?!" Now I got why she was pissed at me but in my defense, I did say I was sorry a couple of times.

"You're a fucking asshole you know that"

"So I've been told" it wasn't a question but still I reply with a smirk to try and lighten up the mood.

"You haven't answer my question, what the fuck are you doing here" she shot back still mad.

"Chill red, I said I was sorry for the coffee thing. And to answer your question, I'm here for the party"

"You're not going into my house!"

"Again, I. Said. I'm. Sorry!" I was getting frustrated with this girl.

"And I said you won't get into my house! So you better leave" she was really pissed, I didn't understand why, it wasn't like I killed her dog in front of her, it was just coffee.

I didn't care to reply to her anymore, I was just starting to walk to the elevator when my phone rang and I answer. "Sup Stace"

"Where are you B, Aubrey really wants to meet you"

"I'm in the hallway outside of the apartment, the fucking bouncer won't let me in" I told my sister while I looked at the redhead (now I was angry) she gave me a look, that if looks could kill, I'd be on the floor dead by now.

"There's not any bouncer here Beca, what the hell are you talking about?" She ask confused.

"The hot redhead" I said and smile sarcastically at the girl in the door.

"Ooh Chloe? Don't worry I'll come get you" with that my sister hung up.

I just stood there, leaned against the wall waiting for her and the stupid redhead was still looking at me with her killer look. After a few minutes my sister step out of the apartment and gave me a hug, she then grabbed my hand and tug me inside the apartment. Before we got in, she stop in front of the redhead and told her it was fine, that I was her sister, the girl just smile and step aside to let us in. Once I got in, I turned to face the girl and flipped my finger to her, before Stacie drag me to meet her girl.

"C'mon Beca" she literally lift me off of my feet and took me to where her girl was.

"Aubrey this is my sister Beca, Beca this is my girl Aubrey" she exclaimed really excited, I guess she really was into this girl after all. In the 13 years we've been family, she never introduced me to any of her dates.

"So you're the hot chick huh?" I wanted to embarrassed my sister as much as possible.

"Hot chick?" Aubrey ask me a little bemused.

"That's what she calls you, The hot chick" I told her with a smile, Stacie shoved my arm for me to shut up. I kept talking anyway.

"So what kind of witchcraft have you done to my sister?"

"What do you mean by that?" She ask surprised by my question, and before I could answer Stacie drag me out of there to the kitchen, excusing herself to Aubrey

"We'll be right back babe, we're gonna go get a drink" Stacie told her a little just nodded.

Once we arrive at the kitchen I couldn't help but ask "Did you just called her 'babe'?!". I was shocked.

"Why you keep trying to embarrassed me in front of her?!" She slap my head.

"Ouch! That hurt dude and I never get the chance to do it, you never date!" I told her proud of myself.

"Well, stop it, I told you I really like her and you gonna scared her away"

"Alright I'll shut up" I was a little disappointed, but if she was being serious about liking this girl, I would get another chances to embarrass her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Why didn't you let Stacie's sister in?" Aubrey ask me.

"She's an asshole, remember the day I call you to get me some clothes to work?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She raise a questioning brow.

"Well, she's the ass who shower me with the coffee!" I explain.

"You're still mad at that?! That was like three days ago Chlo, get over it"

I couldn't believe my best friend wasn't on my side "It was my first day Aubrey! I got late because of her, they could've ended my residency "

"They loved you Chloe, you're the best resident they have!" She try to reasoned with me

"I don't care, I'm still mad at her"

"Please Chloe, be nice, I really like Stacie and she loves her sister, we'll be hanging out with them a lot. Just do it for me pretty please"

"Ugh fine! Just for you, I'll try but I can't promise anything ok"

Aubrey squealed and hug me, when she let go of me there she was, the hobbit brunette with her stupid smirk on.

"Beca this is my best friend Chloe, Chloe this is my soon to be sister-in-law Beca" the hobbit and I both look at Aubrey in disbelief for her choice of words, she just smile and went to Stacie to give her a peck on the lips.

The hobbit hold her hand out for me to take it, I hesitated a bit but Aubrey gave me a pleading look and I shook it. It was weird but as soon as my hand touch hers I felt an electric shock, like some kind of connection with her, but that went straight to the back of my head when she said "Nice to meet you red" still with her stupid smirk. I just wanted to slap the shit out of her.

I try my best to put a smile on my face and said the same. After that I went to talk to my other friends cause I didn't wanted to be near her. A few hours later, Bree came to me and told me that we need it more vodka and beer, I love vodka and cranberry juice so I told her that I would go buy some. She told me that Beca volunteer to do it, and since my car was at the mechanic I'll should go with her. Of course I didn't wanted to go but she insisted, so we made our way to the parking lot, I was behind her, while she lead the way to her car.

We stopped in front of a gorgeous black and green Bugatti Veyron, she smile and open the door for me. If the outside was gorgeous, the inside was even better, I have a thing for cars, they are a huge turn on for me, weird, I know.

"Are you some kind of drug dealer or what" I mocked her

"What do you mean?" She ask me with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Last time I saw you, you were in a 1965 Mustang Shelby, and now you are in a Bugatti Veyron"

"You know 'bout cars?" She ask me, this time with her eyes wide open.

"I'm not stupid, besides, hot cars like this are a huge turn on for me" I said matter of factly, and that answer surprised me, why was I telling her this really private thing of me to the person I hate the most right now. I just blame it on the alcohol, cause I was really drunk right now.

When I turned my head to look at her, she was nodding and smiling, like the fucking cheshire cat. She didn't say anything though.

* * *

 **natalia.06: sure if you have time you can send me a pm and we'll check that dude.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; there's a bit of smut here. So if you don't like that kind of thing just skip it.**

 **Thanks to the people that had followed the stroy and for the favorites.**

 **I wont put who's POV is at the beginning of each chapters (I don't like that) but is pretty easy to see from who it is...Peace!**

* * *

Did she just told me that cars are a turn on for her? I was dumbfounded, a minute ago she hated me and now she telling me that. I guess I'll have to buy more 'hot cars'.

I couldn't stop the creepy smile that got to my face after she told me that, she turn to look at me and was blushing, I could see it even with the darkness that was inside my car. After a few minutes the shock of that revelation faded and I was able to talk again.

"So, 'hot cars' turn you on huh?" I still had my creepy smile.

She looked at me baffled, I guess she was shocked by her words too. "Shut up! I'm drunk I don't know what I'm saying"

I didn't push it anymore, she might kill me after all, even in his drunken state. Silence flooded the car and moments later Chloe spoke again. "You didn't answer my question...again"

"What question" I got lost after she told me about the cars.

"I asked you if you are a drug dealer"

"Oh! Something like that" Turned my face to smile at her.

"Oh my god, seriously Beca?!" The shock on her voice and face made me laugh

"Of course not red... Hey! First time you use my name"

"What'd you mean by that" she looked at me

"The whole night you have been calling me 'hobbit' dude"

"I can go back to call you like that if you want to, although I guess it's the alcohol in my system the one that called you 'Beca' and not hobbit"

"I'd prefer if you called me your girlfriend but Beca's fine" she punch my arm and shook her head and change subject.

"So this and the shelby are the only cars you own"

"Uh.. Nope I have a few" I was taken aback by her question

"How many? And just cars or you own trucks or bikes" she asked me like a kid in the phase of questioning.

"Um a few cars, one motorcycle and a truck"

"How many are a 'few'" she was getting a little annoyed

"I won't tell you, but maybe someday you can come to my place and see them in person"

"I'll loved to see your collection, if they're all like this one and the shelby" she was excited.

"Oh they are; way better than this, maybe someday if you're lucky I'll even let you drive all of them" I winked at her and she just laugh.

I parked into the parking lot of the liquor store, kill the engine of the Bugatti and quickly got out of the driver seat just to open the passenger seat for Chloe before she could react. "What a gentleman" she raise her brow once I helped her exit the car

"My parents raised me well' I replied her smugly.

We enter the store to get what we needed for the party, she grab a couple of vodka bottles and I picked a bottle of Yamazaki 18 whisky getting my fake ID ready if they asked for it.

When the cashier pass my whisky thru the cash register, and red saw the price she turned to see my face with wide eyes and said "$150 bucks for a bottle of whisky?!"

"What? It tastes nice, plus I'm paying not you, don't worry." Red just shook her head in disbelief.

We head back to my car and I gave her the car keys "It's your lucky day Chloe, you'll get to drive this one first. If I see that you take good care of my baby, we'll move to the others"

"That's not fair!" She whined "I'm drunk".

"I won't take a 'no' for an answer, but you better get into the driver seat before I change my mind" she immediately jumped in front of the wheel.

She was so fucking excited, her eyes twinkled and she had a huge smile on her face that if it went a little further it might split her head in two. A few minutes after (yeah, few minutes, she drove like a crazy person, don't get me wrong, I love speed but after all she was a little bit tipsy) we got into her apartment, I took my bottle of whisky out of the paper bags and went outside to the balcony, I didn't knew anyone there except my sister and Aubrey but they were in the middle of a heated make out session, and well there was red but she wanted to kill me. And I really wasn't in the mood to hook up with some random chick.

I sat on a lawn chair that was in the balcony and drank straight from the whisky bottle, after I drank half of the bottle I heard the glass door open and saw red coming out, she was stumbling and sat in the chair next to me.

"So you're not gonna share that whisky huh?!" She was wasted.

"I thought you prefer vodka"

"I don't mind having a little of that expensive whisky, I'll get to see what the big buzz is about" she answer dragging the words, she stood up from her chair and sat on my lap taking the bottle out of my hands.

She took a big gulp, and looked at me "Well it really worths the 150 bucks"

"Told ya" I just smile.

She didn't make any attempt to move from my lap and I didn't either, after all she was really hot and I didn't mind her junk rubbing my junk. We drank the whole bottle, it's fair to said that we got even more wasted after that if that's even possible.

After we finish the bottle she cupped my face with her hand and put her mouth near my ear and whisper in the most fucking sexy voice I've ever heard "The drive home in your car was really hot, it got me so wet"

I shivered, it was the first time that happened to me, I've had my fare share of hot girls telling me hot and dirty stuff but none of them make me felt what she did. I pull her slightly by her hair to have her face in front of me, a little moan escaped her lips, and after I look her darken with lust eyes I lost it and kissed her so hard, that I almost felt my jaw sunk into my neck.

She kissed me back, she later pulled back and stand up, I thought that she was gonna go but no. She put one leg on each side of the chair and straddle me. I pull her closer by her hips, I was desperate to feel her. After she felt that she pull back again and with a husky voice she whispered "bedroom".

I stand up with her still straddling me, and walk inside the apartment, thank god the party was over (I guess we were in the balcony more time than I thought) she pointed the door that lead to her room and I walk to it closing it with a kick...

I dropped her on her bed a little bit too harsh that I thought I hurted her, but the moan that came out of her lips after made me forget about that thought, it killed me, it was the most amazing sound on earth. She pulled me by my shirt and started kissing me, I parted our lips and went to kiss her neck; Chloe leaned her head back to give me more access, I started sucking so hard at her pulse point marking MY territory leaving a huge hickey (because she was mine, even if she hated me). She kept moaning, I wanted to hear her scream my name with pleasure so I grab the hem of her dress and she sat a little bit for me to take it off I was dying to see her naked and I didn't wasted any time and just ripped her bra and thong "You're so fucking gorgeous Chloe". I was mesmerize by her beauty if she looked hot with clothes on, she looked even better without them, she looked like a goddess. I started peppering kisses all the way to her breast and when I was about to run my tongue around her nipple I heard a sound that just kill the mood.

She was snoring, I don't know when she fall asleep but she did, I just groaned to myself and went straight to take a cold shower, it was the first time that a girl left me feeling like that.

When I finish my so needed shower I got into bed next to her (I usually sleep naked so I didn't care to put my clothes on) she felt me and got closer to me pulling my hand over his waist minutes later after we cuddle I doze off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; again any typos and mistakes are on me. And thanks for the reviews, follows and for the favorites. It's nice to know I'm not the only one reading the story xD.**

 **Enjoy. Peace!**

* * *

I woke up with a horrible hangover, my head pounded so bad that I wanted to smashed it against the wall. I stretched my arms and that's when I felt something wrong, an arm wrapped around my waist and a hot naked body spooning me.

I turned my head slowly to see the face of the person next me, when I got a good look of the face I screamed, I screamed like someone was killing me. The body next to me belonged to none other but the stupid hobbit. I wasn't even lesbian! I mean I am NOT lesbian! am I? God this is so fucking confusing!

When she heard me scream her body jerked off and she opened her eyes, scared of my screams.

"What the fuck red, calm down! What happened?!" She yelled at me with a croaky and concerned voice.

Aubrey and Stacie quickly made their way to my room to see what was wrong and opened the door, just to see me standing in the middle of my room naked, and a also naked Beca in my bed.

"Chloe is everything o..." She stop the sentence the minute she saw the scene in front of her. Her eyes darted between Beca and me.

"Ok guys let me expl.." Beca tried to talk but I interrupted her.

"Get the fuck out my room!" I screamed again

"I just wan..." Again I interrupted her, but this time throwing an empty beer bottle that was in my nightstand straight to the back of her head and telling her to get out.

"Ooww!" She yelled and I immediately saw blood running down her head I regretted doing that and went to check if she was ok. "Get off of me you psycho!" She pushed my hands so I wouldn't touch her and she got up off my bed.

"Chloe calm down, look what you just did" Aubrey yelled. Stacie went to check on her sister and took her out of my room closing the door behind them leaving me just with Aubrey.

"We'll talk about this later Chlo, right now I think it's best if we take Beca to the hospital" she told me and exited my room. I was still in shock and just nodded.

* * *

"You ok B?" Stacie ask me while she helped me get dressed.

"No, my fucking head hurts and I'm bleeding, ass!"

"Hey chill, it's not my fault" she said trying to calm me down.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. I'm feeling pretty dizzy Stace"

"Ok I better take you to the hospital" she just finish her sentence when Aubrey exit red's room and said "I'll go with you".

"It's ok babe, you stay here and try to calm Chloe" Stacie told her

"I'm sorry Beca, she never acts like that. We'll totally cover the expenses " Aubrey looked at me with an apologetic look and gave me some cloth for me to stop the bleeding.

"It's ok Aubrey, not your fault. And don't worry about that, I got it" I gave her a sincere smile.

"Stacie you better take me to the hospital cause I feel like I'm gonna pass out" I told my sister.

"Yeah of course... I'll call you later babe ok?" She looked at Aubrey who still had an apologetic and worried looked.

"Call me when Beca gets checked honey, so I know she's fine" Aubrey walked us to the front door

"Yeah don't worry" Stacie answer while we headed to the elevator.

In the parking lot my sister helped me get into the car. She drove to the hospital and parked, we walked to the E.R and a nurse came to help us. The Doctor order an M.R.I to see if I had a concussion or something worse but thankfully it was just the cut and they had to give me 4 stitches. Even though I didn't had a concussion the Doc gave Stacie the instructions to wake me up every 2 to 3 hours to check if I was alright just in case, he gave me some painkillers and discharged me.

We got home and Stace put me in the couch that is on the living room so she could keep an eye on me whilst she made breakfast.

"Did you call Aubrey?" I ask her after we finish eating.

"Yeah, she was really worried B and so was I" she still was, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm ok evil sis, it's just the cut" I gave her a reassuring smile. "Did she said you if red calmed down?"

"She didn't say, she just told she didn't wanted to talk to her right now, she was really pissed at the way Chloe acted"

"Hmm" that was all I could say.

"Did you really had sex with her B?" A moment later she asked me.

"Nah, we were going to but she fall asleep, that was what I was trying to explain to her but she never gave me the chance" I shrugged.

"Why were you naked then?" She gave me quizzical look.

"I had to take a shower.. A cold shower and you know I sometimes sleep naked so I didn't put my clothes on" I smile sheepishly at her.

She smile and shook her head, but after she hugged me and I cuddle next to her on the couch to take a nap.

* * *

 **Hours later**

"Bree can we talk please" I knocked on my best friend's room door.

"Sure" I heard her sighed as she open the door and let me in.

"Listen I know you're mad at me, and I understand why, I didn't mean to hurt the hobbit like that but I was scared and shocked and I didn't knew how to react" I was on the verge of crying.

"First of all Chloe, don't called her like that, her name is Beca and whether you like it or not she's gonna spend time here because of Stacie and I really like her. If you give her the chance you'll see she's a great girl and second I understand you were scared and everything but that's not a reason to throw someone a beer bottle Chloe!" She raised her voice.

"Ok sorry for calling her like that, and I'm really sorry for what I did, but you have to understand. I cheated on Sean, my boyfriend with a girl Aubrey, a GIRL!. I don't know what to do, he's gonna break up with me" I started to cry.

"Chlo he's a douche, you deserve better than him. He has cheated on you more than once, so one time in your record it's nothing even if it was with a girl"

"Bree c'mon you know I love him" I sniffed.

"I'm not going to talk more about that douche ok, if you know you did wrong you'll apologize".

"But if I apologize he'll know I cheated on him and he'll break up with me" tears didn't stop flowing.

"I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about Beca. You need to apologize to her".

"Oh, alright, fine. Give me her address so I can go apologize to her" I started to calm down and the tears stop falling.

"I love that you wanna go all the way to his place right now but I don't think right now it's not a good time, Stacie said she was really tired and in pain so she fall asleep, plus it's already 10p.m Chloe you should wait"

"Ok then, do you forgive me? I don't want my best friend be mad at me" I gave her my best pout and puppy eyes.

"You need to apologize to her first, then we'll talk. Now go get a shower cause you stink and you have to work tomorrow" She wrinkle her nose "And remember to cover that huge hickey you have on your neck"

"She gave me a fricking hickey! I'm gonna kill'er" I yelled again starting to feel angry at her again.

"Calm down, you can put some concealer on it"

"People gonna notice it Bree"

"No they won't, I'll help you"

"Fine, thanks Bree. Night, love you."

"Goodnight Red" she mocked me "Love you too crazy person" and she gave me a hug.

* * *

 **xcombixgirlx ; I tried to make it different, most of the fanfics here have the two of them falling in love right away, and it's always Aubrey hating Beca. A little twist in the original story doesn't hurt xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; I drew a cover for the story, kendrick and snow look kinda creepy but anyway xD. Again typos and mistakes are on me** **.**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter but, I'm traying my best to make them at least of 2k words, not working yet, they look so long on google docs and so short here .**

T **hanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Enjoy, Peace!**

* * *

The smell of pancakes woke me up, Stacie wasn't the best cook but she made a decent job when it came to breakfast. I followed the smell to the kitchen where there was a huge pile of pancakes.

"Morning little sunshine" Stacie greeted me with a smile.

"Morning legs" my head still hurt like a bitch.

"Take a seat and have some breakfast" she handed me a plate full of pancakes and cut up pieces of fruit. "I called to your studio and told Alex you were sick so he moved your today meetings for tomorrow baby"

"Thanks sis, you going to work?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have some patients but it won't take long. How's your head by the way" the concerned on her face was still there.

"Still hurts but at least I'm not dizzy anymore"

"Well that's a good thing, but still if you feel bad while I'm at work call me or Aubrey ok?" She hugged me kiss the top of my head

"Yeah, yeah"

"Hey one question, where the hell it's Amy? I haven't seen for days" she raised a brow

"Oh yeah about that, remember that dude, the producer from his tv show?" She shook her head. "The short one, Bumper"

"The one that kept making not so funny jokes at the premiere after party" she asked me.

"Yup, him. Apparently they been dating for 6 months now and ask her to move in with him"

She gasped "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' "she packed all her stuff yesterday and moved out"

"Why didn't you told me?"

"I forgot and you were busy making out with Aubrey" I shrugged.

She just punched my arm and walked towards her room and yelled at me "I need to get some of the kinky details about them, so tonight we're calling her. But right now I gotta go to work!"

After Stacie left I took a shower and made my way to a flower shop. Due to my headache I failed to notice some papzz outside my house when I left, I'm usually very careful with them.

I got into the flower shop but I didn't knew what to buy so I called Aubrey.

"Aubrey Posen" she answered

"Hey Aubrey it's me Beca, you busy?"

"Oh Hi Beca!,nah don't worry. How're you feeling?" she sounded really enthusiastic.

"I'm great thanks, hey um, I'm at a flower shop and uh.. I-I want to buy some bouquet of flowers for C-Chloe as an apology you know. But I've never bought flowers before so I was wondering if you know what kind of flowers she likes" I told her a little bit nervous.

"Aww Beca you shouldn't do that, she's the one who has to apologize for what she did to you"

"I owe her an apology too and an explanation, so please help me with this, there's a ton of papzz outside of the shop taking pictures of me and I just wanna go home"

"Papzz? Why would there be papzz taking pictures of you?" She ask surprise at my words. I suppose Stacie didn't say anything about me being a 'famous' DJ to her.

"Uh nevermind just tell me what kind of flowers she likes so I can go home and sleep a little more please" I told her impatiently.

"Okaay, she likes orchids, so buy her a bouquet of orchids. And she gets home at 4 p.m so make sure you dropped them after that hour"

"Thank you so much Aubrey! I owe you one, bye" I hung up before she could say anything else.

I ordered the biggest bouquet of orchids they had, and ask the girl who took the order if I could borrow some paper to write a note for Chloe, she also gave me an envelope so I put the note in there and told the girl to put it between the flowers. After I told her the hour they should dropped the flowers, I exited the shop only to be blinded by the flashes of the cameras and attacked by the papzz questions. I Got into my car and headed home to sleep some more before Stace got home.

* * *

"Aubrey I'm home! And I have some Italian food from that place you like" I wanted to be in peace with her.

"Hey, great! I'm starving" She exited her room and greeted me.

We sat on the couch in front of the tv, when we started eating there was a knock on the door. I stand up to open the door and I was met by a huge bouquet of orchids (my favorite).

I took them from the delivery guy and close the door, Aubrey was looking at me with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Oh my god Aubrey! Look at what Sean send me, they're so beautiful" I squealed.

"You sure those are from Sean? In the two years you've been dating he has never done that" she told me in disbelief.

"C'mon Aubrey, give him a chance. Ooh there's a note" I notice the envelope between the flowers.

"Never! Now read the note" she urged me.

I took the envelope and opened it, there was a folded piece of paper with sloppy handwriting on. And I started reading it.

* * *

 _Hey red, probably I'm not the person you wanted to receive flowers from but I wanted to apologize to you and didn't wanted to take the chance to take another free trip to the hospital so I thought this was the best idea._

 _I'm really sorry, for the coffee thing and for everything that happened yesterday, I also wanna give you an explanation since you didn't gave me the chance. Now you have to read it and can't throw a beer bottle at me._

 _Honestly nothing happened that night Chloe, you kissed me on the balcony and things escalated quickly, but before I could do anything to you or you to me, you fall asleep, although I did undress you. You left me really turn on so I had to take a shower, I usually sleep naked so I didn't put my clothes back on plus I was really drunk; we were really drunk. That was why I was naked. So yeah nothing happened between us apart from the making out session and groping. I have to confess that I would've love to make love to you that night but anyway._

 _Aubrey has my phone number, so if you wanna talk about it or if you need anything, just give me a call or message me or whatever._

 _Take care gorgeous! I hope one day you can come visit me and see my car collection ... xoxo_

 _P.S; stop hating me, I'm not a bad person._

 _Beca M.C_

* * *

 _"Oh my God!" I gasped..._

* * *

 **xcombixgirlx ; trust me, It'll be so easy to dump him ;)**

 **samw3877 ; thanks dude, glad you like it**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Chloe having second thoughts!**

 **I just remember that I have tumblr (I rarely post jack shit there) but if you wanna ask something there this is my acc jake13snow or you can just do it here :D**

 **Ps; I'm on clonazepam for my stupid insomnia, so any mistakes, typos or anything that doesn't belong to the story is in this chapter, blame it on the meds. Enjoy. Peace!**

* * *

"Honey! I'm home" Stacie call from the living room.

"Haha what the fuck is wrong with you?" I told her once I exited my room.

"I'm happy'' she sat on the couch.

"What happened? who made you that happy?"

"Love" she sighed happily.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" I raised a questioning brow whilst I sat next to her.

She smacked the back of my head "Fuck!" I cried

"Oh my God, oh shit B… I totally forgot about your cut babe!"

"Fuck, that hurt Stacie!" I was crying, real tears coming out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby"

"Yeah yeah whatever, are we calling Amy or what" I wiped my tears.

"I'll text her so we can skyped.. But first how was your day?"

"Legs, it's not like she's in another country'' I rolled my eyes. "Did Aubrey called you or did the papzz already posted my pictures?" I knew where this was going.

"I know but I wanna see that goofy face of hers" she smiled "And it's both actually, why would you send flowers to Chloe, I mean come on you did nothing wrong, her on the other hand; threw a bottle at your head"

"I know but I feel like...I needed to apologize dude"

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know, I guess so, but she hates me so.." I shrugged. "Can we stop talking about her please, and send the message to Amy so we can talk to her"

"Ok babe sorry, go bring your laptop and I'll bring the ice cream"

"Nuh uh, we're using yours. I've seen you using your laptop and you're not getting anywhere near mine" I shook my head.

"What's wrong with the way I use my laptop?" she sounded offended.

"Dude! there's food crumbs and melted ice cream all over your keyboard which is why; half of the keys don't work!"

"I'm not eating right now!"

"You just said you'll bring the ice cream"

"Ugh ok whatever, we'll use mine then"

* * *

"What's up skinny bitches!" Amy greeted us.

"Hey Amy" Both me and Stacie said at the same time.

"How's the life of 'living in sin' going?" Stacie asked her wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's going great! we rarely leave our bedroom" she winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ooooh shoot the kinky details" Stacie encourage her.

They kept talking about their sex lives for like 2 hours, my brain shut down after 5 minutes, Amy and Stacie were always like that since they met they always talk about sex and they loved to make fun of me and make me blush. I'm really open about my sexuality I always have but my sex life is another thing, I don't run around parading whenever I had sex or with who but they do and they love it.

My brain came back to life after I heard something interesting….

"Did you just said you and Aubrey are a couple now!?" Both of them were really surprise because I hadn't formulated a word since they started their conversation.

"Yeah, why?" Stacie raise her brow

"You've met for like a week and half now. I like the girl Stace but c'mon, that's fast even for you!"

"Says the girl who became the girlfriend of a boy after a day meeting him!" she shot back.

"She's right shawshank" Amy said nodding her head.

"It was elementary school dude! I was eight! and very confused by the way" I yelled.

"Whatever babe, it's the same"

"No it's not"

"It is, now shut up or I'll hit your cut again" Stacie squinted at me "And invite Amy for your gig this weekend"

"Oh yeah, yo Amy, Jack is opening a club this weekend and he asked me to be the DJ, You coming?"

"I can't you guys, Bumper and I are going to New York on thursday and we come back until sunday night. I'm meeting the fuckers! I mean the fockers" She gaves a full toothy smile.

"That's a bummer dude" I was disappointed but happy for her.

"Yeah, hey my man just got home, gotta go. See you guys later" and with that she was gone.

* * *

"Oh my God!" I gasped, I had mixed feelings. On one hand I was relieve I didn't cheat on Sean -keyword being relieved and not happy- , on the other hand I was a little disappointed that nothing happened between us and that was weird and on the third hand I wanted to kick myself because if I had given Beca the chance (like Aubrey said) nothing of this would've happened, the yelling, Bree being mad at me and most important; I wouldn't have hurt Beca. And obviously I was going crazy cause now I thought I had three hands.

Aubrey stop my train of thoughts when she spoke "What is it?! Who send the flowers?"

"Beca" It came out as a whisper but Bree catch it.

"Aww that's so sweet Chlo" She smiled at me "What does the note say?"

"That she's sorry, um for showering me in coffee and for yesterday" I was still whispering "She says that we didn't had sex that night"

"Shouldn't you be happy about that" She asked me surprise by my reaction.

"I guess I should" I dropped my head to gaze at my lap cause I started crying "But I'm not" Stoop up and ran to my room and slammed my door.

* * *

"Sweetie, can we talk?" Bree knocked on my door. I open and immediately went back to my cocoon of sheets to keep crying.

Aubrey took a seat next to me on bed, and started to rub my back with his hands for me to calm down.

"What's going on? why you're not happy?"

I turn to look at her "I don't know Bree, I mean I'm happy but not because I didn't cheat on Sean but because I didn't cheat in general. I'm not that kind of person"

"Then why are you crying sweetie?" she asked me softly.

"Cause I'm disappointed" I gazed at the pillow I was hugging instead of her.

"And why is that?"

"Because although I wanna smack the shit out of Beca I still wanted her that night" I whispered

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't remember anything"

"I don't remember anything after we got into my room, but Bree... I do remember wanting to kiss her on the balcony"

"Do you like her"

"I don't know" I shrugged "The way we met really made me to get pissed at her and that night and the morning after that I really wanted to ripped her head off, but then she does cute and nice things like letting me drive her car or open the card door for me or the flowers; unlike Sean and I feel something in my stomach. When I kissed her it felt different then when I kiss Sean. I don't know what to do Bree right now I just want to kill her for making me so confuse"

"Don't worry honey, everything's gonna be ok" she kissed my temple.

"Can we cuddle?"

"Sure honey"

My head was a big fucking **mess** , all I knew right now was that I had started to feel things for the stupid, asshole, cute and beautiful hobbit.

* * *

 **Rubiksmaniac: ask and you shall receive.**

 **xcombixgirlx: don't worry it'll be quick and painless, just like waxing strips.**

 **Big thanks to the new people who follow this story and for the favs and reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; today is my laziness day and I was planning on expending it playing on my ps4 cause is raining *-*, but I got so fucking frustraded with a mission I can't finish. So here I am updating.**

 **Finally a chapter with more than 2k words yay! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Everything is welcome. Oh and once again...The meds take the blame for any typos and mistakes**

 **Enjoy. Peace!**

* * *

Thanks to whatever deity is up there I finished Sia's album on tuesday after almost 4 months working on it. That gave me the opportunity to set up a playlist for my gig at Jack's club which is today.

I spent the whole week expecting a call or a message from Chole but apparently she still hates me so I'll just drop the hopes and I'll focus on be ready for my job and nothing else.

In the morning Stacie woke me up better than usual, this time she brought me breakfast to bed which consisted on blueberry waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, my huge mug of black coffee, and an omelette.

"Ok what do you want?"

"What do you mean? I wanted to be nice to my little sister" she said innocently.

"Exactly! now tell me what do you want"

"I can't be nice to my sister without wanting something?" I shook my head. "Fiiiine, can I invite Bree to the club tonight?" she ask me with her puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure, just her?"

"I suppose she'll invite Chloe, if it's a problem I'll just won't do it sis"

"Nah that's cool legs, I don't mind. Are you telling Aubrey that I'm the DJ for the night or you just gonna surprise her?" I didn't wanted to make a big deal about seeing Chloe again but inside my head I was dancing and throwing fireworks -nothing weird-.

"I think we better surprise her, on our date day I played your music on my car and she loved it baby"

"Ok then, call her and tell'er to call you or me when she gets there so we can get them inside"

"Thanks sis, cuddle?" she grinned at me knowing that I hate cuddle.

"Cuddle" I smirked "You're lucky you got me in a good mood"

* * *

"Who called you?" I asked Bree when she finished the call.

"Stacie, she invited us to a club tonight"

"Us?" I raise my brow.

"Yeah, she said the club is new, tonight is the opening and the DJ I told you she loves is playing so she's taking us"

"I won't be third wheeling am I?"

"Haha of course not"

"Ok, I'll go pick on my outfit" I ran to my room.

* * *

I was wearing my usual outfit for work and everyday, who am I kidding; dark skinny jeans, white tank top with a plaid red shirt and my bad-ass combat boots I completed my outfit with black dogtags, it was nothing fancy but still I made my best effort to look good for Chloe.

Stacie started to get ready like 3 hours before me and still wasn't ready, I was getting impatient and frustrated with her. I tried to keep myself busy checking for the tenth time my playlist but I just wanted to get to the club to see Chloe.

"Stacie c'mon, it's getting late dude!" I yelled from the living room.

"Five more minutes B, I'm almost ready!"

"If you're not ready in five I'll leave so you better hurry up!" I turn off my laptop and put it on my backpack.

"Stop bitching, I'm ready" she grinned at me as she stood in front of me "How do I look?"

I lift my eyes from my phone to look at her, Stacie always looked good so I wasn't surprise to look at her stunning as always.

"You look stunning as always S, can we go now?"

"Alright let's go"

I grabbed my backpack where I had my laptop and headed to the garage, I was gonna use the information red gave me about cars and picked the keys to my Aston Martin One-77. She'll probably won't see us when we arrive but anyway.

"Which car tonight?" Stace asked me knowing that I didn't drove the same car everyday.

"Aston"

I open the door to help Stacie to get in (I wasn't lying when I told Chloe that my mom raised me well). After she got inside I ran to the driver seat.

* * *

"Bree there's a lot of people lining to get into the club, I don't think we'll make it inside" I was shocked to see a lot of people expecting to get inside, there was also a red carpet and a bunch of paparazzi, there was also a place where more people were, but didn't wanted to get inside, they were expecting someone; they were screaming like crazy and many of them had t-shirts with the legend 'DJ MC47' on them and many others had posters, banners and pictures on their hands; apparently the DJ Aubrey told me about was a big deal.

"Don't worry, Stace told me the owner was a friend of hers so I'll call her to let'er know we're here"

I waited a few minutes for her to finish. "What did she said?"

"She said she'll be here in five"

Suddenly people started to scream louder and the paparazzi started to take pictures, I turned my head to see why and saw a gorgeous Aston Martin stopping in front of the red carpet. I kept looking at the car to see which celebrity or rich kid stepped out of the car when I suddenly saw her. Beca got out of the car and waved and smiled at the people screaming while the paparazzi shoved their cameras into her face to take pictures of her.

* * *

"Who was that?" I asked Stace as soon as she put her phone down.

"Bree, they're already there, so I guess the surprise will be early"

She just had finish to tell me that when I caught a glimpse of red head in the middle of all the other persons that were waiting to get inside the club. My heart started pounding really fast, she looked gorgeous, was wearing a tight dark blue dress long enough just to cover her 'goodies' -as Stacie would say- black high heels that made her legs look longer and her hair was in curls (the only thing that was left was a halo around her head to complete the outfit of an angel).

I got lost in her image and stopped breathing until Stacie had to snap her fingers in front of my face for me to get out of the car. I shook my head and stepped out of the car smiling and waving to my 'fans' (still feels weird to say that word). I made my way thru the papzz to the passenger seat to help a really impatient Stacie to got out.

She went straight to pick Aubrey and Chloe while I went to sign autographs and take pictures with the people waiting for me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the three of them waiting for me, I locked eyes with a very surprise Chloe. It took all my effort to look away from her. A few moments later my manager Jesse stepped out of the club to take me inside cause I had work to do.

"Alright guys, thanks for coming but MC47 has work to do inside, but don't worry, on her break I'll take her back out here ok" Jesse told them and pulled me away from there to where my sister and our guests were. He was really good with people and at his job, and it wasn't a pain in the ass as other managers; he usually let me do whatever I wanted as long as it doesn't compromise my career.

"Hi Jesse" Stacie greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Stace, looking good as always" he winked

"Thanks man" Stacie winked back and I saw a really jealous Aubrey squeeze my sister's hand to make the statement that she was there. "Oh Jesse this is my girlfriend Aubrey, Bree this is Beca's manager Jesse" They shook hands "And this is Aubrey's best friend" Stace said pointing at Chloe"

"Nice to meet both of you, but if you don't mind let's get inside, this girl has job to do"

I put my hand on red's lower back to lead her to the club door.

"You're famous?" she whispered in my ear after she snapped out whatever thought she was having.

"Sorta" I shrugged. Jesse took us to the VIP area just for us, after he told the girls they had open bar he took my backpack to set it up.

"Hey be careful with that!" I yelled at him.

"Like I don't know this is your baby, Beca" he rolled his eyes. "You got ten minutes"

"Sure I'll be right there... Ok have fun see you guys later" I started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"How long you'll be working" Red ask me.

"I'll be back sooner than you think, have fun gorgeous" I took my chances and leaned to kiss her on the cheek, she smiled at my action and after I pull back she kiss my cheek too and whispered in my ear "For good luck, not that you need it"

I went to my place and started spinning, as usual I got lost in the rhythm of the music. The ambient grew quickly and after a couple of hours my work was done. I bid my goodbyes to the people and introduce the DJ who was gonna take over me. It was a new guy from my label and he was great.

Stacie received me with a hug and a kissed at the VIP lounge "You were great baby"

"Thanks legs"

"Stacie just told us how famous you are! and being so young it's amazing" Aubrey told me.

"I'm not that famous but thanks Bree" I said sincerely.

"C'mon lets go get a drunk" Red hold my hand and lead the way to the bar. "Can I have a cranberry vodka please and"

"I'll have a whisky on the rocks, thanks" I interrupted her and told the bartender.

"Listen Beca, I really want to apologize to you, for what happened on sunday and to thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful"

"It's ok gorgeous, past is past right?"

"Right" she finished her drink fast and before I could finish mine she pulled me to the dance floor. "Dance with me"

"I need to be a little more drunk to dance red" I winked.

"Oh c'mon" was all she said before she turn her back to me and started grinding. She took my hands and place them around her waist, I tightened my grip on her to feel her closer and leaned to kiss her neck, a moan escaped her lips and she grinded even harder. The way we were dancing turn the both of us on, she turned to face me and kiss me with passion, lust and ... love (or at least that's how it felt) she pulled back for oxygen and whispered into my ear "let's go to a more private place" and again she pulled me away.

We were making our way outside when a guy stopped us.

"There you are baby!" He yelled over the music and kiss Chloe on the lips, I froze, who was this guy and why was he kissing Chloe and why was she returning the kiss?And also why the fuck he had all those hickeys around his neck... "I been calling you but you didn't answer, sorry I'm late, my stupid car broke and I had to take a cab"

I looked at Chloe for an explanation but she was frozen too, then the guy caught my attention and said "Hi I'm Sean, Chloe's boyfriend. You Stacie?"

 _'His boyfriend? What the fuck? Chloe never mention a boyfriend and Aubrey didn't either. Stacie would've told me if she knew about this right?'_ I snapped out of my thoughts with anger and jealousy.

"Nice to meet Sean, no I'm not Stacie, I'm her sister Beca. I have to go to the bathroom bye" I ran out of there to get Stacie and ask her if she knew about all this.

I got to the VIP area and the couple was busy in a make out session but I didn't care and yanked Stacie.

"What the.. what are you doing B?!" she asked surprised by my actions.

"We need to talk" she felt the anger in my voice and just nodded and followed me to the bathroom.

"What's wrong B?"

"Did you knew Chloe had a boyfriend?!" I yelled at her.

"What?! No! of course not baby!. How would I know that?.

"Is your fucking girlfriend's best friend Stacie!"

"Baby I don't ask Aubrey shit about Chloe, we just talk about us, no one else." Her voice was soft and I looked into his eyes to see if I could find any hint that she would be lying to me but find none.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you S, but I got fucking angry when I saw that asshole kissing her" I explained.

She hug me and placed a kiss on top of my head "I'm sorry baby"

"It's cool, I never should've raised my hopes with her... Let's go back to your girlfriend. Fuck Chloe and her fucking boyfriend, let's have fun!"

"Let's find you some hottie baby" she winked.

* * *

"Sorry for what I did Aubrey, I really needed to talk to my sister" I told Aubrey once we got to our VIP lounge.

"Please call me Bree, and don't worry I was a little surprise but I understand"

"Cool, I'll give you guys some privacy" they nodded.

I walk to the bar to get hammered, I wanted to forget what I saw minutes ago. "Drowning the sorrows?" a hot blonde girl asked me with a smile on her face.

"Just having fun" I smirk "You having fun tonight?"

"Of course, although probably I'll be having much more fun if I were somewhere else with a hot little brunette" she told me, moving his hand up and down my thigh.

"Wanna get out of here?" I hold out my hand for her and she grabbed it.

We made our way back to where Stacie was with Aubrey. "Hey legs, I'm leaving" I informed her.

She stood up from the couch and whisper to me "Do you got the keys or need my copy?"

"I got keys don't worry" I winked "See you guys later!"

I told one of the security guys from the club if he could bring my car to the side door so papzz wouldn't get the chance to take pictures of me leaving the place with my hot blonde, he accepted and I handed him my keys. We started to head to the door when Chloe stepped in front of me, wrapped around her waist was the arm of her boyfriend.

"Where you going"

"Home" I answered with anger in my voice and instead of look at her I look at the girl next to me. I saw her gaze drop to our hands together just when I turn to look at her again, but she said nothing. I shoved her shoulder making my way thru her to the door, even with the loud music I heard her boyfriend tell her "Let them have fun Chlo, why do you even care with whom she leaves?" I didn't care about what was going on there, my car was already in the alley when we got there and we left.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; A little bit more of smut in here, you know the drill -don't like it, skip it- Again another chapter with more than 2k words.**

 **Once more thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. It's nice to see people enjoy what I write and helps with the motivation ✌**

 **I'm out.. Peace!**

* * *

"Morning guys" I greeted as I sat down on the stool in the kitchen counter where they were having breakfast.

"Morning" both of them greeted back. "I didn't wake you up for breakfast because I thought you wanted to sleep a bit more" Stacie told me with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry sis, I'll just have coffee" I yawn.

"Nonsense, we saved you some pancakes" Aubrey said handing me a full plate.

"Thanks Aubrey" She gave me a look "Sorry, Bree".

"Baby, I ask Bree to have dinner with us here tonight" I lift my head to look at her. "Is it ok if she brings Chloe.

I wanted to say no cause didn't wanted to see her, but I wasn't gonna be a bitch so I said it was ok. Though I wasn't in the mood to see her getting cozy with his boyfriend, because she'll probably bring him uninvited again, just like at the club.

We spend the rest of the afternoon watching the stupid E! Network ( for being such a smart person, my sister loved dumb shows) Stacie cuddle with Aubrey and I...I sat alone third wheeling until Aubrey went home to change her clothes and to pick Chloe.

Stacie send me to take a shower for the dinner because apparently I smelled like a 'whore house' -her words- after shower I change into comfy clothes, it wasn't a fancy dinner after all. I stayed in my room until the buzz from the gate rang and Stacie yelled at me to get downstairs.

The dinner wasn't ready when they arrived so Chloe and I had to wait in the living room, while Stacie and Aubrey finished everything. Chloe had the look like she wanted to murder me right there.

I had the ten most fucking long minutes in my whole life while we waited for my sister to call us.

* * *

"Dinner's ready guys!" I heard Bree yell, thank God cause if I spend another minute in there alone with Beca; I was going to murder her.

I wanted to do that since last night after I saw her holding hands and leaving the club with that stupid blonde chick. I had started to had feelings for Beca and that made me jealous... there, I said it!.

"Wow Stacie, this looks delicious" I told Stacie as we settle on the table.

"Thanks Chloe"

We ate most of our dinner in silence, once in a while making small talk; mainly Bree, Stacie and I, Beca was quiet the whole dinner. Stacie took us to the patio table to eat our dessert while we enjoyed the view. Their house was in a hill, so we had an amazing view of the city.

"Did you had fun last night Chloe?" Stacie asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah I did, thanks. Well until Beca ditch us that is."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beca said.

"That you ditch us for that stupid blonde whore you left with!" I snapped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She stand up from the table. "You are throwing that at me? After you invited that asshole you call boyfriend?!" She yelled.

"Don't call him like that you hobbit!"

"You know what? I'm so fucking done with this shit! You bitching me all the time about stupid things and calling me names, and being so fucking stupid to not make up your mind and decide what you want! ... One minute you're all over me; wanting me to fuck you and the next you're snapping at me or your fucking boyfriend shows up!" She looked at Aubrey and Stacie who were quiet all this time and said "I'm sorry for this guys, have a nice night" And she went back inside the house...

"Seriously Chloe?" Aubrey said.

"I'm sorry Bree, I'm sorry Stace. I don't know what is wrong with me" I buried my head in my hands. "Can you tell me where's her room, I need to apologize to her" I told Stacie.

"I don't think is a good idea Chloe, I know my sister and she'll won't talk to you" She said in a serene voice, I know she was being polite just because of Aubrey.

"Just let me try please"

"Ok, be my guess. She's not in her room though, go to the living room and follow the hallway, you'll find a door. Go downstairs and you'll find a glass door, that's as far as you'll go, I don't think she'll let you in"

I went inside the house and followed Stacie's instructions. The glass door lead to a studio, Beca was in front of her laptop working on it. There was an intercom on the side of the door, I push the button and Beca answer without looking thru the door. "Stacie I don't want to talk, please leave me alone"

"Um...it's me Chloe"

This time she turned her head and saw me. "Leave me alone". Pain and anger in her voice.

"Please Beca, open the door. I wanna talk about all these, about us". I pleaded.

After a couple minutes that felt like hours, the door was open. She motioned me to seat in a couch that was there and she turn her chair to face me. She said nothing but waved his hand like telling me 'go on'.

"I'm sorry Beca ok, you're right about everything you said. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I have no right." I sighed. "A-And I'm sorry for not making my mind on what I want, but you have to understand this is so confusing to me, I'm straight Beca, or at least that's what I thought until you appeared in my life and I-I have a boyfriend but I also have feelings for you... I don't know if it's just physical attraction or if it goes beyond that. Yes, after the night I thought we had sex I was shocked but then I saw you getting hurt and my heart felt weird and after some hours I was considering if I really was gay or bisexual and if I had feelings for you" I stop to wiped my eyes, I started crying after I remember blood running down Beca's head. She said nothing so I kept talking taking a deep breath first.

"And then you send me that beautiful bouquet of my favorite flowers and the note saying we didn't had sex and my mind went back again to my boyfriend. But then I got to the line where you said you wanted to make love to me and again my fucking brain got confused. I really don't know what to do, I want to be with you but I also want to be with my boyfriend". I cover my eyes with my hands trying to stop the tears.

"You can't have both Chloe"

"I know Beca" tears falling down my cheeks like waterfalls.

She standed from the chair and walk to me, she sat next to me and cupped my face to wipped my tears with her thumbs. She hugged me and said "I understand your confusion, but like I said, you can't have both"

I pulled back to see into her dark blue eyes (It was the first time I saw the color on them; the other times I was drunk so I didn't paid much attention) our faces inches from each other, I took a deep breath and leaned to kiss her. When I kissed her she gasped and I took that chance to get my tongue into her mouth, she tasted delicious. She kissed me back, the feeling of her tongue against mine it was indescribable, I started to lean on the couch pulling her to me until I was lying down and she was on top of me. My hands travelled down her side to the hem of her shirt pulling it up to her head, she lift her arms so I was able to take it and throw it away, in a sudden move she place her thigh between my legs pressing it against my core; it felt so good and I couldn't fight the loud moan that came out of my mouth.

She started pulling my shirt, I sat and she pull it out of me. She parted from our kiss to give me mouth-open kisses all over my jawline and neck, she stopped in my pulse point and bit me; the mixture of pain and pleasure made me moan again, she then lick me to soothe the pain and started to suck, being pleased with the mark in my neck she moved down, placing more kisses in the middle of my breasts. I felt her hands in the waistband of my jeans as she unzipped them, she pulled them down my ankles and stand up to throw them away whilst she unzipped her own jeans.

I took a better view of her, she was wearing red boy shorts and a matching lace bra. Looking at her like that made my lust grow even more, she came back and kiss me on the lips again, I felt her hand going to my back and before she unclasped my bra I heard her say "Are you sure about this? Cause I won't be able to stop after" her husky voice made me so wet; even more. All I was able to do was nod, and suddenly my bra was on the floor, she moved her mouth from my lips to my breast. I could feel her warm breath on my skin, she lower her face and took my nipple between her lips biting it -I gasped- it was harsh and soft at the same time; it was driving me crazy. She stop biting me and her tongue started to trace circles around my already hardened nipple, I moaned and bucked my hips to create friction with hers. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted and needed her.

With her tongue she travelled down my stomach until she reach the waistband of my bikini, I propped in my elbows to look at her and then she looked at me and placed a gentle kiss just above the waistband. "You sure you want this?" she asked me again.

"I want YOU Beca, I want _you_ to make love to me!" My words came out as a whispers.

She pull my bikini painfully slow, her eyes still locked in mine, she took it completely out of my legs and on the way back she placed kisses in my legs, I whimpered when her face was between my thighs, we locked eyes and she licked over my damped wet folds; I arched my back at the contact and bucked my hips asking for more. I was loosing it, my mind was a pool goo, her tongue started to play with my clit "You're soaked Chloe" she groan and the vibration travel all around my body giving me more pleasure.

"I'm like that because of you Beca, please, I want you" I groaned. I felt her index finger going inside me and a guttural moan rumbled across the studio, then another finger join the one inside me and she started to thrust them in and out at slow pace, I wanted to enjoy this moment but I also wanted to finish and satiate my lust, those thoughts didn't last long as Beca thrusted a third finger on me while she sucked my clit which send me to the edge.

"Just like that beautiful, harder!" It was half a moan and half yell "Oh God Beca!" I shut my eyes with the pleasure.

"Open your eyes gorgeous, look at me" she demanded and I did as I was told.

She started thrusting even harder and faster. "Yeah Becaaaa!" she curved her fingers and hit my g-spot which ended me. My walls began to tightened around Beca's fingers "BECAAAAAAAAAA!" and that was it for me, but she kept thrusting her fingers and sucking my clit and minutes later a second orgasm came. I felt Beca's fingers slid out of me and she moved close to my face and brought her dripping fingers up her mouth and sucked them until they were clean "You taste delicious Chloe", then she kissed my lips and I could feel my taste, that along with Becas taste killed me.

I looked at the gorgeous brunette right into his eyes and after minutes of just staring I said "I wanna make you feel the way you maked me feel, but being honest I haven't made love or has sex with a girl, as far as I have gone is kissing and I'm nervous you won't like it, I'm sorry Beca"

"Hey gorgeous look at me" She took my face between her hands "It's ok, I won't press you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with or something you don't wanna do ok." I nodded. " I'm just glad I'm your first girl, well at least on this side" And she placed a loving kiss in my lips.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning for you"

"Can you hug me?" I asked her sheepishly.

"Of course, come here" she extended her arms and I buried my head into her neck, it surprised me the way our bodies fit together.

She tangled her fingers in my hair, rubbing my scalp and minutes later I was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Beca's outfit I describe here is from when she was in London for "Chatty Man" show (she looked gorgeous) The song is "Nothing - The Script" but the version I used here is a cover from Manny Torres, so if you wanna hear it go find it on youtube.**

 **Thanks for reviews, favs and follows. Peace.**

 **DON'T hate me for this**

* * *

The morning was a fucking mess! I woke up alone in the couch and the house empty. She left! without a note or a fucking 'bye' at least. According to the security cameras of the gate she left in the middle of the night.

I went to the studio to work on my album, spending almost 4 months working with Sia left me no time to work on it. As usual I buried myself in work, in my music, trying to numb my mind of any thought about her. I waited the whole fucking day for a message or a call from Chloe but nothing, she disappeared like David fucking Copperfield.

The days passed and there was no sign of her, I didn't wanted to ask Stacie or Aubrey cause it was between me and Chloe. But as weeks passed I told everything to my sister at first she, Amy and Jesse try to hook me up with every possible girl but Chloe never left my mind, at the end my sister recommended me to call her, to make the first move. At first I was reluctant but then I did it, I called and messaged her day and night for 2 weeks and I got no fucking answer. NOTHING.

That made me realize that she had had what she wanted; the 'lesbian experience', that her feelings for me were nothing but just physical and at the end she picked her boyfriend, I started to work up to 12 hours on my studio so I kinda moved to the apartment I had close to there so I didn't had to drive back home tired every night, Stacie didn't like the idea but at the end she obliged. Sometimes I worked on my album and sometimes I had long meetings with artists that wanted to work with me. After almost 2 months I barely had like 30% of my album done, even though I had a lot of inspiration I couldn't make the beats match the lyrics, or at least not the way I wanted.

Jesse let me know that I was invited to the show of Jimmy Fallon to start promoting Sia's album and mine, I had been there and he was a good friend so I told Jesse to book it. I decided to go back home 2 days before I had to flight to New York for the show.

"You're back baby!" Even though we meet everyday for lunch Stacie was happy to see me back home.

"Wow you just saw me this morning and is just for two days legs"

"Why just two days? you going back to the apartment?" she told me with a sad tone.

"Nah, I was invited to Jimmy Fallon's show so I'm leaving tuesday morning."

"Oh my God that's amazing baby, it's for your album?".She asked excited. " Wait a minute, why didn't you told me this morning?!"

"Jesse called me like 3 hours ago and I wanted to tell you in person...Uh it's mainly because for Sia's album, you know PR and shit. Kristen asked me to do it for the label" I shrugged "but I suppose Jimmy will ask 'bout mine too"

"What day you'll be on? so I can watch you!"

"Wednesday, the shooting will be at five but I'll stay there a few days, just to clear my mind of all the shit I have inside"

"Ok then, I'll drive you to the airport so tell Jesse not to hire a driver" she looked at me narrowed-eyes.

"Aye, Aye captain!" I mocked "Let's go to sleep sis, I'm so fucking tired.

"Alright, night baby sis" she kiss my forehead.

"Night large sis" I returned the kiss but on her cheek cause yeah I'm short.

* * *

"B the baggage is in the car, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get my raybans and headphones"

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the car"...

The ride to the airport was comfortable, Stacie behave and didn't say much, though she promised to watch the show, she was going to do it at Aubrey's place cause she wanted to see me too. When we arrive to the FBO, Jesse was already there waiting for me (thanks to superman he rented a private plane, I really wasn't in the mood for papzz and to be waiting to board a freaking airplane)

I bid my goodbyes to my sisters, she told me to called her once I arrive to New York

 **[On the jet]**

Even if I was going almost 2500 miles away, I couldn't stop thinking about her. That gorgeous red-headed with the most hypnotic eyes I've ever seen, the one that broke my heart and left me a mess.

'Once last chance Beale, please don't blew it.' I thought to myself.

 **Me:**

 _miss you gorgeous..._

 _sent 9:04_

Jesse fall asleep, and I was so fucking bored so I started playing COD on my ps vita to kill some time. Almost an hour later my phone vibrate on the table in front on me.

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _I miss you too... Can we meet?_

 _received 9:50_

I had to pick my heart from the floor, cause immediately after I read the text, it jumped out of my mouth

 **Me:**

 _Sorry, I'm on a business travel_

 _sent 9:55_

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _When you're coming back Becs? :/_

 _received 9:56_

 **Me:**

 _Probably friday, I really don't know. I like cold weather so I don't know if I'll prolong my stay, plus other then my sister I have nothing else to go back soon._

 _sent 10:00_

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _Well you got me..._

 _received 10:01_

 **Me:**

 _Yeah right, Irene (you) me (your boyfriend) and myself (me) kinda think?_

 _sent 10:10_

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _We could be friends Becs_

 _received 10:12_

 **Me:**

 _I don't do friendship Beale, let alone with someone I have feelings for. It's either all or nothing. Plus we were never friends, you hated my guts remember._

 _sent 10:20_

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _So you'll drop my friendship offer?_

 _received 10:21_

I didn't care to answer anymore, I knew where she was going, and I wasn't gonna felt for it. I wanted to be able to kiss her anytime I wanted, to hold hands with her, not just hang out as 'friends'.

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _Answer me Beca please..._

 _received 10:35_

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _Beca PLEASE! I want you in my life_

 _received 10:50_

 **Me:**

 _Sorry Chloe I can't, if you already chose your boyfriend, it's cool I won't get in the way. But I also won't be there to see you be happy with him. Have a nice live Chloe xoxo take care, love!_

 _sent 11:22_

 **Gorgeous R:**

 _I don't wanna lose you Beca, please!_

 _received 11:23_

 **Chloe:**

BECA FOR GOD SAKE, SAY SOMETHING!

received 11:30

Then a bunch of phone calls from her, I just ignored my phone.

 **Chloe:**

 _Answer or I'll keep callin you Beca!_

 _received 12:11_

 **Me:**

 _Go and be happy with your asshole of a boyfriend, I DON'T want YOUR friendship. Thanks anyway_

 _sent 12:25_

 **Missed call: Chloe -** _12:27_

I turn off my phone, two months without her saying one single word and now she expected us to be friends after what happened between us! What the fuck is wrong with her.

It wasn't long until we arrive at the airport, there was already an SUV ready to take us to our hotel.

When I got there I turn on my phone to text Stace to let'er know i just arrived. I had almost 30 missed calls and more than 40 messages, all from her and asking for friendship. I just focused on texting my sister and nothing else.

 **Me:**

 _I'm alive! you have sister for many many years B|_

 _sent 2:40_

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _Oh man! I was hoping to get rid of you this time._

 _received 2:56_

 **Me:**

 _NEVER! I'm satan's child so I'm immortal muahaha_

 _sent 3:00_

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _Weirdo, but I believe you. The satan child part no the immortal haha. You going out tonight?_

 _received 3:10_

 **Me:**

 _Nah I'm on 90 y/o mode, just gonna crashed the bed and sleep till tomorrow, have rehearsal at 10 for my performance._

 _sent 3:24_

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _Oh grandma, don't work to hard you might break your hip... You're going to performance?!_

 _received 3:28_

 _ **Me:**_

 _Yeah, a song from my album dude! lml... Now I gotta go to sleep, I'm already halfway there and halfway here. Love you sister!_

 _sent 3:30_

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _Ok, btw Aubrey say hi, so hi. Sweet dreams baby! Love you too._

 _received 3:32_

 **Me:**

 _Tell'er I say hi too, try not to christen the house please! or I'll have to burn everything and re-forniture._

 _sent 3:34_

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _Too late my beautiful sister ;)_

 _received 3:35_

 **Me:**

 _Fuck you legs, I'll have to buy a new house now!_

 _sent 3:37_

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _And a new bed too muahaha..._

 _received 3:45_

She was trying to pissed me off, so I didn't answer anymore. I order food from room service and the I fall asleep.

* * *

'knock...knock...knock'

"What!" I yelled as open the door

"Beca it's 8 already, we gotta have breakfast and the head to the nbc studios for the rehearsal" Jesse told in the excited and annoying voice.

"Fine" I groaned "Let me take a shower, I'll see downstairs" I close my door before he could say anything else. Without my morning coffee I'm a dick to anyone...

* * *

"Hey, I already order you a huge cup of coffee and waffles" Jesse greeted me at the table.

"Thanks man, so after rehearsal we'll come back here?"

"Yeah, but if you wanna look around, shop or something we can do it too"

"Nah, I haven't slept well it the past few weeks, so I'll take the opportunity to sleep a bit more"

"Because of certain red-head?

"I don't wanna talk about it man"

* * *

Stacie got to our apartment around 7:30 p.m, she helped Aubrey made the food while I was trying to contact Beca, since this morning she hasn't answer any of my messages and my calls go straight to voicemail. I never should've told her that we could be friends, especially after she told me she had feelings for me. I wanted to distance myself since the night we made love -cause that didn't feel like sex- it had been better than the times with Sean, my feelings for her grew after that night and I wanted to see if after being away from her they would disappear but that didn't happened. I wanted her now more than ever and I fucked that up after I offer her my friendship.

I hadn't broken up with Sean, and he didn't knew about what had happened with Beca. He was my safe 'thing' no matter how many times he cheated on me, he always came back to me (and now those hook ups he had while being with me, mean nothing to me anymore).

And Beca was so young (I was old for her, and a nobody), so beautiful, amazing and funny on top of that she was rich and famous; and I was scared that if I decided to be with her, eventually someone better than me and famous will come and take her away from me. That's why I had chosen Sean, he was never gonna leave me, but I wanted Beca in my life.

"Earth to Chloe!" Aubrey snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what did you said?

"That dinner's ready silly, go grab your plate, will eat on the couch. Stacie wants to watch the tonight show"

I stand and went for my plate, I heard my friend and his girlfriend scream that it was staring. I sat next to Bree.

The show started as usual, Jimmy Fallon announced his first guest and my jaw dropped. He was introducing Beca, she appeared wearing a long sleeveless red dress with black around the collar, black high heels, her hair consisted in a braid across her head, her locks were swept out of her face; she had light make up compared to the other times where she used a lot of eyeliner. She looked fantastic, my heart started pounding.

The interview started, she looked comfortable, she was joking and having fun. After a couple of questions and stories they were finished but Jimmy Fallon said she'll be back at the end for the music performance.

We finished eating and I could see that Stacie was really proud of her sister. She and Aubrey were talking about the interview and how gorgeous Beca looked in that outfit, they sometimes included me.

After commercials, Jimmy was standing in the middle of the stage with Beca on his side and behind them was a black piano.

"What you're gonna sing for us tonight Beca?"

"It's a song that I wrote for my new album, It's called 'Nothing'. My manager didn't wanted me to sing it but I want people to see is a great album" and she winked to the camera. "So you better buy it when it hits the stores" The audience laughed.

"Ok then, let's get to it" Beca went back to the piano and sat on the bench "Ladies and gentleman... Beca Mitchell aka DJ MC47" the lights dimmed of and she started to play the piano...

Moments later her amazing voice started to sound.

 _Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her_

 _As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet..._

She started with a soft voice, looking down to her hands in the piano keys.

 _They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many I know that I'll never  
Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense..._

That soft voice grew with the next verse and she lift her face to look at the camera.

 _And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing

 _nothing_

 _So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses_

 _Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll picked me instead of him._

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing)

She kept looking at the camera, once in a while lowering her eyes to see the piano keys

 _She said nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
I got nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting

Her voice went back to be soft, and softer as she finish the last word.

 _Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her..._

The audience gave her a standing ovation, she stand up from the bench and Jimmy went to hug her.

 **Me:**

 _We need to talk Beca. Please_

 _sent 9:27_

* * *

 **xcombixgirlx; like I said in previous chapters.. blame it on the meds dude I'm basically high all day. And also on my autocorrector :D**

 **My tumblr jake13snow...Talk to me, I get bored easily**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; This chapter is a bit shorter. But I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

 **And sorry for any typos or mistakes in this. Peace ✌. I'm out**

* * *

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _You did awesome baby! Me and Bree loved it. Btw when you stepped out looking that hot, red's jaw dropped to the floor lol._

 _received 9:25_

 **Me:**

 _Thanks legs and thank Aubrey too. Speaking of colors she sent me a message right after you saying that we need to talk. What do I do?_

 _sent 10:43_

 **Evil long legs sister:**

 _Colors? I don't know right now I really hate her, but give'er a chance maybe she'll make up for what she did. If she brings out the friendship shit again then finish it once and for all._

 _received 10:50_

 **Me:**

 _Red, ass? God for being a fucking genious you're so fucking dumb sometimes. I'll text her then, g'night sister._

 _sent 10:53_

 **Chloe:**

 _We need to talk Beca. Please_

 _received 9:27_

 **Me:**

 _I'm going back to LA friday morning. I have saturday free so tell me time and place. Last chance Chloe._

 _sent 10:54_

 **Chloe:**

 _The starbucks where we met, 11 a.m. I'll be the one with red hair :3 Promise you'll be there?_

 _received 10:55_

 **Mine:**

 _I promise don't worry, see you there. Till saturday._

 _sent 11:06_

* * *

I fell like a rock on my bed, the next day I had some interviews in the morning show so I had to be up really early.

Thursday went by really fast, every interview went great and by 4:30 I was free of everything. I told Jesse that I wanted to go back to LA that same day and he managed to get a jet ready to leave at 11p.m

Stacie was expecting me to arrive friday afternoon so I wanted to surprise her. We arrived at LAX at 8:10 p.m. There were two SVU's, one to take Jesse home and one for me. I gave the driver my address and we left the airport.

On our way to my place I was listening my music in my phone, had my headphones on; I wasn't able to hear anything. But I could feel and see. I saw the driver turning the wheel to the right and then I saw headlights in front of me and a lot of pain in my chest and head.

Then...nothing...

* * *

I wasn't going to blow the chance Beca gave me so I was in my room talking to Sean, I was trying to find the words to break up with him, even though he was a 'douche' like Bree would say I wanted to do it right and in the best way possible.

When I was going to say the words Bree open my door, tears running down her cheeks.

"Bree what's going on?" I was alarmed "Did Stacie do something to you?" I was gonna beat the crap out of her if that was the case.

She shook her head and took a deep breath "Stacie call, she's in the hospital, Beca had an accident; I don't know how bad it is but Stacie sounded really hurt" She manage to say all that between sobs.

I froze, my body went cold, the mere thought of Beca getting a splinter hurt me. The thought of her in a hospital broke me. I started crying and before I could say anything Bree said "I'm going there to be with Stacie, I just wanted to let you know"

"Wait, I'm coming with you" I stand up and before I could move to the door Sean grabbed my wrist.

"She's not even your friend Chloe, why do you care if she's hurt" And there, in hit me, he really was a douche, a fucking asshole like Beca once said.

"Because I like her ok! I like her Sean, as a woman not a friend. And you know what else? We're done! Get out of my apartment and get out of my life!" I yelled at him between sobs.

He didn't move but Bree grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of our apartment. We ran to the parking lot and got into Bree's car, she drove as fast as she could. We got to the hospital really fast.

"How is she?" I ask Stacie when we saw her in the hospital, she was a mess pretty much like me.

"I don't know, the nurse said she's on surgery"

We stayed in the waiting room, no one said another word, Bree was hugging Stacie and rubbing her back. An I?... I was there crying my eyes out waiting for Beca to come out of any room with that smirk of hers that I love.

One hour...two hours...three hours...four hours...And nothing, until...

We heard steps coming from the hallway, we saw a Doctor and a nurse, they stepped in front of Stacie.

"Rebecca Mitchell-Conrad?" The Doctor said.

"She's my sister, how is she" Her voice cracking at the mention of her sister.

The doctor gaze into Stacie's eyes and said.

"We just finished her surgery, she had a broken leg we had to place titanium pieces for her to be able to walk plus the hard impact on her make her right lung collapse we manage to fix that too, she on a ventilator right now because she can't breath on it's own. She also has a skull fracture which cause her brain to swollen" He took a deep breath, I knew the worst part was coming "We had to put her in an induced coma, to prevent worse damage to her brain that'll also help her brain heal but we don't know how long it'll take it, that's up to her and her body... she is in the ICU ward right now. When you're ready to see her let the nurse know and she will take you" He put a hand or her shoulder and they walk away.

Stacie and I started crying harder; I knew a brain edema was a really bad injury, and that it could take days, weeks even months for her brain to heal; but I had faith, I had faith that she was going to fight.

I had my chance with Beca and now she was in here in a coma without even knowing that I'm here for her... But I wasn't going to give up on her.

* * *

 **realMEBadass; glad you like it :D**

 **wolfie2451; No, I know and I didn't said that it was like that all the time. Though I did said a couple of chapters back that I sucked at grammar and punctuation. I did got a beta for the first 3 chapters but I don't know, not everyone has the time to be reading and fixing my mistakes.**

 **xcombixgirlx; you got your update dude.**


	13. Chapter 13

The call to my parents was the worst, I didn't wanted to call them but I had to. They promised to be in the first plane from Maine to LA.

I waited and waited, trying to build the courage to see my sister the way she was. I didn't knew if I was going to be able to take.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see her" I told Aubrey.

"Do you want me to come with you honey?" she asked me in that sweet voice of her that I love.

I shook my head "It's ok love, plus I don't think they'll allow anyone but family" She placed a kiss on my cheek "Ok then, I'll be here if you need anything."

I nod and took a deep breath, finally moving to the nurse's station to ask to see my sister.

"Uh hi, I'm Beca Mitchell's sister. The doc said that I could see her"

The nurse gave me a smile and ask me to follow her. We walk through a long hallway until we reach a double door that read 'ICU Ward' she open the doors and then lead me to a full glass room where my sister was, she told me to push the nurse button if I needed something.

Beca was there, lying like she was asleep and one would've thought that, if it wasn't for the big tube coming out of her mouth, the bandage around her head, the IV line in her hand and all the machines around her.

I sat besides her, and took her hand drawing circles on it's palm. It was the worse seeing her like that, she was always so tough and strong even for her tiny size. She could make you shit your pants with one look and break your nose with one punch, but there she was vulnerable like the day we met, like the day I asked her to be my sister. My tears started to fall down my cheeks again, I couldn't take to see my baby sister like that.

"I love you Beca, so much, you need to fight baby. I don't wanna lose you, I'm not ready. If you go with who I'm gonna make my Golden Girls sitcom when we're old" I gave her a sad laugh. "Who's gonna be the old lady along with me to yell at the kids on halloween to go away because we want the candies just for us, like we used to when we were kids"

"You can't leave now, you're living your dream B and you got the girl just like in those rom-com you hate so much. Chloe's here for you too, she broke up with her boyfriend and as much as I hate her, I know she makes you happy baby. So fight"

The nurse came and gave me some kleenex.

"Thanks" I gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the ground rounds are in 5 minutes and there can't be any relatives here Miss" She told me with an apologetic look.

"But I just got here, I'm not leaving my sister" I argue.

"I understand Miss, but for privacy to the other patients every relative has to go to the waiting room until the ground rounds are over. Don't worry it doesn't take long" She explain.

"Fine, will you let me know when can I come back?"

"Of course Miss"

I got out of there and headed back to the waiting room. Bree and Chloe were still there. Chloe kept crying, she was a wreck.

"What happened? I thought you'll be there more time honey" Bree ask me as I sat next to her, hugging me.

"They're doing some ground rounds, and I couldn't stay there" I sniffed.

"Uh.. S-Stacie can w-we t-talk?" Chloe ask me in a whisper. I nodded "Bree can you give us a moment please" she told Aubrey.

"Yeah, I'll go grab us a coffee" and left.

"Listen, I know that you hate me, I can see it in your eyes and you're just being nice to me because of Bree. But I wanted to ask you if I can see Beca, I need to see her Stacie. I lost my chance the last time I had it, but I won't lose this one; I already broke up with Sean. I like her because of her; not because of her fame, money or anything like that and I want to be with her. So please, let me see her. I promise I won't screw it up this time." she told me with a croaky voice.

"Honestly I do hate you Chloe, I've hated you since you left my sister broken hearted that day and I know you know what day I mean. But she likes you and she wants to be with you, heck she even wrote and sang a song to you; in case you don't know I'm talking about the one on Fallon...So I have no right to deny love to my sister, but let me tell you this, if you fuck it up again you'll deal with me" I was still crying but my voice was sternly.

"I won't Stacie I promise, so can I see her?" she was sad but also excited to have the chance to see my sister.

"Yeah but you'll have to wait for the ground rounds to finish"

"Don't worry about that, I work here. I can get in there" and she left before I could say anything else.

* * *

"Hi Dr. Beale, you're working tonight?" A chirpy nurse asked me but her face fell when she saw me crying.

"Hi Jess, no I'm here to see a friend in the ICU" I gave her a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor, go ahead the Doctors and interns are doing the ground rounds but I don't thing there be a problem"

"Thanks Jess"

I walk the long hallway 'till I reach the ICU ward and I walked in.

"Beale what are you doing here, I thought you had the day free plus you're in the wrong territory. Are you here to get your head back into trauma?" The head of ICU joked.

"Hi Dr. Jones, yeah my shift is tomorrow and no, I'm here to see a friend"

"What's your friend's name?"

"Rebecca Mitchell, can you give me any details about her progress?" I shrugged "I know is just for relatives but I really wanna know"

"Dr. Morgan, can you give me Rebecca Mitchell's chart please" The resident gave him the chart "Rebecca Mitchell-Conrad, female, 20 y/o...Car accident...Several lacerations, exposed fracture on left leg, broken ribs that ended up in pneumothorax, skull fracture and brain edema now on induced coma; your friend is lucky to be alive" He looked at me "Fracture has been treated on surgery just as the pneumothorax, the lung is now working perfectly with the ventilator. And for the brain edema...the induced coma is working perfectly, no severe damage and the swelling is lowering already 30% out of 100%. She's progressing really well Dr. Beale". He assured me.

"That's great news Dr. Jones, can I stay here to visit her for a moment please?"

"Of course Dr. Beale, we just have 4 more patients and we're done, so you're welcome to stay"

"Thanks" And I walked to Beca's room.

It was awful to see her in this state, but even with all the bruises on her face she looked gorgeous.

I grabbed her hands between mine "Hi beautiful, I wish that instead of being here with all this machines you'll be at your bed sleeping. It breaks my heart to see you like this baby". My tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I need you to be up this saturday, you promise you were gonna be there and give me the chance to talk to you, because I'm not losing my chance with you again Becs; I want you and I want to be with you, so I need you to fight, fight for you, for your family, for ... me, for us. Fight for us baby."

"Chloe" I was lost in my speech that I didn't noticed Stacie was in the room. I turn to face her "Yeah"

"Bree just left she said you were going to stay but I think it's better if you go and take some rest, you have to work tomorrow"

"I know but I want to stay here for her, I already left her once and I'm not doing it again. Well if that's ok with you I mean"

"Yeah no problem. So you work here?" she took the extra chair and put it on the opposite side of the bed from where I was.

"That's right, but I'm in pediatrics; third floor".

"What specialty?" This is had been our longest talk till now.

"Pediatric surgery and cardiology with a subspecialty in fetal surgery"

"Wow, that's impressive. I guess we have more in common than we think"

"You're a doctor too?" I raise a brow. Our tears were gone by now, so the talk help.

"I'm a Geneticist, I have my own clinic and lab for fertilization treatments. So in a way we both work with babies" she grinned at me.

"Oh, then we do have something in common" I chuckle... "Stacie?"

"Mhm" she mumbled.

"Can I ask you one personal question?"

"You already ask it" she smirk

I narrowed my eyes "I'm serious, can I?"

"You can, but I'm not sure if I'll answer it"

"Um why Beca's last name is Mitchell-Conrad and not just Conrad like you?" I ask shyly.

"I'm not the person you should ask that, only B can answer that and I don't think she will. Outside our family there's just one person that knows the answer and that's just because she knows her since she was 8, it took her ten years to tell'er"

"So she's not that open?

"Nope, well she is when it comes to her work and stuff like that. But when it comes to family and really deep personal stuff she prefers to avoid it" she shrugged "So if you really wanna know about that you'll have to have a lot of patience" she gave me a small smile.

"Has she been in any relationship?"

"No, she feels like everyone is going to abandoned her sooner or later so she doesn't really trust many people, that's why she just have one night stands and not many friends. You can count them in one hand, I mean she has a lot of 'friends' but the closest friends are rare"

"It doesn't bother you that she brings all this one night stands to your place?"

"Hey, you said one question and this is the fourth but I'll answer it... It doesn't bother me because she never brings them home, she takes them to the apartment our parents got her when she moved here. She always said that our house was her sanctuarium and that if she ever brought a girl over it was be because she was special and her future wife" She laughed. "And the only girl she has brought is you, well Bree brought you but you did have sex in the house or 'made love' like Beca said; more specific in the studio, she doesn't even let me in to that place. So I guess you must be really special Chloe"

* * *

 **Makaiah; thanks dude, I'm really glad you like it (and that you don't care about grammar xD) ;)**

 **natalia.06; update done.**

 **xcombixgirlx; I never meant that the titanium piece on her leg to be something else than just that. Just a happy coincidence with the lady jam xD**

 **A/N; Once again, thank you so much for your kind words and for the favs and follows!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; thanks to everyone. Every review, fav and follow means a lot guys.**

* * *

'buzz...buzz...buzz...buzz...'

"The fuck is that?" Stacie groaned.

"Sorry, is my alarm" I turn it off "It's 6a.m I gotta take a shower and get to my shift" I yawned and stretched my limbs.

"At what time is your shift?"

"Seven"

"Do you think you'll make it? I mean you'll go to your place and do all that and then head back here" She asked a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I have scrubs in my locker and I'll take the shower here" I smile. "If i'm not too loaded with work I'll come and visit you ok"

"Yeah sure, though I'll just wait for my parents and I'll go to work too. I really want to stay here but I got patients"

"At what time you're parents will be here?"

"I really don't know"

"Well then, if you need anything just give me a call" I stand up from the chair and gave Beca a kiss on her forehead "I'll come to see you later beautiful" I whispered in her ear. "See you later Stacie"

"Bye Chlo"

After my shower I went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. I finish eating and headed to my unit to check on my patients. At ten I had a surgery that lasted almost two hours and after that I had a free time so I headed to ICU to check on Beca.

Once I arrived there I saw a really sad couple inside Beca's room, they looked in their late forties; they must be Beca's parents. I knocked on the door even though they could see me (everything was glass) they motioned for me to get in.

"Hi Doctor, can you tell us how our daughter is doing?" The man asked me.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm not Beca's doctor. I'm her friend, Chloe Beale."

"So you're the sun?" The woman asked me

"Excuse me?" I didn't know what she meant.

"She's just exhausted" He narrowed his eyes to his wife "I'm Mark.. Mark Conrad Beca's father, this is my wife Jennifer Conrad"

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Chloe Beale" I just had finished saying that when both of them were all over me hugging me.

"We're so glad to finally meeting you honey" Mrs Conrad told me.

"So if you're not a doctor did you use that outfit to get in here?" Mr Conrad ask me.

"Ooh no!, I am a doctor just not Beca's. I'm in pediatrics. I had a free time so I wanted to see if there were any news"

On the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Jones coming to the room. "Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Conrad" He smiled at them and nod at me "Dr. Beale, giving another visit to your friend?"

Before I could say anything the Conrads talk "How's our daughter doctor?"

He look at me and then at them but they nodded giving him permission to talk in front of me, he then took Beca's chart from his place at the end of the bed "Well she had a pretty bad car accident but she's progressing at an amazingly fast pace" He nodded at the chart and then look up to see Beca's parents "Her edema has decreased in 80%, last night was on 30% so that's really great" I beamed when I heard that... "20% more and we'll take her for an MRI to check everything is perfect, and if it does we'll take her out of the coma slowly lowering the pentobarbital doses. Once we're done with that we're gonna focus on her lung, to see how it's doing, for now we can say it's working perfectly but we need to see if it can work without the ventilator help if that goes as expected then she'll leave the ICU ward and will be moved to a normal room."

Beca's parents seemed relieved.

"Thank you so much Doctor" both of them said.

"No problem, if you have no further questions I'll go check on my other patients, if you'll excuse me". And he left the room.

"Sweetheart can you traduce what the doctor said? We know are good news because you smile at what the doctor said but we wanna know what that all meant" Ms Conrad ask sheepishly.

"In normal words Beca's brain is responding well to the induced coma, her brain is swollen so this state helps her brain to relax and the swelling decreases, when the brain goes 100% back to normal the doctors will take a magnetic resonance imaging, the MRI, which helps to see every layer of her brain and see if there's any damage. When the doctors confirm there's no damage they will lower the doses of the medication that has her in the coma so she can wake up. As for the lung, right now is working with the ventilator" I pointed at the machine. "That's why she has this tube in her mouth; it helps her breath, once she's up the doctors will see if she can breath on it's own or if she still needs help if she doesn't need help she'll be taken to a normal room in the fifth floor, she will take therapy to help her lung but she can do that from home" I smiled at them

"Ok those really are great news, thank you so much darling" Mrs Conrad said.

"No problem" I glance at the hour on my phone "I have a surgery in 30 minutes so I have to go get clean. But before I leave I wanted to ask you if I-I can c-come back to visit Beca again"

"Of course you can Chloe, we'll be here all day and Stacie we'll get here when she's done at her job so don't worry. You can come back anytime." Mr Conrad told me with a big smile.

"Ok thank you so much, if you need anything you can tell the nurse to page me and I'll be here as soon as I can"

"Thank you darling"

"It was really nice to me you, bye" And I exited the room.

The surgery was longer than I expected, my shift ended at 4 and now was 7 and I still had some patients to check. Finally I finished all my job at 8:30p.m I didn't had any chance to check my phone until I was done. I had a few missed calls from Stacie and Bree and messages too. I open the messages.

 **Stacie:**

 _She's up Chloe! OMG she's up now you need to come to her room!_

 _received 7:14_

 **Bree:**

 _Get your ass to Beca's room Stacie just told me she's up!_

 _received 7:15_

I didn't even bother to check the other messages because I sprinted to Beca's room. I ran through the double-door and when I got to her room there she was, she looked at me with those gorgeous dark blue eyes I've missed so much and gave me that smirk that drives me crazy. She looked beautiful, even with that awful bandage on her head, she didn't had the ventilator tube anymore, that meant her lung was able to work on it's own.

With her hand she motioned me to enter the room and I did, her parents were still there and also Stacie. I got into the room and her parents and sister greeted me with the hugest smile on their faces. As rude as it could be I didn't pay attention to them, I just wanted to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her. I went straight to stand next to her. When I got there she grabbed my hand.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hi" she locked her eyes with mine. "I promised to be on starbucks on saturday, so I fought" she gave me a smile.

"You heard all that?" I asked her sheepishly.

"I heard everything, even the questions" she sighted "By the way" she whispered "I loved it when you called me baby" But everyone in the room heard, I blushed and she laugh.

"Can you guys give us a moment please?" She told her parents and sister.

"Of course sweetie" And they all got out of the room.

"Ok, it's not saturday yet but you have your chance to talk today, have a seat" I took one of the chairs and pulled it as close as I could to her bed. "While I was out, you told me that you wanted to be with me, that you wanted me to fight for you, for us and I did. But what about your boyfriend" She asked the last part with a sad voice.

I took her hand and looked directly into her eyes "I broke up with him, it's over. And If you still want, I want us to give us a chance. To be happy"

* * *

 ** _Another A/N; I fell back on my rabbit hole again, so I'll try to update this daily as usual but if I forget for some reason, you are welcome to remind me. I'll try my best to finish this fic, I already have like 10 more chapters so I hope it won't be so hard (even in my state) Again thanks. I'm out. Peace ✌_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; Another one, hope you guys like it. ✌**

* * *

"I know I hurt you with all my shit and we didn't start with the right foot, everything has happened so fast so maybe we can start as friends and I know you said you didn't wanted to be friends with me but we can see where we go from there but if you don't want any-" I put my index finger in her lips to shut her up, I would've kissed her but my body was so sore that I couldn't.

"You're rambling gorgeous, I want to be with you; you already know that. And I know I said no before but it was because of the douche you called 'boyfriend' but now that you're not with him, we can start as friends" She gave me that beautiful smile I love so much and stand up from the chair to hug me placing a kiss on my cheek.

That's when I notice she was wearing scrubs and a lab coat and then I heard a beep from her phone, she looked at it and just smile.

"You need to go to work?" I said a little disappointed, I didn't wanted her to leave.

She shook her head "Nah, I just finish my shift it's uh...I started to follow you on twitter and instagram after the Jimmy Fallon show and the notification was from your instagram" She blushed a little.

"Stalker" I smirk "Why's there an update from my instagram? I haven't use it, I don't even have my phone" I raise my brow.

"Stacie uploaded a picture of you, your fans were really worried about you and she did to let them know you're ok"

"Let me see" I took the phone from her hand, there was a picture of me at the exact moment I was looking at Chloe across the room smiling at her like an idiot, with the caption _'I know you guys are worried 'bout my sister's health, you don't have to anymore, she's alive and awake. She'll probably kill me for using her phone but anyway #shelookslikeanidiotsmilingather -#medialie'_

"I'm going to kill that asshole" I mumbled. "What does media lie mean?"

"Um don't worry about that, right now just focus on getting your butt out of here" she smiled.

"Chloe c'mon tell me"

"Alright, different gossip sites have been telling that last night you were on drugs and drunk and stuff like that, saying that you were driving recklessly, they even photoshopped a picture from the accident to put you on the driver's seat. Jesse released a statement about that not being true but they keep saying the same shit"

"They always do the same, I don't give a fuck anymore...Do you happen to have info about when I'll leave this place?"

"Why would I? I'm not your doctor"

"But you _are_ a doctor, a very sexy one by the way" she chuckle.

"Thanks for that, and I'm on peds babe. I'm pretty sure Dr. Jones will stop by anytime soon to tell you about that"

"I really love when you call me 'babe' you know"

There was a knock on the door we both turn to see and my mom popped her head "Is it safe to come back?" I kind of nod and the three of them enter the room.

"So you have your sun back honey?" my mom asked bouncing on the chair with excitement.

"Ma stop it" I narrowed my eyes at her and Chloe kept looking at all of us trying to figure out what that meant.

"I just wanna know honey, she's really sweet and your father and I can see that she really cares about you"

"Ok this is the second time you call me like that, what does that even mean"

"That _you are_ her sun" my mom said matter of factly.

I just rolled my eyes "Don't listen to her Chlo she has jet lag"

"Beca show more respect and let me finish" she scolded me "You darling are her sun, she gravitates around you and not matter how bad she gets burn, she still has the need to be around you to 'survive' so to say" Of course my mother would take any opportunity to embarrassed me.

"Ma please shut up" I put my hands on my face to cover my embarrassment.

"Rebecca Mitchell-Conrad, you do not talk to your mother like that" My dad scolded me "As much as I am on your side, she's right you need this girl in your life." Stacie was practically on the floor laughing at the way my parents kept scolding me and Chloe's face almost broke into two from the smile she had on her face.

"Ok the 'let's embarrass Beca' time is done, do any of you know when I'm leaving this place?"

"We saw the Doctor on one of the other rooms, I don't think he'll take to long to stop by" Stacie said once her laughing moment was over.

"Good night everybody" Like Stacie said, it wasn't long until the doc was in my room "Rebecca we'll be transferring you to a private room within the next hour"

I interrupted him "Just Beca please"

"Ok sorry, once you're settled on the room, the doctors up there will start your therapy to make your lung stronger. You'll still have to stay in the hospital at least one more week before you can go home" He explain.

"Oh c'mon, I'm already fine, it's so boring here" I whined.

"It's the procedure Beca, we still have to have you in observation due to your head injury"

"Fine" I sighed "Will you still have time to come visit me?" I asked Chloe.

"Of course I will, I'll be two floors down so don't worry" And kissed my cheek.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"You two better eat good and behave" My mother told my sister and me with her 'you'll do as I say' voice "And you too darling" She told Chloe in the sweetest voice she could. The two had hit it off really well, my dad was still a little reluctant about her but that didn't mean he didn't liked her.

"Don't worry Ms Con-" My mom gave her _the look_ "Jenny, Don't worry Jenny. And I'll make sure this two behave"

"Don't do anything stupid kids" My dad told us and mom slapped his arm "Mark!" He winked at us and the looked at her "Sorry love" He is a whipped man.

Their flight was called and after more goodbyes and scolds from our mother they boarded the airplane. We headed to the car.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant to eat something" Stacie suggested.

"Go to that mexican place I like, I'm craving for some guacamole with chips" I told her.

We arrived at the restaurant, Stacie sat across from Chloe and I on the table and we placed our orders.

* * *

We were going out of the restaurant when we saw a bunch a paparazzi, someone inside must've call them.

"Fuck!" I groaned "Chlo if you don't feel comfortable with all that" I pointed at the dudes with cameras "We can ask the manager of this place to let us walk out through the back door"

"It's ok don't worry, they're here for you not me. Just be careful with your leg"

"They'll ask a bunch of questions, you don't have to answer any of them. And thanks to superman you have glasses, just put them on cause those freaking flashes hurt" I grabbed her hand and the three of us headed outside of the restaurant to our car. Once we stepped outside hell broke loose.

"Beca is it true your accident was because you were on drugs?...Is it true you were drunk?" two different guys asked.

"Why would you keep asking that if you don't believe what we say dude. My manager already release a statement you can read that" I told them and winked.

"Who's the gorgeous redhead?... Is she your girlfriend?...give us something Beca...first time we see you holding hands with a girl!...No more one night stands for badass Beca?.. Stacie do you like your sister's girlfriend, what's your name mysterious girl?" They kept screaming their questions.

I just pulled Chloe closer to me as we kept walking to the car, she squeezed my hand reassuring me she was ok. Before we made it to the car one of the guys punched Chloe on the face with her camera and I snapped.

"Dude seriously! You just hit my girlfriend in the face, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled at the dude and started to walk to him to punch him. Chloe tug my hand though "It's ok Beca, I'm ok. Let's just get to the car before they hurt your leg" Somehow her touch made me calm down and I just nodded walking away from the asshole who punched her.

Stacie went ahead to get the car, and was already on the side of the sidewalk. Chloe helped me to get in and then jump into the back seat.

"Did you just called me you're girlfriend?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; Chloe's dress is the one that gorgeous Brittany Snow used on the People Choice Awards (I think last year) I just made it shorter here. So if you wanna drool a little go and check her out! ;)**

* * *

"Did you just called me you're girlfriend?" She asked me surprised.

"I uh, I think I did" I turn to see her "I'm sorry I know you said friends but he hit you and I just snapped"

"Beca it's ok" She chuckled. "I was just a little surprise that's all"

"Right now is a bit late, but you know that tomorrow every gossip site, magazine and shit are gonna talk about you two being together right?" Stacie said. I didn't knew if that was meant for me or Chloe.

"Don't give a fuck dude, soon she'll be my girlfriend so who cares if they know now or later" I said

"Confident much?" Chloe asked me with a smirk. I just winked at her.

Stacie drove us to our place, I went inside first and the first thing I see on our living room is Aubrey's face.

"The hell Aubrey!" I yelled when I saw her "Fuck! you scared the shit out of me, now help me pick up my heart out of the floor dude!" The three of them just laugh at me. "How did you get in?"

"I gave her a key and the code" Stacie said.

I turned to see Stace and then again at Aubrey "You didn't steal anything from us did you?" I raised my brow.

"Keep calling me a thief and I'll kick you in your leg" She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright you two calm down, Bree let's go to my room" She grabbed Aubrey's hand and took her to her room, without even a fucking goodbye to us.

"Then there were two. What'd you wanna do gorgeous?" I ask her.

"I don't know, what do you do for fun here?"

"Uh sleep or swim in the pool. But I doubt you wanna do any of those"

"Really that's all you do?" She laugh

"Mhm, I spend most of my time on the studio"

"Ok let's watch a movie"

"No rom-com and no comedy. Horror or action, pick" I told her

"Do you have Evil Dead?

"1981 or 2013"

"1981 of course" She said like it was obvious.

"C'mon let's watched it in my room" I grabbed her hand and took her to my room, it was the first time she was in here, she had been in the house but never in my room. When we entered she just stood there taking all in.

"Will you come to bed or you just gonna stand there, I can move the tv so you can see it from there?" I joked.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly. "It just feels weird to be in your room you know, plus I expected you to have all your awards here cause they're not in the living room"

"They're downstairs in my studio, didn't you saw them when you were down there?"

"I was busy paying attention to something else" She blushed.

"Oh right, uh well if you feel weird here we can always go back to the living room"

"I didn't mean it like that" She squinted. "Put the movie on" And sat on the bed.

I put the movie, ran back to bed and put a bunch of pillows leaned on the headboard and instead of sitting I just laid, she followed suit.

The movie started and I instinctively took her hand, she looked at me and smile.

When the "scary" parts began she started to move closer and closer to me, and when Cheryl poked her head out of the basement trap door she jumped and hugged me by the waist whilst burying her head on the dip of my neck. I lift my arm to put it around her and pulled her closer. We spend the rest of the movie like that, I didn't even pay attention to it anymore I was just staring at Chloe, caressing her locks as she drew circles on my hip bone.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie we fell asleep, after several hours she woke me up rubbing her thumb in my cheek. I didn't wanted to moved; I wanted to stay like that forever but I couldn't stop the smile that crept on my lips.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" She whispered.

"I don't want to" I groaned. "I just wanna stay like this forever" And she leaned to press a kiss on my temple.

"I don't want to either, but Stacie came to tell us dinner's ready"

"Fuck Stacie and fuck food" I opened my eyes and looked straight into her eyes. "I could starve to death just to stay like this forever with you gorgeous"

She again leaned to kiss me but this time on the lips, her lips were so fucking soft; like silk, it was the first time we kissed since the night I made love to her. I could taste her peppermint lip gloss, we deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding onto mine. She slid her hand to my hips and moved it inside of my shirt, I grabbed her neck to pull her face closer to me. She started to move her hand up to my breasts...

"B c'mon dinner's ready!" Stacie yelled knocking on the door.

I groaned into our kissed and Chlo pulled back laughing. "Don't laugh red" I narrowed my eyes.

We stand up from bed and I opened the door, Stacie was still there waiting for me to go out.

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now. You just cockblocked me" I hissed.

"Oh shit, did I interrupted you?" she said a smirk.

"Fuck off Stacie" I told her while we walked downstairs. "What's for dinner?"

"Taco Bell, you still hate me?" She smiled.

"Not until I finish my food." Chloe laugh.

* * *

 **Four days later...**

"Why do I have to go?" I winned.

"Because I wanna look good for you, so you gonna tell me if I look good or not"

"I hate shopping, gorgeous"

"So you're just gonna let your girlfriend go alone to the mall at 7p.m" She raise her brow.

Oh yeah she was my girlfriend now, we made it official this morning.

She came home before going to work -6a.m- and brought me a birthday gift (it's my birthday today by the way) after I thanked her she pulled a bouquet of her favorite flowers (yeah, hers) and asked me if I wanted to be her girlfriend, it was pretty high school-ish but I felt great when she asked me and of course I immediately said yes then she left for work; really romantic.

"If it's late why would you go then?"

"Stop complaining and come with me Beca!" She snapped.

"Geez woman, calm down. I'll go"

We walked to the garage to get the car.

"Just cause I'm in the mood and I really don't want to drive to a mall, you'll get to pick the car and drive it" I told her

She squealed so loud that dogs within miles would hear her. "Really?"

"Yup, keys are there" I pointed at the board were I kept the car keys.

"Any one I want?" I nodded.

She picked the keys of the Aston (my favorite) I walked to the driver seat door and held it open for her, then I went to seat on the passenger side.

* * *

Inside of the mall I runned into some of my fans so I had to stop a few times to take a bunch of pictures and sign autographs. Every time that had happened Chloe just looked really proud at me.

She led the way to one of the many stores in there, it was girly as fuck. She went to where the dresses were and picked a bunch, then she took my hand and walk to the dressing room. Thanks to superman there was a couch just outside so I could seat while she tried the clothes. It was so fucking boring, she put a dress, walked out of the dressing room, asked me if she looked good and then go back in to try another one.

It was the same thing over and over again, we went to almost ten stores cause every time I picked a dress just to go back home and because she looked good in any of them, she would found a reason not to take it.

"Ok how do I look in this one" She asked while modeling the dress for me.

"You look gorgeous, like you always do. You'll look gorgeous even in a garbage bag" And I wasn't lying, she always looked good.

"You say the same with every single dress babe" She winned "You just saying it so we go home" She pouted.

"I'm not just saying it Chlo" I stand up and pulled her by her waist. " You _do_ look gorgeous in any dress you wear" And gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ok just a last one and will go home to get ready for the club" She ran back to the dressing room.

Several minutes later she walked out of the dressing room with her normal clothes. I looked at her but she walked straight to the cashier and paid something. I froze there, I didn't know what had happened. She came to my side and said "Let's go"

"Weren't you...going to...try another dress?"

"I already picked one, but you don't get to see it till later tonight, before we head to the club." She smirked.

"You bring me here to help you pick a dress, and you ended up picking it by yourself and now I don't even get to see it?" I raised my brow.

"Yup, let's go we're gonna be late"

* * *

"Chlo are you ready or what?" She was getting dress in the guest room, I was already dressed and ready to go.

"Just a minute babe"

"Alright I'll wait for you downstairs"

I was checking my twitter and instagram were a bunch of fans around the world were wishing me a happy birthday. When I heard Chloe walking towards me, I locked my phone and look up.

There she was, as gorgeous as always. Wearing a pale yellow v-neck cut dress with triangle cuts on her sides, it was a few inches above her knee.

My jaw dropped and I widened my eyes so much that they almost fell out of my face, I made a really great impression of a fish moving my mouth trying to say something but I could make any sound.

"Stop drooling and let's go" She laugh.

After I snapped out of my trance and the dirty thoughts I had of her, I said "Wait, let's take a picture together" I took my phone out and she posed next to me, kissing me on the cheek and I took the photo. I uploaded it to instagram with the caption 'Best birthday EVER #love #sweetlife #myhappiness'

We arrived to Jack's club, and bunch of paparazzi took photos of us getting out of my car and getting into the club holding hands. Apparently we were the "new hottest couple in hollywood" whatever that meant.

We made our way to one of the biggest VIP lounge on the second floor of the bar and it was surprisingly dark.

 _"SURPRISE!"_

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review, fav o followed my fic! ✌ It really helps with the motivation.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ; Dejá vu! A little more of smut, so if you don't like it, cover your eyes or skip the last part... Almost 3k words in this one just cause I'm happy for what Brittany said in her live stream. ✌**

 **Leave a review, follow, fav or something :P**

* * *

 _"SURPRISE!"_ and the lights turn on. There were a lot of my friends, along with Stace, Aubrey and Amy.

"What the fuck is this you guys?" Everyone knew I hated surprises but when I saw Chloe's look and smile I couldn't help but feel happy about this.

"Guilty as charge!" Amy yelled raising her hands above her head. "It was your girl's idea but we all worked on it" She said pointing at her, Stace and Aubrey.

Of course something like this would be Chloe's idea. The room was filled with helium balloons all over the lounge, there was a poster with 'Happy Birthday Grumpy' written on it. And there was a tower of chocolate cupcakes (my favorites)

"Oooh chocolate cupcakes" My eyes twinkle at the sight of the tower and Chloe just laugh at my excitement. She placed one arm around my waist and pulled me closer in a one side hug "Happy birthday baby" she whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for this gorgeous. You dragged me to the mall to distracted me didn't you?" I whispered back. She laugh and nodded

"Alright you two lovebirds, stop it. Red you need to learn how to share her" Amy told us as she pulled me for a bear hug -the ones only she can give-.

After her everyone there hugged me too, I thanked them all. And everyone went on with their own conversations. Everyone was having fun; even me, what else could I ask for my birthday? I had my gorgeous girlfriend, my sister, my closest and no so closest friends, and even though every year my birthday felt crappy since my parents died (even if my adoptive parents loved me and I loved them back as much as they did, I had always missed my birth parents), this was different. It felt good, more than good, it felt amazing.

"C'mon babe, let's dance" Chloe took me out of my thoughts

"Let's go for a drink before, I'm thirsty"

We walked downstairs and went to the bar. "Can I have a coke please, with ice" I told the bartender. Chloe looked at me surprised by my choice of drink.

"You're not drinking tonight?" I shook my head "Well then I won't drink either" And smiled.

"You can drink all you want gorgeous, I don't cause I wanna enjoy all this, being with you, with my sister and all my friends"

"I want to enjoy that too" She pecked my lips "I'll have the same" She told the bartender.

A fan tapped my shoulder to ask me to sign her phone cover and saying she was a huge fan. Before leaving she gave me a transparent box with a huge ass cupcake and wished me happy birthday. After she left I turned my head to see at my girlfriend.

And jealousy ran through my body like my blood when I saw a dude hitting on her.

"Dance with me baby, then we can go to my place and have a fun night" the asshole winked at her.

"Not interested thanks, I'm here with my girlfriend" And when she turn to face me. The guy pulled her by her arm and told her "I can turn you around don't worry"

I stand up and push the asshole "Are you stupid or deaf? Didn't you hear her say she is here with me asshole!"

"You'll really pick that" he said pointing at me. "Instead of me baby?" He asked Chloe.

And just when I was about to punch him straight in the face, I felt Chloe's arms around me "C'mon let's go dance baby" My blood was boiling but feeling Chloe's skin against mine calmed me.

We were in the middle of the crowd and she started dancing, she put her head next to mine and whispered "Dance" She wasn't asking me, she was ordering me. And I did as I was told.

All the other people in there made us get closer and closer as we danced. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist, we started slow dancing in our own world.

"Even though I don't like you fighting, I really loved seeing you all jealous" She said.

"You're mine, no one else can touch you, look at you or talk to you but me" And leaned my head to her neck, sucking her skin to mark her. She moaned at my actions and after I pulled away, she looked into my eyes.

"I'm all yours babe" We kissed, deeply. The kiss was full of unadulterated love. "I really like it when you get all possessive to me" She mumbled in my lips.

"Let's go home gorgeous"

"But your party"

"I just want to be with you"

I texted Stacie, while Chloe drove us home

* * *

"How the fuck do I take this dress off of you" I groaned into our kiss.

"Babe...zipper...back"

I was so into our kiss and our touches that I didn't even realize there was a zipper on the back, I quickly unzipped it and pull the dress off of her body throwing it away.

Underneath she was wearing a black lace bra with matching underwear. She looked fantastic.

I moved my hands to her hips and she pulled me closer to her by my neck, deepening our kiss, she took off my shirt and undo my jeans, she kneeled to took them off and placed open-mouth kisses all the way back stopping in my hip bone sucking hard, that action made me moan loudly, I pulled her softly by her hair to my lips kissing her hard, feeling her tongue against mine. I bit her bottom lip and she bucked her hips asking for more friction. I moved my hands to her ass and squeeze it really hard, she let out a whimper and a moan. With my hands still on her ass I lift her and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I moved us closer to the wall and slammed her against it; another loud moan escaped her mouth.

I unclasped her bra with one hand and with my other one I kept squeezing her ass. I threw her bra across the room, then moved my mouth to her neck biting and kissing her, marking my territory across her skin. Her moans were louder and I loved that sound, it was music for my ears. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and moved me towards my bed, once we were close she pushed me and I fell on the bed.

She climbed and put her legs on both of my sides straddling me, she put her forehead against mine and whispered with her husky voice "It's my turn to make you feel good" She quickly unclasped my bra and brought her head down to my breasts, she lingered there without touching me or doing anything, just breathing against my nipple. It was something simple but for me it was something out of this world it was driving me crazy, then I felt her tongue circling my nipple and out of nowhere she bit me, hard, it hurt but it felt so good I moaned so loud that my throat hurt a little. She then started to suck soothing the pain, she moved to my other nipple following the same procedure.

I was so lost in the pleasure that I couldn't do anything else than just moan and hold onto her hair tight. She travelled down my stomach kissing me and marking me, she got to the waistband of my boy shorts, she toured it with her tongue. Then, she pulled them off with her teeth taking her bikini as well.

I was dying to feel her mouth in my wet folds, to feel her inside me, but I didn't wanted to rush anything since it was her first time doing it with a girl. She moved back to my face and kissed me and felt her hand moving closer and closer to where I needed her the most she stopped millimeters away from my slit.

"Do you want me" she whispered and I nodded. "Say it, I want to hear you say it"

"I..I do baby... I want you so bad, I need you" This dominant side of Chloe turned me on so much.

When I said what she wanted, she moved her fingers and without any warning she thrust three inside of me. "Chloe!" I moaned.

She bucked her lips to thrust me even harder pushing her hand with her thigh "D-Don't stop baby" Her moves got me to the edge really quick (in record time actually)

When I was about to cum she slowed her thrusting until she stopped I whimpered, I needed her and she knew that "I don't want you to cum yet babe. I want you to cum in my mouth" and she moved her head down to my centre, I spread widely my legs as I felt her tongue running through the outside of my slit; her fingers still inside of me. She then started sucking my clit while moving her fingers in and out of me "You taste delicious" , I bucked my hips asking for more.

"Chloe yeah! More baby" I yelled, she fastened her moves and quickly my walls began to tight around her fingers "Holly sh...CHLOE!" she felt me cum and pulled her fingers and mouth out of me. She straddled me again and lined our centres, I wasn't even done with my first orgasm when she was already thrusting her clit against mine it was the best feeling ever.

I felt my second orgasm building quickly with her thrust, I shut my eyes in preparation "No, open your eyes babe, look at me. Cum with me" she ordered me and I did as I was told. Her eyes were filled with lust and love. "Cum with me Beca" and when she said that I lost it; we lost it. We came together, I could feel her juices running through me. She panted and crumbled on top of me.

"Wow" I panted "That..was...wow" She nodded in my chest. "You sure..you..hadn't..done..this before?" And she chuckled moving to my side, with her head resting still on my chest.

"You're my first babe, but I've been watching a lot of lesbian porn to learn something" she said sheepishly.

I threw my head back laughing. "You learn this from watching porn?"

"Mhm, well just the moves. Everything else was all me" she whispered.

"Well then keep watching more cause that was amazing." And I placed a kiss on the top of her head and she kissed my collarbone.

We stayed like that for a while, not saying anything just touching and caressing. Chloe then broke the silence "Babe?"

"Mhm" I mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" her voice was soft.

"You can ask me anything gorgeous"

"Why is your last name Mitchell-Conrad and not just Conrad like Stacie, did you got married and kept the last name or what? I know is a sensitive topic so you don't have to answer"

I laugh at the conclusion she thought "Definitely not married, it is kinda sensitive but I want to answer... Uh my parents died when I was four; well my birth parents, their last name was Mitchell"

"I'm so sorry babe, you don't need to keep going"

"It's ok Chlo... I was sent to an orphanage and several couples tried to adopted me but they always sent me back, anyway that's not important...Um when I was seven mom and dad came to the orphanage along with Stace, you should've seen nine year old Stacie; she looked like a stick insect so tall and thin" we both laugh "my connection with them was really strong and they adopted me but they decided to keep my last name as it was; like for respect to my parents. At first it was weird cause I thought that any day they would take me back to the orphanage but they never did. When I was ten I talked to them and told them that I wanted to be officially part of their family not that I already was and told them that I wanted to use their last name but I also wanted to keep my birth last name. So we decided to use both" I finished my story and she propped herself on her elbow to look straight into my eyes.

"It's because of those couples that you don't get too close to anyone? Stacie said something like that" She kept her soft voice.

"You could say that. I'm not really a 'people person' but when someone really wants to be in my life and they show it like my family or Amy and well now you, I accept them and put my heart out to them, trusting they won't hurt me"

"I know I left you before, but that won't happen again babe, I'll be here for you forever and I'll never hurt you again. I promise" And kissed me on the lips. "Do you remember them?"

"Kinda, I mean it wasn't like I was many years with them. I really don't remember them physically but mom has a box filled with pictures of them with me. But I do remember things they did, like I get this flashbacks from our times together. My dad's name was Sam he was oncologist, I'm pretty sure he would've been delighted with me having a girlfriend who's a doc" She smiled. "And mom's name was Jackie she was a music teacher on the local school; she taught me a lot of things about music. She used to sing to me all the time." I stand up from bed (Chloe burrowed her brows) and went to my desk, looking thru all the stuff in the drawer until I found what I was looking for. I went back to bed hugging Chloe again.

"What's that" She said pointing at the items I had in my hand.

"This is a CD mom made me, she did it a week before their accident. I used to listen to it a lot so now it doesn't work, but I made a copy of the files before that happened" I look into her beautiful eyes "You wanna hear it?"

"If you feel comfortable, of course I'd love to" We sat and I took my laptop from my desk.

I put my laptop in my lap, after it finished booting up I plugged the usb. Clicking on the first file and the music began to play.

Chloe closed her eyes, listening to the music and the lyrics. When she didn't recognize the first three she opened her eyes. "Are those originals?" she asked me surprised. And I nodded.

"Oh my God Babe, is that your mom's voice?" She widened her eyes.

"Yes it is, she used to write songs about me or dad. Her songs were the only ones that helped me sleep. The other day you spent the night here, and you were singing in the shower; you reminded me a lot of her. You have her same attitude; full of life, I guess that's why you're my 'sun' like mom said, maybe that's why I felt such a strong connection with you, even when you hated me" A sad smile formed in my lips.

It was the first time I told any of this to anyone other than Stacie. It felt nice to talk about them again.

"C'mere baby" She hugged me. "Your mom had a beautiful voice." And kissed my temple "I may not have her voice but I'll sing to you anytime you want me to"

"Can you sing to me right now? I asked her sheepishly.

"Of course babe, by the way, thanks for telling me all this" I turn off my laptop and we cuddled on the bed. Soon began to sing.

* * *

 _I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours_

 _You healed these scars over time_  
 _Embraced my soul_  
 _You loved my mind_  
 _You're the only angel in my life..._

* * *

 ** _xcombixgirlx... Here's the real reason Chloe dragged her to all those stores ;) ...And yeah it was amazing. I was drooling all over my phone xD_**

 ** _Rubiksmaniac... Just cause you ask for it dude! ✌_**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have the freacking flu, so that on top of my stupid insomnia it's making me feel shittier than usually, but here's a new update. The song is "If you could see me now- The script" I change a few words to make it fit the story.**

 **Thanks for the follows and favs. Don't forget to leave a review or something. I'm out... Peace ✌**

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

"Hello"

"You're still working gorgeous?" I asked her.

"I'm about to finish my shift, Why babe?"

"Do you think you can come to my studio?. I'm working on something and I could use your help."

"I don't know why would you need my help" She laugh "but ok. I'll be there in 40"

"Alright, drive safe. Bye"

* * *

There was a knock on my studio door, I went to opened it and immediately was greeted by a hug and a kiss from my girlfriend.

"Ok, what do you need my help for?" She said.

"Remember the other day we were talking 'bout my parents?" I told her, taking a seat in my swivel chair. She took a seat on the leather couch that was in front of me.

"Yeah I do, what about it?" She raised her brow.

"I wrote a song, I just finished my album but I want to put it on it as a bonus track and I want _you_ to help me with it" I smiled at her.

"Babe you could get any artist to sing with you"

"I know, but I want _you_. You know the story and the meaning behind the lyrics. It'll be just the chorus gorgeous."

"Just the chorus?" She asked cautiously. I nodded. "Fine, I'll help you... But I need to see the lyrics first" she said smugly. I took my notebook and gave it to her.

"The parts that are highlighted are the ones you'll sing, and the ones that have this number 2 at the beginning are for both of us" I said pointing at what I had scribbled. I waited a few minutes, looking closely at Chloe's face to look for some reaction but her face was blank.

The she turn her face "Oh my God Beca! this is.. is amazing" she said and tears started running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Chlo. Let's get that gorgeous butt of yours inside the booth, c'mon" I said wiping the tears of her face.

We spent the next hours working on it, we worked perfectly together. It was the first time I finished a song in less than a day.

"You're done working your magic there?" Chloe asked me from her place on the couch.

"Almost"

"Hurry, I want to hear it" She urged me.

"Alright is done"

She jumped from the couch and ran to sit on my lap. "Play it" And I did as I was told.

The music began to play through the speakers.

* * *

( **Chloe :** _Beca :_ _ **Both**_ _)_

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 _It was september 9th just another normal day  
The rain came and it took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Mom you should see the tours that I'm on  
I see you standing there next to Dad  
Both singing along, yeah arm in arm  
Now there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the woman wasn't good she was great  
She'd say "Music was the home for your pain"  
And explain I was young, she would say_

 _ **Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place**_ _  
I'm trying to make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 **Oh if you could see me now**

 _If you could see me now would you recognize me?  
Would you pat me on the back or would you __**criticize me?**_ _  
Would you follow every line on my_ _ **tear-stained face**_ _  
Put your hand on a heart that was cold  
As the day you were taken away?  
I know it's been a while but I __**can feel you clear as day**_ _  
Right now, I wish I could_ _ **hear you say**_ _  
I drink too much, and I smoke_ _ **too much dutch**_ _  
But if you can't see me now_ _ **that shit's a must**_ _  
You used to say I won't know a win till it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved and I've lost it  
So if you've lost a sister, __**someone's lost a mom**_ _  
And if you've lost a dad_ _ **then someone's lost a son**_ _  
And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out  
So if you get a second to look down on me now  
Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 **Oh, oh**  
 _Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_  
 **Would you love me a loser or winner?**  
 **Oh, oh**  
 _When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 _Yeah I'm just missing you now..._

* * *

"This is amazing!" Chloe yelled once the song was done. "Your fans gonna love it babe"

"It's more for us and my family but I really hope they like it" I kissed her.

"Don't you think your parents will get upset or something for this?"

"Nah, they were always open about them and we always talk about them. So there's no problem" I reassured her. "In fact, Stacie and I would be going back home this weekend and I'll show it to them. Why don't you come with us?"

"You'll take me?"

"Of course, that way I could show you the pictures of my parents. Plus mom and dad already know you and they love you" She beamed at that.

"I'm definitely in!". She hugged me. " So which of all this tattoos you refer on the song." She said moving her index finger along my right arm (I had my full sleeve filled with tattoos)

"This one" I said pointing at black and white roaring lion face on my forearm. "Now that you know let's go home cause it's really late gorgeous"

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey basically lived with us now so I drove home. We walked straight to the stairs to go to my room, and we regretted that, like big time.

My sister and his girlfriend were christening the stairs, yup it was the worst view ever. I wanted to ripped my eyes out, they burn so bad!.

"Dude what the fuck!" I yelled. They were so preoccupied with their stuff that they didn't even hear us enter the house.

They tried to cover their "goodies" with their hands, failing miserably. I lift my gaze to the ceiling and Chloe buried her head in my neck.

"Sorry B, we thought you guys would stay at their apartment" Stace said laughing.

"But the stairs dude! seriously?! Get the fuck into your room, I don't need to see you and Aubrey naked man! I'm gonna need therapy the rest of my life" I yelled throwing my arms in the air.

Both of them laugh and ran to Stacie's room, but they left their mess behind. Their clothes hanging everywhere, a fucking strap-on on one of the steps. It was like a scene of a porn movie.

"I definitely need to burn this house and buy a new one" I mumbled shaking my head.

"Would you take me to therapy with you babe" Chlo said laughing. "That was awful"

"Definitely" I took her hand. "Let's go to our room and try to forget 'bout this shit"

* * *

The next morning my eyes still burn, my mind filled with images of my big sister naked on top of her also naked girlfriend. To make that worse I woke up in my bed alone. But as I sat to go to the bathroom, I saw a piece of paper in Chloe's bed.

 _Morning babe, I'm downstairs making breakfast. Hurry up. xoxo_

That definitely made the morning a little bit better. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I headed downstairs, thanks to superman the mess from last night was gone. My girlfriend was in the kitchen looking drop dead gorgeous as always; making breakfast like she said. Next to mom, she made the best pancakes and waffles in the whole world. My sister and Aubrey were also there.

"Morning su-" I interrupted Stacie mid sentence.

"Don't...I..I can't" I shook my head and held my hand out for her to shut up.

"Oh c'mon B, it's not like you guys haven't had sex around the house. Stop being so prude" she said.

I went to kiss Chloe good morning and then turned to face my sister. "We haven't had sex around the house. We keep it in the bedroom, like you should do too dude and I'm not being 'prude' but I didn't needed..well _we_ didn't needed to see you guys naked."

"What's fun in that Beca" She whined. "Plus you two totally did it in the studio"

"The studio..My studio, not the fucking stairs."

"Ok you two stop it." Chloe said pointing the pancakes spatula to us. "Shut it or you won't get breakfast" And with that I shut up until I had my breakfast, Stace mouthed "You're so whipped" but I didn't care. If my girlfriend asked to go the moon back and forth I'll do it without hesitation.

"You're awfully quiet Bree" Chloe said whilst putting the plates on the counter.

"Sorry, I'm still embarrassed about last night" She blushed.

"Let's just forget about that ok, next time try to make it to your room or somewhere more private" My girl said.

"Ok" Aubrey then said to Stacie. "We should totally calm down honey, since we're going to your parents house"

"You coming too Aubrey?"

"Yeah, I manage to clear a few days on work and to go with you guys. You're not taking Chloe?"

"Of course I'm taking her, I have to. I lose sight of her for two minutes and there's already a bunch of people trying to hit that" I said pointing at Chloe's butt "Like fucking flies"

"Stop with the jealousy and let's finish or we all gonna be late for our jobs." Chloe said looking at the hour on her phone.

* * *

"When do you wanna release the album" Jesse asked me. We were on a meeting at my label with my PR agent.

"I don't know, maybe in two weeks. So it's out close to thanksgiving?"

"I think that's a good idea Beca, with black friday and all that" My PR agent said.

"But she'll have to go to tv shows and all that to promo, you already clean this next week to go to Maine Beca" Jesse argue.

"I'm coming back on thursday dude, while I'm gone you can book the shows and all the things you need me to do. And when I get back we'll do it"

"Alright then, I'll get everything done before you get back."

"You Kristen do all your PR magic shit you do with this label and our artists but multiply it like a thousand times" I grinned at her. "It's my third album and this isn't just mixing, it's me singing. I really want this album to get huge, this time I don't wanna get nominated to awards just as a producer but also as an artist. Understood?" I told both.

"Understood" At unison both answer.

"Ok if that's all, I really need to go to pee. Bye guys"


	19. Chapter 19

"Ma you're smothering them" I rolled my eyes. As soon as we got home from the airport mom and dad ran out of the house to welcome us. She was hugging Chloe and Aubrey really tight. Like I said before, they bonded really well and although neither Stacie nor I had been dating them for too long mom kept asking for a damn wedding.

"Shut it Beca" She hissed. "I've missed you guys."

"More them than us! we're your daughters, not them" Stacie spat throwing her arms to the sky dramatically.

Before all the love demostration towards Chloe and Aubrey all we got was a 'Good your home girls' from mom, dad on the other hand did hug us and gave us kisses on the top of our heads; he just shook hands with our girlfriends.

Mom was still hugging and kissing them on their cheeks, Dad was besides us hugging Stacie, watching the awkward moment. "Yeah and when you get home, you always complain when we hug you. This two gorgeous girls are the ones that make my babies happy, plus they don't complain." Mom squinted at us.

"You're the mother of their girlfriends, they wouldn't say anything to get on your bad side" I smik.

"Beca shut up! stop being rude to your mom" Chloe said and I did shut up. Stacie made a "wuh-PSSSH!" sound just like a whip, I flipped my finger at her (being careful so mom wouldn't see me of course) and both; dad and her started laughing out loud.

Mom finally released the girls. "You'd made a really good wife to my Beca darling" I froze but Chloe smiled proudly. "Alright, let's get inside. You must be really exhausted from the flight."

Dad helped us get the suitcases inside the house and into our rooms once the shock of my mother's words was off. Mom told us to take a nap while she got the dinner ready. I hold Chloe's hand and led her to my room.

* * *

I stood there, in front of her room door. She had a sticker that read 'If music's too loud you're too old' a couple of band logos drawn with sharpie. There were also some insults (I think those were from Stacie) In one side was written 'here lies the fury of shawshank, if you enter get ready to be knocked out bitch!' and a 'Be prepared to be humped' (those may be from Amy) and at the bottom was a draw of a small door, inside of it was written 'Beca's door' I laughed really hard at that.

"Keep laughing at Stacie's stupidity and you'll sleep on the floor" I bit my lip to stop my laughter but my shoulders kept shaking. "Do you wanna get inside or you'll keep admiring our picassos?"

"Alright let's get in, but you gotta admit that's pretty funny" I said still laughing. "What's with the 'get ready to get humped?"

She blushed and scratched the back of her neck "Uh yeah.. Um Stacie and Amy did all that when ma took my door off after she caught me doing something with an older girl"

She opened the door and the inside was beautiful, the room was painted in red, black and white just like her room in LA. There was also a black guitar hanging from the wall, along with some car and bands posters.

Her bed was on a corner, it was more simpler than her current room but it look almost the same.

"You're parents took your door off?" I laugh.

"Ma did it, dad was actually proud of me" She smirked "We had the rule of no girls and I broke it. It wasn't the first time though but it was the first they caught me"

"You're dad was proud?" I said in disbelief.

"Yup, he was especially proud cause she was older not much but still older" She shooked her head smiling "I was a junior and the girl was in college. Actually she was the prom queen in her senior year in hour high school. She hated my guts just like you when I was a sophomore"

"I'll keep an eye for other girls who hate you, apparently we all end up liking you" I swapped her arm.

"Don't worry gorgeous, I may have five or six mistresses but you're the one that has my heart" And pecked me on the lips.

"Good to know, I'm pretty sure your mom will love to hear you're cheating on your future wife"

"Yeah, sorry bout that, don't get scared please. Ma tends to talk without thinking.

"I won't, actually it feels pretty good to know your future mother in law likes you" I told her with a sincere smile.

"Well in that case..." she said trying to get down on one knee. I pulled her by her shoulders.

"Too soon Beca, too soon" we both laugh.

We both took a small shower, and changed our clothes; we were cuddling in the bed when Jenny yelled that dinner was ready.

* * *

"Alright girls, hope you like lasagna" Jenny said while putting the tray on the table. "C'mon take a sit."

I sat next to Beca and Bree next to Stacie, Jenny and Mark on each end.

"Let's say a prayer" Jenny said and Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes. "One day those eyes will get stuck on the back of your skulls" and hit both of them in the back of their heads. Bree and I laugh quietly.

After we said the prayer Jenny began handing the plates with a portion of lasagna and salad.

"When will your album be released honey? So we can buy copies for the family" Mark asked Beca.

"Well we had a meeting two days ago and decided to release it a week before thanksgiving" She shoved a piece of lettuce on her mouth. " Mm talking bout the album, I made a bonus track I'll love you guys hear it first. Chloe helped me actually." She said with a big smile.

"What is it about sweetheart" Jenny asked.

"My parents, I was talking the other day to Chloe 'bout them and the lyrics flowed in my head"

"That's amazing sweetheart, we'll love to hear it. Let's just finish dinner and you can play it"

"What about you honey, How many children have you brought to the world" He asked Stacie.

"A bunch dad, actually right now we're working on a way to help gay and lesbian couples to have kids without the need of a donor" She said proudly.

"She's also working really hard on giving you grandchildren before marriage ma" Beca said with her mouth full of food (like always, she couldn't wait to chew everything before talk)

"Beca manners" Jenny scolded her. "And what do you mean by that"

"Nothing mom, she's crazy don't listen to her" Stacie said with a nervous laugh.

Beca started chewing really fast and at last she gulped the food, Stacie was giving her a dead glare and Aubrey looked like she was about to puke.

"Chloe and I caught them christening the staircase of our home, and now I need therapy ma" Beca smiled devilish.

"WHAT?!" Stacie jumped a little from her seat and Aubrey had the puke in her mouth. Gross, I know.

"Why would you do something like that and in front of your sister Stacie Kailani Conrad?!" Beca was laughing now and Bree had to run to the bathroom to puke. She has this thing were if she gets nervous, anxious, stress and a lot of more things she pukes.

"They had sex in the studio!" Stacie yelled pointing at Beca and me.

Beca stopped laughing and the smile on her face was gone. "Seriously Beca?!" Jenny said.

"At least we did it in private Ma" She defended.

"Alright, as proud as I am of you guys" Mark said laughing and Jenny narrowed her eyes at him and he stopped laughing too. "Girls stop it, I don't wanna hear about my daughter's sex life" He said more calm cause Jenny kept giving him _the_ look.

Aubrey came back from the bathroom a little bit more relaxed.

"Bree sweetheart are you ok? do you need to go to the hospital?" Jenny said with concerned.

"I'm ok Jenny thanks and I'm really sorry for what Beca said. It was in the heat of the moment"

The rest of the dinner was concentrated on Bree and me, about our jobs, family etc. Definitely a more safe topic. When dinner was over Bree and I helped Jenny to clean everything while Beca and Stacie went to the living room with their father to watch tv.

Minutes later we were there too, and Beca played the song she wrote to her parents. Jenny and Mark couldn't be more proud, and apparently they were proud of me too cause aside from them I was the first person Beca had opened about her parents death.

Once again Jenny remarked that I would be a great wife for Beca. I knew it was really soon to think about a wedding; we've been dating for three months now, I mean we haven't even said 'I love you' to each other (not that I didn't wanted to), but it felt nice to know her family supported us.

My relationship with Beca was so different than my relationship with Sean, basically me and him we're 'fuck buddies' I did loved him though after all we were together for 2 years but it was nothing compared with what I felt for her, with Beca everything was more deep, more powerful. Even if we've been dating for only three months now, I already loved her and yes; I did hated her at the beginning but she knew how to win my heart, now she was everything to me; she was my whole life.

After more talk Jenny sent us to bed, saying that tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow was their renewing vows -their silver anniversary as Mark said- and dinner rehearsal, plus after that there was a pool party for the whole Conrad clan, our 'welcoming to the family' Jenny's words.

* * *

"What's with the pool party babe?" Chloe asked me when we were in our bed.

"Ma want's to introduce you and Bree to our entire family. She's happy that we have amazing girlfriends like you two guys" she chuckle.

"She's done this with every girlfriend you've had?"

"Stacie and I aren't the type of girls who date; well we weren't, until you and Aubrey appeared. So feel special gorgeous."

"So I'm your first too?" she said wiggling her eyebrows and I laugh.

"Yup, you are my first and may I add my last. Well if you don't get sick of me that is" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"That'll never happen, so you're stuck with me forever"

I cupped her face and kissed her, she pulled me closer to deepen the kiss and my hands started wandering under her shirt. She immediately slapped my hands when she felt my touch in her breasts.

"Your parents are next door babe, we're not doing this here"

"Oh c'mon!" I winned, "It's not like they don't know" I said kissing her. "I wanna make love to you gorgeous" (Yeah it was cheesy, but for me it wasn't just sex, at least not with Chloe; we were making love)

"As much as I would love to make love to you too, we can't, so calm down." I pouted and she smiled. The I remembered the bungalow.

"Let's go to the bungalow, they won't hear us there." I said excited, pulling her to kiss her one more time.

"What bungalow" she raised her brow but didn't stopped the kiss.

"We have a small bungalow in the backyard, it's not to big but it has a bed" I said between kisses.

"Alright let's go" my smile grew and I jumped out of bed pulling her with me. We tip-toed inside the house so we wouldn't make noise, but once we got outside we ran towards the bungalow.

We got there and suddenly we heard moans and screams, yeah screams. Apparently Stacie had the same idea, cause she was already getting it.

"Oh man, fucking Stacie!" I winned.

"Sorry babe, we'll have to take a cold shower" my creepy smile return to my face. "Stop it pervert, separate showers" I dropped my head to my chest and walked back to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter!..Yeah I don't have a social life ✌**

* * *

"COME ON GIRLS! GET UP!" Jenny yelled through the hallway smashing two pans together. "We need to get breakfast and go to shop groceries.

"God, does she always woke you up like that" I said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"This ain't the worst, all through my junior year to my senior she used to woke me up with a bucket of ice water" Beca chuckle.

"I feel like I'm in a drill camp" I kissed my girlfriend, screw morning breath.

"She'll get better once she eats breakfast. Now let's get up if you don't want to get shower on bed" She stand up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth I followed suit. We always did this, brush our teeth together; it was more than normal now that we basically lived together.

On our way to the kitchen we ran into Stacie "Tonight we get the bungalow" Beca told her.

"No way jose, the bungalow is ours. So hold your hormones and wait till you get to LA to relieve your stress" Stacie said smugly.

"Fuck you legs, you had it last night, it's our turn" Beca whinned

"Ok, you two keep arguing about stupid stuff, I'll go get some breakfast" I told them both.

Going downstairs I heard Stacie say to Beca "See, she doesn't even wanna have sex with you. So fuck off the bungalow is ours."

"Morning Sweetheart" Jenny greeted me with a kiss and a hug.

"Morning Jenny, do you need help with anything?

"Not at all Chloe, sit down. Here have some coffee"

"Thanks, I really need it" I breath the delicious yet steamy scent of the coffee.

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"I did, Beca's bed is really comfy. Except for her side" I chuckle.

"Yeah, that girl spent a lot of time sitting there with her laptop, that you can see her butt print in the mattress." We both laugh, "Speaking of Beca where is she? and the other two?"

"Beca and Stacie are fighting over the bungalow and I think Aubrey is taking a shower."

"They're fighting over the bungalow to see who gets privacy right?" She asked me with a knowing look. "Don't think I didn't hear the four of you sneaking out to the bungalow last night" I blushed so bad.

"Sorry Jenny" I said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, I understand..."

"You understand what ma" Beca, Stacie and Bree got to the kitchen at the same time. Beca sitting on my lap.

"That you are young and have needs, but to stop the fights I'm gonna have to lock the bungalow"

"What's with the bungalow?" Stacie asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Kailani, you're just like your father, can't lie at all" and smacked her in the head. I couldn't get enough of that.

"What time are the rehearsals Jenny?" Bree asked trying to change the subject, so she wouldn't puke again.

"Well the rest of the family will start getting here in less than an hour, so whatever you're going to do you need to do it fast"

"So it won't be in a church ma?" Jenny shook her head. "Thank god!, Stace you get to live one more day" Beca deadpanned.

"Why do you say that babe?" I raised my brow.

"Cause if Stacie gets one foot inside a church she'll burst into flames. She's satan's kid" She answer laughing and Stacie throw her a spoon which she ducked.

"Stop acting like five years old for a minute you two. And stop it with the satan's jokes, not funny Beca. Now eat before the family gets here".

* * *

Both rehearsals went great and ended up really fast, our whole family was there and mom kept dragging both Chloe and Bree around the patio introducing them as our 'amazing and gorgeous girlfriends".

Chloe took a break to go to where I was, taking advantage that mom was caught up in a conversation with Aunt Julie.

"Wow, you have a lot of family babe"

"Yeah, and this are the ones that live here. There are a lot more in different countries" I told her laughing at her shocked face. "How many has ma introduce you to?"

"Well I lost count at 30" she chuckled.

"You have like 15 or 20 more to go" her jaw dropped. "Just kidding babe, at least all of them seem to like you and Bree too"

"Yeah that's nice"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, after a few minutes we broke the kiss. "You're comfortable gorgeous? if you're not, we can always go someplace else."

As reading my thoughts mom came and ask us to go to the grocery shop to get some things for the barbeque and snacks.

I took dad's car and drove us to the store.

"What's left from the list babe?" Chloe asked me.

"Uuh... the booze" I smirk.

"That's not on the list" Chloe slapped my arm.

"It is babe, look. four 24's of heineken. It's my dad's request"

"Alright, let's go to the alcohol aisle". I started pushing the shopping cart and I don't know how but Chloe placed herself between me and the cart; facing me, while I moved the cart around the store. "It's says just beer, not whisky or vodka Mitchell.

"But it's a party my love" I whinned.

"Don't care, we'll just take the beer your dad put on the list.

"Fine cold-hearted woman" And I pout. "Wanna go for a coffee down the street when we're done paying this gorgeous? to avoid a little more my overwhelming family"

"Of course babe" she chuckled.

* * *

"I want an iced coffee please, with lots of whipped cream" I said the waitress.

"Same please"

"You like iced coffee? I asked her in disbelief.

"No, but I wanna try new things with you" she smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, you not afraid to lose points on that badass reputation of yours?"

"Nope, I'm more afraid of losing you, so..."

"Why'd you have to be so sweet" I gave her a kiss.

"It all comes from you, you're like this huge cotton candy and everytime we kiss I get more and more sweeter" her smile grew.

"You and your family have some really weird metaphors" I laugh

Beca' phone started ringing, her mom was calling her.

"Hey ma, what's up?...Yeah we're almost done...She says she's fine but c'mon ma, your almost parading her like the queen of england...Ok know she just hit me for saying that, you really want some abuser as my wife -she earned another punch in her arm and a "you idiot"- ...we stopped in the coffee shop, she was craving for an iced coffee...Of course she's not pregnant ma, how would that even work?!...We won't talk about this on the phone, see you in 20, love ya. Bye."

"Ok now she thinks your pregnant"

"Why?" I gasped

"Cause I said the magic word 'craving'" she said in a hush the last word.

"You got me pregnant with your fingers babe" I mockingly gasped.

"I'm that great" she said proudly. "Anyway we have to go back home, apparently dad needs some beers for the meat".

* * *

We got to Beca's house and there was even more people, like a lot. It was like comic-con minus the costumes and all that -just the people-.

"Ok you two, come inside with me" Jenny told us.

"I gotta take the beer to dad, ma" ... "Love, here's the beer come get it" Jenny yelled. "Now you two, inside."

She took us to Beca's room. "Ok, Chloe what's with the cravings? she asked in a soft voice. " Am I getting grandchildren already?" she was excited.

"What?" I asked whispering

"Ma! we've been dating for three months and we're both women." Beca rolled her eyes. "And last time I check you need a dude to get pregnant."

"You might be using one of Stacie's treatment"

"I'm sorry Jenny, I'm not pregnant" I said apologetically, cause she really was excited.

"Ma, it's ok. If we ever try it; you'll be the first one to now" Beca said with a small smile. "Ma? is it ok if we skip the party? I wanna take Chloe to the hill."

Jenny looked at Beca with loving eyes and a hint of tears. "Of course baby, just drive safe ok."

"Don't worry, love you ma" Beca took my hand and pulled me towards the door. Before we walked out of the room I gave Jenny a hug and said I was sorry once again.

* * *

"Sorry 'bout my mom gorgeous"

"It's ok babe, although I really felt bad; I mean she was really excited" Chloe said with a sad voice.

"Don't worry, someday we'll give her grandkids." I told her with a huge smile and she kissed my cheek.

"I'd love that. By the way where's this 'hill' you're taking me" she asked me.

"You'll see when we get there" I took her hand and intertwined our fingers.

We drove for like thirty minutes, before I started to slow down. I pull up on the side of the road (there was a small place where I could park the car without causing any accident) I got out of the car to open Chlo's door and helped her out of the car.

"Come with me" We we're still holding hands, walking to a small hill that was really close to the road. I stopped and turned to face Chloe, cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss.

"Chloe" I sighed. "I want you to meet my parents" With my hand I pointed to a pair of headstones.

One read

 **Sam Mitchell '** _ **Beloved and amazing husband and father'**_ **April 29th 1966** \- **September 9th 1998**

and the other one

 **Jacqueline Mitchell 'Beloved and amazing wife and mother August 13th 1968 - September 9th 1998**

"Mom, Dad this is Chloe Harlow Beale, my girlfriend _('and hopefully my future wife' I thought to myself)"_ Pointing at Chloe. "Chloe, this are my birth parents."

Tears started running down Chloe's cheek, I hugged her tight and whisper in her ear "Don't cry baby, I wanted them to meet you. It's been so long since I've been here with them so please, no crying." and I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs, she nodded.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just... I would've loved to meet them in person and not like this" I kept hugging her, she placed a kiss on my temple and turned to see the headstones "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Mitchell, I know you'll be really proud of the daughter you have, she's an amazing, intelligent and the most caring person I've ever met" she said with a smile on her face.

We sat on the grass, Chloe put her arms around my shoulders and I placed my head on her shoulder, my face buried in her neck just smelling her delicious scent. We were in silence for a couple of minutes until Chloe broke the silence.

"How long has been since you haven't been here" she asked with a soft voice.

"Almost 3 years now, since I moved to LA. I know it's been seventeen years but still hurts to be here." I said trying to hold the tears back.

"Why are they buried here baby, and not on the cemetery?." She started to rub my arm.

"Honestly I don't know. I think some of my dad's colleagues decided that" I turned to looked her in the eyes. "All I know is this where the accident happened."

"What do you mean this is where the accident happened?"

"When I was thirteen, I went to the library and searched for old newspapers. That's when I found the date they die and there was an article. It happened right there" I pointed to the part of the road where I parked the car. "Somehow the 18 wheeler managed to send my parents cars this way; right here was this huge tree. The force of the car broke it.

My dad was killed instantly, mom was still alive when they got her to the hospital. Though she couldn't take all her injuries. And she died in the operating room" And again we just sat there in silence, watching the sunset in front of us.

"If they had an amazing daughter like you I'm pretty sure they were terrific persons babe, and I really meant when I said that I would've loved to meet them in person" Chloe told me holding me tighter.

"I'm sure they would've loved you gorgeous" I kissed her neck, where I still had my face. "Can I ask you a question Chlo"

"Of course baby"

"Why you never talk about your family?"

* * *

 **Rubiksmaniac... I think you are the only one excited about new chapters, you are the only one asking me to continue xD**

 **xcombixgirlx...I'm glad I make people laugh man!**

 **Wyattshsu... I wish dude but nah, the song is called "If you could see me now by The script" it's a really good song. I just changed a couple of verses and/or words to make it fit the story and Beca's parents death.**


	21. Chapter 21

**New update... I have a new idea for another fic but I don't know if I'll make it happen or not. Oh and for some reason I get the reviews on my mail but not here, I try to at least say something to all of you, but if I skip you is cause of that.**

 **Thanks to everyone, for all the follows, favs and reviews. I'm out✌**

* * *

"What do you wanna now babe?" I asked her, I knew someday she'll asked about my family.

"I don't know, it feels like a sore topic; so anything you want to tell me it's fine gorgeous" She said with a soft voice.

"Well...Uh Carson 'my father' is a cardio surgeon and now chief and owner of a hospital back in Florida, he always had time for his job but never for his family. He was never there, birthdays, holidays, important days; nothing." I stopped for a moment to get my thoughts together.

"You don't have to keep going baby, we can talk about this some other time" Beca said.

I took a deep breath "It's ok, I just needed to get my thoughts in order... Amelia 'my mother' was a neurosurgeon, a prodigy for her age; people used to called her like that. She and my father got married when they were 28 and 26 and a year later the 'accident'; that's what she called us, that is my older sister Avery was born. Mom had to stop her job while she was pregnant, she didn't liked that.

A year later another 'accident'; my brother Camden was conceived, just when my mom had return to work again. She started blaming them; cause dad was never around, for her not being able to go back to work how she was supposed to."

"When Avy was two and Cam one, Amelia went back to work but five years later the 'accident' me was conceived. After I was borned she started drinking, like really bad and then she was kicked out of the hospital for being drunk almost all the time. When that happened everything got worse, she spent all the time drinking, yelling at us and cheating Carson. Sometimes she used to hit Avy too."

Beca said nothing while I kept talking, she just kept rubbing my back, squeezing my hand or stroking my hair.

"Fortunately our grandparents left us some company stocks and trust funds for each of us, the bad part was that we couldn't touch any of that until we were eighteen. So we had to suck it up everything Amelia did and said to us until Avy turn eighteen, she got hold of her account and bought an apartment, she took us with her. Carson didn't notice that until like 7 months after and Amelia didn't gave a shit about us not living with them anymore.

Avy and Cam raised me, we were happy being just the three of us, and we still are. After all that shit, I think we turned out to be good persons. Avy is the director of the CDC and Cam is CEO at a company" I finished my story and Beca placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Did Amelia or Carson never looked for you?" I could sense anger and disgust in her voice.

"Carson did, when he notice we didn't live with them anymore, but he was a stranger to us so nothing happened or changed. Amelia did it like a year ago, she said she was trying to make amends but that didn't go well, in the middle of a dinner we had she started to acted like before, so we left and since then we haven't heard from her."

"And after all this years Carson hasn't done anything to get in touch with you babe?"

"He did, when he heard from one of his colleagues that I was in med school. He came to my school and offered me a job in his hospital.I declined cause I wanna make a name by myself and not because of my parents, when I did that he started to yell at me, saying that I was ungrateful and a bunch of things, at the end of his speech he disowned me, I don't know from what but he did. And wait till he finds out about me having a girlfriend, he'll have a stroke" I laugh sarcastically. "That's why I feel great around your family babe, I never had that kind of love and you might think that I get uncomfortable with the way your mom tugs me around introducing to your family; but it doesn't. It makes me feel loved."

Beca cupped my face and gave me a chaste kiss "You Chloe Beale are an amazing person, the most amazing person I've ever met in my whole life and is they're lost if they don't want you in their lives." She placed her forehead in mine and looked me in the eyes. "I know I'm not much but I'll try to compensate for all those shitty years they put you through. And I know I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you just for me, and although you didn't had a normal family, you have mine and you have no idea how much they love you. And hopefully we'll have one of our own some day."

I kept looking straight into her eyes and I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. "I love you Beca Mitchell-Conrad and I know is a bit soon for this, but in this three months you have become my best friend, my confidant, my lover, my family...my everything"

I broked her, she didn't move, she didn't even blink, she did nothing. She just kept staring at me, it felt like minutes, hours, days, years past and she did nothing, I started panicking. Then she blinked and a tear fall from the corner of her eye. "I love you too Chloe Harlow Beale and you are my everything too"

We started kissing, deeply, it wasn't a sexual kiss or anything like that; it was a kiss full of unconditional and unadulterated love.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this forever my love, we need to get back home. It's getting dark and mom's gonna worry and she's gonna start nagging" She said standing up, helping me to get up from the grass, when I was up I punched her arm "Stop being mean with your mom.

She rubbed the placed where I punched her " Our mom babe" She grin "By the way thanks for sharing all that with me gorgeous"

"Thank you for introducing me to your parents" I turn around to look at the two headstones. "It was great to meet you Mr and Mrs Mitchell" I said.

Beca hugged me tight and kiss my forehead. We made our way to the car and drove home.

* * *

"Holly shit! this looks like a sorority house" There were beer bottles and cups all over the front yard, three of my cousins sleeping on the grass and one on the car's hood. We went to the back yard and it looked even worse, there were plastic plates and cups, beer bottles in the pool, some relatives sleeping in some hammocks we had near the bungalow, lawn chairs and at last I saw my sister passed out with Aubrey close to the porch; none in my family were alcoholic but when there was a party they knew how to rock it. My mini-me-satan on my right shoulder spoke to me and I had to do it. "Chlo, do you have a sharpie on your bag?" I whispered.

"Why would I have a sharpie babe" She asked confused.

"You have all kinds of shit in your bag, just the other day there was an old musty cheeto"

"Here" she handed me a sharpie. "Shut up" she squinted at me when she saw me smirking.

I got close to Stace and carefully started to draw a huge penis on her right cheek, it came down from her ear to the corner of her mouth, I tried to make it as realistic as possible. At first Chloe scolded me but after, she couldn't stop the laughter. Once my artwork was done we got inside the house, mom and dad were watching tv on the living room.

"So the house is a sorority house now huh? I asked them.

"A little bit" Dad laugh "Do you realize what time it is Rebecca?" My mother asked me.

"I know ma, sorry we caught up talking and lost track of time" Chloe smiled at her "Sorry is my fault Jenny".

"Oh it's ok sweetheart" Ma said in her loving voice.

"Ma did you got it?

"Yeah honey, it's in your bed" She smiled.

"Well then, goodnight mom, dad."

"Night kids".

"Goodnight Jenny, Mark"

I pulled Chloe back to my room, when we entered there it was, a medium size silver box with black engravings in the corners.

"What's that babe" Chlo said pointing at the box.

"Come, sit with me" I patted the space next to me, she did as I told her.

I opened the box and there were a bunch of pictures and some diaries.

"This is the life of my parents; well, memories. Here are pictures of when they started to date, of their wedding, of my birth, of everything." I handed the box to my girlfriend "Here, meet their faces"

She started to see every picture that was in the box with so much detail, she took at least twenty minutes between each. Sometimes she'd throw a commentary about me having my mom's smile or hair, or my dad's eyes and nose, she even took notice of a tiny mark that mom and I share, one that's between our breasts, right in the side of my left boob. Once she was done with the pictures she saw the journals, one was mom's and the other one was from dad.

"Can I?" She said showing me one of the journals.

"Of course."

She read mom's first, she kept laughing at what mom had written, it was mostly things I used to do. Like running naked around the house after a shower, or making her to sing me every night for me to sleep. Dad's diary was almost the same, but he also wrote about things mom would do, everything was happy in both journals. Except one last entry in dad's.

 _February 4th, 1997_

 _Today I received some news, I don't know if it's a good thing or not. This could change my life, my family's life and I don't want to lose my girls for some stupid mistake I made a couple of months ago, they're everything to me and if I lose them I'll die._

 _Although I know I have to come clean to Jackie, she's such an amazing person and she doesn't deserve me lying to her. I don't know when, but I'll tell her, I will. I just hope this doesn't destroy our family._

"What do you think this means?" She asked me.

"Dunno" I shrugged. "I read those everyday when I was younger and never knew what that meant. Probably he cheat on mom or something"

"And you're ok with it if that's the case?" she said raising a brow.

"No, but his dead, gorgeous. What can I do? Plus I only have good memories from them and I want to keep it like that."

She said nothing else, she put everything back on the box when she finished and set it on my desk. Then came back to sit next to me and hugged me, we stood like that for a while; then Chloe lay down tugging me with her and after a scalp massage I doze off.

Tomorrow was mom and dad big day and we had to rest for all the craziness...

* * *

 **Guest from Australia.. I'm glad you enjoy waking up with a new update.**

 **Guest #2... I'll try to keep the awesomeness :thumbs up:**

 **xcombixgirlx... Beca had her revenge on this one ;)**

 **Hammo... That won't happen with this one dude, don't worry. Although there's only six or seven more chapters left. I feel my writing has gotten a little shittier so I'll wrap it up before I ruin my baby story.**

 **AllyN... I'm glad you like it man!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A little bit of smut, you know the drill -Don't like it, skip it- Thank you everyone! ✌**

* * *

Stacie entered the kitchen for breakfast and everyone there burst into laughter, My dad was literally crying (he always loved the pranks Stacie and I did to each other) and I was rolling on the floor. She didn't knew what the hell was so funny.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked with a bewildered face. That made us laugh even more.

Ma turned her face from the stove where she was making more scrambled eggs after she heard us laughing; eying us all like asking what was funny, that was until she reached Stacie's face.

"Rebecca Mitchell-Conrad! what have you done to your sister?!" my mother half gasp half yelled.

That's when it hit Stacie that something was wrong with her, she ran to the mirror that was on the hallway and ran back to the kitchen.

"You went all dickasso'd on me you asshole?!" She yelled. "And it's on fucking sharpie! You do realize today our parents are renewing their vows?!"

"It's not my fault that you passed out drunk on the garden, and that Chloe had a sharpie on her" I said proudly.

"Don't put that on me" Chloe squinted.

"Your a fucking asshole Beca, how am I supposed to show up like this to the ceremony?!"

"Ma will take it off, she did it on high school" I told her, remembering one night when she went to a party and came back home wasted; with a face full of penises, vaginas, and a few curse words. They'd been playing a game (only superman knows which) The day after was picture day, and ma spent all night taking all the sharpie off of her face.

"Rebecca, I spent almost four hours taking all the sharpie off of her face. And right now I don't have the time for that!" Ma scolded me. "So you better take that thing out of your sister's face!"

I turn to look at Stacie "It looks like you gonna eat it at some point when you're talking dude hahahah" She started moving her face and mouth in certain ways that totally look like it was gonna get inside her mouth, we all started laughing, even ma.

"Rebecca and Kailani stop it you guys!" ma yelled between laughs. "Now go clean your sister, so you better be ready before the ceremony!"

"Fiiiiine" I whined. "Let's use dad's tools." Stacie and I started walking to the garage.

"NO! No you won't Rebecca" Mom yelled again "Use your make up remover or something like that... I don't know how you put up with this two, you girls" she said to Chloe and Bree.

"Cause they love us" I said smugly. "Well Chloe loves me, I don't know 'bout Bree and legs."

Stacie blushed and Bree just dropped her gaze to her lap - sore topic - I took my sister's hand and took her to her room to clean my artwork.

* * *

I went to Beca's room to get dressed, it wasn't a wedding but Jenny wanted me and Bree as her maids of honor and Mark had Stacie and Beca as his bests man. Like I told Beca it felt nice to be accepted and more here because we weren't blood related, all we had in common was Beca and every single one of Beca's relatives had accepted me as they knew me my whole life; well not just me but Bree too. There was no judgment, no pressure to be good, no fights just unconditional love and we blend in perfectly.

It made me love Beca even more, it made me realize she was what I've looking for, my whole life.

Beca pulled me out of my thoughts knocking on the door asking me if I was ready because the ceremony was about to start. I told her I'll meet her downstairs and gave me a last check to see if everything was perfect.

The backyard looked so beautiful, the pool was covered with some king of plexiglass with lights that made it look amazing. The whole ceremony was really emotional, after having parents that fought all day and night I couldn't believed that a couple could love each other as Jenny and Mark did. Twenty five years together and counting, they looked more in love after the ceremony, if that was even possible. I noticed the way Mark looked at Jenny and I realized it was the same way Beca looked at me, it made me all giddy and feeling butterflies all over my stomach knowing that Beca loved me that way.

The party was so wild, some people were dancing, some were singing, some were playing different kinds of games that I didn't understood. I was watching Bree and Stacie singing "If you wanna be my lover" by the Spice Girls, it was really fun to watch; they even made some kind of choreography.

I was so lost into the performance that I didn't felt Beca was behind me until she wrapped her arms tight around my waist and kissed my neck.

"You ok gorgeous?" She asked me.

"Mhm" She kissed my neck again and I lean to the contact.

She moved one of her hands to my thigh, moving it up and down reaching just below my boob. Then she started sucking at my pulse point, it felt _so_ good -we only had been intimate two times in our three months dating, we barely had time for each other. And when we were together we were really tired to do anything but sleep-

"C'mon" She took my hand and led the way to her room. "I'm dying to fuck you babe" She said in a husky voice that turn me on so much. It was the first time she used that word with me (other than her usual cursing) This time I didn't stop to think about the fact that we were in her parents house, with all of her family just outside the house.

She again started to suck on my neck.. "No marks babe" I moan.

"You're mine, I'll mark all of your body" She reply from my neck. After she made the hickey she placed open-mouth kisses along my jawline until she reach my ear and bit my earlobe. "Are you mine?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just yours Beca" I responded.

She undress me -us- so fast, I was already lying on her bed with her mouth around my breast, her teeth nipping my nipple. I tried to not make too much noise but it was almost impossible, feeling her hot tongue and warm breath on my skin. She dedicated the same time on my other breast and then travelled back to my ear "You want me to fuck you gorgeous?" She asked me and I nodded frantically.

She made her way through all my body, marking me everywhere; just like she told me. I had hickeys on my breasts, on my stomach, on my hips, my neck, my thighs...everywhere. She reached my center and I felt her warm breath against my slot. "Say it, I want to hear you saying you want me to fuck you" She ordered me.

I tangled my hands in her hair trying to push her to where I wanted her, she resisted. "Say it" she growled.

"I...I want..." My chest heaving, my breath catching in my throat. "F-fuck me Beca! PLEASE do it, Fuck me. Make me yours" I growled back and she moaned leaning to me running her tongue in my wet folds. She pressed her tongue against my clit and thrust three fingers inside me. I arched my back with the pleasure, she started to move her fingers in and out of me, without teasing, moving them fast and her mouth caught my clit sucking it hard. Her thrusting became harder and faster I was so close to the edge, she stopped sucking my clit and made her way back to my lips, kissing me deep, I felt her tongue against mine and my fluids on her lips. She never stopped moving her fingers, she just kept increasing her pace.

She move her mouth to my neck making another hickey and biting me, I wrapped my legs around her waist; giving her more space. She used her knee to thrust me harder, I was about to come, only a few seconds away...Feeling my walls getting tighter around her fingers, she thrust a fourth one, making me growl and moaned, she then whispered in my ear "Cum for me baby" and I did, moaning so hard that my throat ache. The orgasm was so big and hard that after she helped me getting out of my high I couldn't even move.

She looked at me concerned "You ok gorgeous? Did I hurt you my love?"

"You just broke me babe" And we both laugh.

"I love you Chlo"

"I love you too Becs"

She hugged me, and kiss my temple. Even after all the swearing and the hard sex it didn't feel like that; like just sex. Our love was beyond that, and no matter how much cursing or how rough it was, it still was "making love" to us.

* * *

I was enjoying seen her like that, desperate to touch me, to feel my skin, but she couldn't touch me. I had her handcuffed to the headboard and she couldn't do anything but stare.

It really turned me on to see her like that, it was a new sensation, I took one nipple between my teeth and she moaned, bucking her hips to create friction. I grabbed the base of the dildo attached to the strap-on I was wearing and aligned it to her centre, I thrust it hard, making her moan and gasp at the same time; her nipple still in my mouth, it make me moan too. Beca started to match the rhythm of my thrusts "Do it harder Beca, move faster baby" I moaned.

"Chlo" she gasped and I kept moving faster.

"Chloe" I felt a tap on my shoulder and my Beca started to get blurry.

"Gorgeous wake up" I opened my eyes to her voice, she was staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"What time is it?" I asked confused.

"Eight in the morning, we have two hours to get ready to head back to LA" She still had her smirk. "Were you having a wet dream?" She asked with a smile now.

"What?" My voice high pitched. "Of course not."

"You were moaning my name gorgeous" Her smile grew.

"Shut up" I slapped her arm. "I'll go get a shower" I started to get out of bed but she grabbed my wrist.

"Will you tell me 'bout your dream?"

"Maybe, if you behave" I winked at her over my shoulder as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Want me to shower with ya?" I heard her say, but I just closed the bathroom door and I heard her groaned.

* * *

 **Hammo.. Thanks for your kind words dude. ㈇7**


	23. Chapter 23

**More smut... This chapter is a bit short. Hope you like it ✌**

* * *

 **[On the airplane]**

We got first class tickets, so Beca and I were in one side and Bree and Stacie on the other. Beca kept asking me about my dream the whole way to the airport and while we waited to board.

"So..You gonna tell me 'bout your dream?" She asked me again.

"You're not gonna stop, aren't you? she shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, I give up" I got closer to her ear to whisper "You handcuffed, me strap-on"

I leaned back to my seat again, she stared at me with wide eyes. She opened her mouth several times to try to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. I went back to read my book on my ipad and she kept doing the same thing with her mouth, I got a little worried because after 10 minutes she was still doing the same.

But then out of nowhere she stand up and disappeared for a few moments before coming back with two pillows and two blankets.

She sat on her seat, lift the armrest from between us; she gave me one pillow and put the other one on my shoulder, placing her head there. Then she took both blankets and throw them on our laps; she gave me an open-mouth kiss on my neck and I felt her hand just above the waistband of my jeans, trying to gain access.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You can't just drop that bomb and not expect me to do anything!"

"Babe, we're on an airplane full of people and may I add, your sister and my best friend are next to us" I whispered.

"C'mon gorgeous, you really turned me on with what you just said" Her voice had turned a little huskier and she had already undo the button on my jeans. She kissed my neck again, she even bit me; she was starting to get me turn on too.

She unzipped my jeans and put her hand under my underwear "And for what I feel you're turn on too baby, stop fighting it"

And I did, I am a really sexual person but I had never done anything on public and the rush of being caught was taking his toll. I spread a little wider my legs giving her more access and her smirk grew into a smile, she thrust two fingers inside me and started to move them while she kissed me on the lips; a really deep kiss. The rush, the excitement, Beca's words, her fingers inside me, the kiss and the thoughts of my dream threw me off the edge really quick.

She pulled out her hand just in time, cause after she did that a flight attendant came by to see if we needed anything, after she left Beca put her fingers on her mouth and sucked my juices out of them. Then she kissed me so I could taste them.

"So, it was just a dream or do you have that fantasy gorgeous?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really into fantasies, but I gotta admit the dream was really hot. And what you just did too"

"We'll talk about this when we get home" She said.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, after my girlfriend's little job I doze off and she did too. We were woken up by Bree telling us we had arrived.

There was already an SUV to take us home and a bunch of paparazzi taking pictures of us.

* * *

"Please Beca stop! I'm really tired and we gotta work in less than six hours" It was already 1 a.m and I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about Chloe's dream and what we did -well I did- on the airplane, I was humming a song and I didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry gorgeous but I can't stop thinking about everything that happened today"

"Try! Or I'll go to the guest room" She threatened me.

"Fiiiine, but first can I ask you something?" She had been avoiding me the whole day, I didn't had the chance to ask her what I wanted.

"Will you sleep after my answer?" I nodded. "Shoot"

"Do you have other fantasies?...Sexual fantasies?"

"I told you I don't have fantasies babe, just the one I told you and just because of the dream."

"But don't you think, like sexual things you want to do to me, you know, like when you see me?" I asked sheepishly.

"I mean yeah, but not like kinky stuff, just that I want to touch your or make you mine. Do you?"

"Lot's of things" She chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Uh different things, some normal, some kinky and some really fucked up" I confessed.

"How fucked up?" she chuckled again.

"Like S&M, but not like fifty shades of grey movie shit." This time she laughed, I love her laugh.

"And the kinky things?"

I moved to straddled her and she gasped surprised. "I want to fuck you in the water, like the sea or a pool" I leaned and kissed her neck. "Or to watched you touch yourself" I whispered and she kissed me.

Then she tap my thighs "Alright move, we're going to far and we have to wake up early."

"Seriously?" I said in disbelief.

"Yup, good night baby. Love you"

And just like that she turned to sleep, leaving me once again; turned on.

* * *

"Morning Gwen" I greeted the secretary from the label, like usual.

"Morning boss..Uh boss?"

"Yeah?" I was already walking towards the elevators so I had to turned back.

"Um there's this girl that has been coming here since two days after you left to Maine. She comes everyday saying that she needs to talk to you, that is important."

"Is she here?" I said looking around the lobby.

"No, but she always gets here between eleven and twelve. She looks kinda homeless, everyday I've given her food and she eats it like she hasn't eaten in years" She said worried.

"Ok, if she comes by today, give me a call. I'll meet her and see what does she want" She nodded. "It's that it?" She nodded again. "Alright then, I'll be in my office, call me if anything happens."

I was in my office checking some equipment I needed to buy when I got a call from the lobby.

"What's up Gwen?"

"Hey boss, the girl I told you about is here."

"Ok, tell'er to take a seat, I'll be down in a minute" I hung up and headed to the lobby. When I got there a tall brunette girl, not older than 18 ran to hug me.

"Thanks god you're here" she said relieved.

Like Gwen said, the girl looked homeless. I stepped back after she released me from the hug. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked her and she nodded. "Ok let's go to my office. Have you eaten something?" she shook her head. "Gwen can you order some food please"

I took this girl to my office, as soon as we got inside she hugged me again and she started crying. I usually don't like people touching me or invading my personal space (except for Chloe and my family of course) but this girl looked so broken, that I didn't even made the effort to move her.

I told her to take a seat and she did.

"Well, what's your name and what can I do for you?"

"I'm Emily and" She sighed. "I'm your sister."

* * *

 **natalia.06...me alegra que te haya gustado ✌**

 **Guest... I beg you to read previous chapters and check Stacie's full name, I'm not just mixing names. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**New chapter full of answers... Guest who mention the entry on the journal; I feel like I owe you a prize dude xD You were the only one who remembered the journal... I'm out ✌**

* * *

"I'm Emily, and I'm your sister" She said between sobs.

When I heard that the first thing that came up to my mind was my dad's last entry on his journal...

* * *

 _February 4th, 1997_

 _Today I received some news, I don't know if it's a good thing or not. This could change my life, my family's life and I don't want to lose my girls for some stupid mistake I made a couple of months ago, they're everything to me and if I lose them I'll die._

 _Although I know I have to come clean to Jackie, she's such an amazing person and she doesn't deserve me lying to her. I don't know when, but I'll tell her, I will. I just hope this doesn't destroy our family._

* * *

I stood up from my chair. "Come with me" I told her.

She was baffled but she followed me, we went down to the lobby. "Gwen, cancel the take out, I'm going out. No interruptions unless it's really important, understood?" She nodded.

I walked Emily to the side door leading to the parking lot where my car was. "Get in" and she did as I told her.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

She dropped her head to gaze at her lap "I uh I-I'm staying at a shelter, I don't have a place here"

I said nothing, I started the engine of my car and drove to my "bachelorette" apartment. I parked in my space and helped Emily to get out of the car, we took the elevator to the apartment.

Once inside I told her to take a shower. "Here" I gave her some of Stacie's clothes. "This are my sister's, she's tall so that'll fit you. The bathroom is down the hallway, I'll wait for you here"

She took the clothes I gave to her and headed to the bathroom. An hour later she came out looking completely different from the homeless girl that came to my label.

"You hungry?" And as on cue her stomach growled. "I guess you are" and I chuckled. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat" She nodded.

* * *

We got to a low key restaurant that I loved, they made really good food there. The waitress came to take our order but Emily kept looking at the menu, I asked the waitress to give us a few more minutes and she left.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't have money to buy anything" she said in a whisper.

"Don't worry about money, is on me" I called the waitress and placed my order and also Emily's order picking a few meals from the menu, she looked at me wide-eyed and was about to protest but I didn't let'er.

"So..you're my sister?"

She nodded. "For what my mom and grandparents told me, and I know my father's name was Sam Mitchell, and you are his daughter so I guess I am"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 18 three months ago" her voice was soft, like she was scared.

"Your birthday is on august?" I raised my brow.

"Mhm, august 10th"

"How.." The waitress came with our food interrupting us, she placed all the plates on the table and then left. "Eat anything you want, if you don't like something just leave it ok?" She nodded.

"How long you've been here and why you live on a shelter?"

She looked down again, I reached across the table and with a finger lift her chin. "Hey, it's ok, you can tell me" I reassured her.

"I've been here for two months now, and I've been living in a shelter cause I don't have money for anything else"

"Why don't you ask your mom or grandparents to send you money?" Her eyes got filled with tears.

"My mom died when I was 5, by then I already lived with my grandparents cause after I was born she got into drugs and that stuff so my grandparents got full custody of me. And my grandparents died when I was 14, so I was placed in a foster home. At 17 I escaped from that place and moved to Maine cause that's where I knew you lived, but when I found out that you moved here I started working to gather some money to come to look for you."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, and trust me, I understand how all that feels. I was put in an orphanage when I was 4... But anyway back to you. How did you find me?"

"Well it wasn't easy... When I was little my mom and grandparents used to tell me my dad was this awesome doctor and many things but they never said why he left me, I got his name from my birth certificate; cause apparently he was there that day, so when I was 11 I started searching for him and I came across with his obituary and your mom's, then I saw that they had a daughter. It said Rebecca Mitchell there so I was looking for that name, then a friend of mine from school helped me to search for you and we find out that you were adopted and you had another last name, it didn't said anything else just your name and that you lived in Maine."

"When I moved to Maine I went to the hospital where dad worked hoping to find something about you, and some doctor, I guess he was his friend, told me that you had moved here so I decided to come here looking for you. But I didn't know anything apart from your name, then at the shelter a woman who works there had this gossip magazine and I asked her if I could read it. She gave it to me and there was a picture of you with some girl holding hands and the caption read 'DJ MC47 aka Beca Mitchell-Conrad and girlfriend' so I started going to every label record that I could asking for you, in some they didn't even let me in because of my looks" she gave me a sad smile "And then I came to this label, 'AK47', your label and the girl in the lobby was so nice to me, I asked for you thinking that it might be another dead end but she said what I needed you for, that's when I knew I was in the right place. She told me that you had gone on a vacation, and that she didn't knew when you were coming back, so I started coming everyday for the last week looking for you and she gave me food and everything. Well until today that I found you."

I didn't knew what to say, her story was so touching, so..so fucking sad. I somehow knew she was telling me the truth (there were always people trying to take advantage to get some money out of it) but somehow I knew her story wasn't bullshit.

"Do you know how your mom and my dad met?" I asked after I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. She kept eating like she hadn't eaten in years.

"She told me that they met in New York, I'm ashamed to say but my mom was a stripper so they met at her place of 'work'" She said making air quotes. "Apparently some of dad's co-workers were celebrating something and they went there and took him with them, for what she said he was drunk so I was a mistake" she again dropped her gaze.

"Emily... don't say that"

"It is what it is. So yeah, she got pregnant there and then she told dad."

"This might sound wrong and don't take it in a bad way.. But why did you kept looking for me?" I was amazed that she spent almost 7 years of her life looking for me.

"Cause you're the only family I got left" A tear fell from her eye. "I get it if you don't trust me, I supposed there's a lot of people trying to get money out of you, but I just want my sister." She said sobbing.

"I do believe you Emily, and sorry for the douchiest thing I'm about to say, but I want us to take a dna test if that's ok with you that is. I want to make it official, I know that you are eighteen but you can't keep living on a shelter. So meanwhile we get the test results you'll be staying at my apartment. Once we get the results, you'll be moving to my house"

She looked at me shocked "Of course I accept the dna test but I can't accept living in your apartment Beca, I don't want to intrude into your place".

"Hey, it's ok, like I said, I have another place where I live with my girlfriend so there's no problem." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We kept eating, making small talk about nothing special. After we finished I paid the bill and walked to my car. "Do you have anything important at the shelter?" I asked her.

"Nope, I got everything here" She padded her old backpack.

"Do you have a phone? so you can call me if you need anything?" she shook her head. "Ok"

I diverted from our way to the apartment and headed to a cell-phone shop. "Stay here." I told her. I walked inside the store and bought her a phone and put her in the plan I had with Stace.

I walked back to the car "Here, I already have your number so you better put my number, the label and my house numbers in there ok?" She looked at me again with wide eyes.

"Beca you don't have to do this, I'm fine, if I need anything I can always come to your label"

"Nonsense, now I'll take you back to the apartment and tomorrow I'll ask Stacie to do the test. Stacie is my other sister by the way" She nodded.

I dropped her at the apartment, giving her the keys and some money so she could eat something.

"Now I have to go cause if I don't Chloe will kill me" I chuckled. "She's my girlfriend" I explain as I saw confusion in her eyes, she just nodded. "Call me if you need anything ok?"

"I will, thank you so much Beca" and she hugged me, this time I hugged her back and placed a kiss on her temple.

I got into my car and drove back home.

* * *

 **HannisG... You got answers here dude :P**

 **xcombixgirlx...not that crazy tho**


	25. Chapter 25

**More smut! I'm a perv I know... Enjoy ✌**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen where Bree and Stace were already making breakfast, Chloe was still in the shower.

"Yo legs?" she turned to look at me. "Can we talk?" I pointed with my thumbs to the back yard.

"Yeah sure baby"

We walked to the back yard and sat on the patio table we have there. "I need to ask you a favor"

"Who do I have to kill?" she deadpanned.

I laughed at her question. "No one don't worry, I just need you to do a dna test on me"

She looked at me confused "Why would you need a dna test baby?"

"Uh remember my dad's journal?" she nodded. "Well, do you remember that last entry?" she nodded again. "Well yesterday this girl stopped by the record label saying she was my sister, so I think that's what my dad was trying to say in that entry"

"Don't you think she's doing this to get some money?"

I shook my head. "I know she doesn't, I felt the same connection with her as I felt it with you that day you came to the orphanage. I don't know how but I know she's not bulshitting me"

"Then why would you need a dna test if you feel that way?" she asked.

"Cause I wanna make it official, I wanna have something that says we really are related and not just some story"

"Alright then, when do you want me to do the test?"

"Today, if it's ok with you" she nodded. "I'll call you around 12 or 1p.m to tell you we're on our way. I need you to keep this a secret Stace, even from Bree, I want the results before saying anything."

"Don't worry baby, my lips are sealed"

We stand up and I hugged her. "I love you so much Stace"... " Love you more baby sis"

We got back into the house, Chloe was already there helping Bree to get the plates ready. We ate breakfast and we all headed to our respective jobs.

* * *

"Hello"

"Hey Emily, I just called you to let you know I'm picking you up in 20 to go to Stacie's clinic for the test. It's that alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, I'll be ready"

"Alright, see ya in a bit" and I hung up.

I headed downstairs to the lobby "Yo Gwen"

"Yeah boss?"

"I'll be out for like an hour, two, tops. So if there's anything just let Alex know and he handled it ok?"

"Got it"

I walked to my car and drove to the apartment. Once I got there I texted Emily to come down. She did and climbed into the car. We headed to Stacie's clinic, It was a long ride in silence; just the music in the background.

"Ms Mitchell, nice to see you" The girl in the front desk said.

"Hey Sarah, you too and I told you to call me Beca" She smiled.

"It's out of habit, Stacie is in her office waiting for you" She said.

"Ok, thanks Sarah" I told Emily to follow me and we reached Stacie's office.

"Yo legs!" I yelled when I opened the door.

She laugh at my stupidity. "Calm down Eminem, fucking idiot haha" she turned to see the brunette next to me. "You must be Emily"

"Oh yeah, uh Emily this is my sister Stacie, Stacie this is my other sister Emily" They both laugh.

"It's so nice to meet you Emily" Stacie hugged her and she hugged her back. "I guess somehow we are sisters too, well if you want of course"

"It's nice to meet you too Stacie. And wow, I went from having no family to have two sisters in a day" She said so exited.

"Alright, time to make this official. Work your magic Stace". I said and she told us to take a sit. She grabbed some needles and took blood samples from us.

"How long will that take?" Emily asked.

"Three to four days, so by the end of the week we'll have the results." Stacie answered with a smile.

"That's too much but we can take it right? I mean I already know you're my sister" I said.

"Why do you trusted me? I mean, I'm telling the truth but it's weird that you believed me right away" Emily asked a little bewildered.

"Cause I don't know about you but I felt a connection with you"

"I did felt that" she smiled.

"Alright enough with this things, we're sisters and that's it, and still you're the shortest one baby. Let's go grab something to eat cause I'm starving." Stacie said.

"Fuck you, great things come in small packages" I defended myself and they laughed.

We walked out of the clinic and went to have some lunch.

* * *

I got home around eight thirty, luckily I didn't had a lot of work and I was eager to be with Chloe. She was sitting in the couch of the living room.

"Hi gorgeous" She stand up and I was leaning to kiss her but I was greeted with a slap straight to my face. It burn so fucking bad. "What the h... What was that for?" I was shocked.

She said nothing and run up the stairs to our room.

"Chloe what's going on, what did I do to deserve that?" I ran after her until we reach our room. She enter and got a duffle bag from our closet and started to pack her things. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" I try to grab her hands and stop her but she jerked them off.

"I'm going home" she said, her voice was shaky.

"Why? What is going on Chlo?" I didn't understand why was this happening.

"This is happening!" she yelled and tossed a magazine to my face, hitting me again. I took it and stared at it, not knowing what the hell that meant.

"What am I looking at?" I raised my brow.

"Open it you idiot!" yeah she called me idiot, she had done it before but being playful, not like this.

I opened the magazine to a page that was folded, it was a two pages story about me and Emily; stating that I was cheating on Chloe. There were pictures of us getting out of my apartment (which Chloe knew was where I used to take my one night stands) there was another one of us in the restaurant and a couple more of me leading Emily to the car or to the apartment with my hand placed on the small of her back.

She kept shoving her stuff in the duffel bag, mumbling things. "Of course you'll get a younger girl, I always knew I was too fucking old and a nobody to be with you"

"HEY!" I yelled "Stop saying shit about yourself, you're an amazing person and you're not fucking old. There's a four year difference between me and you, it's not like your fucking forty Chlo.

She finished packing and walked towards the door but I stood in front of her. "You're not going anywhere Chloe!"

"Get out of my way I'm going home" She was crying now, it really hurted me to see her like that.

"This your home"

"No, this is your home. I'm no one here" she cried.

"You're not walking out off me again Chloe! You said you wouldn't.. You promised" I said the last words as a whisper. "Now sit and let me explain."

Apparently reminding her about her promise calmed her down, she sat on the edge of the bed and I took the swivel chair.

"That" I said pointing at the magazine. "It's not what you think Chloe" I said in a soft voice. "That girl is my sister."

"Seriously Beca? What a fucking stupid and lame excuse"

"I'm serious gorgeous. She i..."

"Don't gorgeous me righ..." she yelled at me interrupting me.

"Would you please shut up and let me explain to you!" I yelled back, it took her by surprise cause she shut up immediately.

"Remember that last entry in my dad's journal?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well, that's what he meant with that. He got some stripper pregnant in New York, and that girl in those pictures is my sister. I'm not cheating on you babe, I would be crazy if I do that, you're my everything and you know that."

"Why didn't you telled me then?" her voice was still shaky.

"Cause I wanted to make a dna test first and get the results to make it official. Stacie took blood samples from us this morning for it. She lived for two months in a shelter, and that's why I took her to the apartment" As on cue Stacie knocked on my door and opened it.

"Beca you should see this" She handed me the same magazine Chloe had thrown at me. "What the hell happened here?" she asked noticing all the mess in my room.

"I already saw it, Chloe did too; she thought I was really cheating on her so she was leaving me"

"Chloe you should never trust those magazines, you saw what they said when the car accident happened. They always lie, at first they use to say I was her girlfriend" Stacie told Chloe.

"Really?" Stacie nodded. "I know I shouldn't trust that, but when I saw those pictures, jealousy took over me and I just... I don't know, I felt like an idiot... and I feel like an idiot now knowing the truth." she dropped her head.

"Can you give us a minute Stace please?" She walked out of the room and I stood up to sit next to Chloe on the bed. "You're not an idiot Chloe, I understand how you felt; I would've felt the same if I saw pictures of you like that."

"I'm sorry for the slap babe" She rub my cheek where her hand was printed in a bright red shade.

"It's ok, but I need you to trust me from now on, and to explain things to me before you do things like this" I pointed at my cheek.

She kissed me on the lips deep, I took her by the shoulders and pushed her back to the bed. I started 'rapping' to lighten the mood a bit.

 _Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?  
You can ride my face until you dripping cum.._

"What the hell are you rapping?" she laughed -It worked-. I didn't answer and kept rapping, which made her laugh even more.

 _Imma smoke this joint then Imma break you off  
I be lying if I said you ain't the one  
All these tattoos in my skin, they turn you on  
Lotta smoking, drinking, that's the shit I'm on_

"I love when you laugh" I said and placed a kiss on her nose.

"What are those lyrics?"

"I'm working with this dude called Ty dolla sign and were writing a song, that's the lyrics we have. I avoided the douchiest lines" I grinned

"You dirty little bird, writing those things..though you know your tattoos really turn me on" She said in a husky voice.

"They do?"

"Mhm"

I straddle her and kissed her jaw and made my way down her neck biting her. "Let's take this off of you" I said tearing off her button up shirt, breaking all the buttons. She gasped.

"That was one of my favorite shirts you know" she told me between kisses.

"I'll buy you a million more" I bit hard her pulse point and she moaned loudly. I grabbed her breast over her bra and squeeze it. She pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra.

"I want you naked right now babe" she growled.

I unbuttoned her jeans and took them off, doing the same with mine. I straddled her again, she was wearing a lacy thong and ripped that apart too.

"That was so fucking hot" she gasped.

I started kissing her hips, and she bucked them towards my face. I didn't make her wait any more and run my tongue over her soaked folds. She groaned and gripped my hair hard.

I thrusted my tongue inside her and moved it in circles making her moan louder. She tasted so fucking good, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of tasting her.

She pulled my head to her lips and kissed me, running her tongue over mine. "Get..on..top..of me" she moaned.

I straddled her again, aligning our clits and started to thrust my hips on her, feeling the pleasure instantly. She broke our kiss and move her mouth next to my ear "Fuck me baby...Do it hard"

And I did as I was told, I fastened my pace; thrusting her harder. I felt her juices on me and I felt her body stiffened a little, knowing she was about to cum I fucked her harder. "Cum with me gorgeous" I whispered in her ear biting her lobe.

A few minutes later we came together, screaming each other's names. I climbed down from her and lay next to her hugging her close to me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Love you more babe."

"You fucking horny assholes, you know we're here!. Keep it quiet the next time" Stacie yelled banging on the door... "One of the many you've done to us you idiot" I yelled back

Chloe and I laugh. "Make up sex is the best." She said.

"The best if it's with you" I couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **HannisG.. Now I owe _you_ a prize too xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**I apologize in advance for this crappy chapter u.u I forgot about Beca's fucking trip...Thanks for the follows (almost 100, not bad for my first fic xD) the favs and reviews ✌**

* * *

Two days after, I had to travel to New York and London for a few shows to promote my new album, I was going for a week and a half. So I wasn't able to stay for the dna results, I asked Stacie to called me as soon as she got them.

I was in New York, resting in my hotel room when I got a text message from Stace.

 **Legs for days:**

 _Dude we have another sister! This is so fucking exciting!_

 _received 2:05 p.m_

Yeah, I change their names in my contacts very often. The message had a picture of her and Emily holding the printed results in front of them, they both had huge smiles on their faces. Although I already knew she was my sister, I jumped and squealed -yeah I squealed, so what- I called Stace right away and I saw Jesse ran into my room with a concerned face.

"Dude this is so fucking awesome!" I said as soon as she picked up.

"I know! you're on speaker by the way, Emily's still here. We gonna wait for you to celebrate"

"Great. Yo Stace, ask Chloe for my credit card, I gave it to her when I came here and take Emily shopping for some furnitures and stuff so she can move right now to the house. Em you can pick any room you want ok" I said.

"It's ok Beca, I can take the room just as it is." Emily said with her sweet voice.

"No way, I want you to decorate the room anyway you want and we're your oldest sisters so shut up and take what we give you"

"She's really bossy, but you'll get used to it" I heard Stacie whispered to her and she laughed.

"Hey I heard you"

"It's true, you've always been bossy. Hey you want me to call Chloe and give her the good news?" Stacie offered.

"Nah it's cool I'll tell'er, now do what I told you and take Em shopping."

"Alright, see you later baby sis...bye big sis" They both said and I hung up.

 **Me:**

 _Gorgeous! Stacie got the results back! they're so fucking positive. You have a new sis-in law!_

 _sent 2:21 p.m_

 **Me:**

 _I love you so fucking much by the way!_

 _sent 2:21 p.m_

"Why did you squealed for? you never do that" Jesse raised her brow questioningly.

"We had the results Jesse! I have a new sister" I yelled jumping again.

"Really? that's awesome! congrats. You gonna say something about it in any of the shows?" He asked.

I stopped jumping "I-I don't know dude, I mean no one knows I'm adopted, you know I'm not that open" I sat on the edge of the bed. "I think I should say the story and then give the news cause I don't want the magazines keep saying I'm cheating on my girlfriend."

"Do you want me to talk to Jimmy or Seth so they can get to that topic?" He asked me.

"I'll come back to you for that. First I need to talk to my parents" He nodded.

"Ok, I'll be in my room if you need me"

"Sure."

I grabbed my phone again and dialed my parents house number.

"Hi sweetheart" Ma answered.

"Hey ma, how are you?"

"I'm great, getting things ready for the cruise ship trip you guys gave us. It's everything ok sweetheart?" With only hearing my voice, ma always knew I had something or if I was lying to her.

"How do you do that?" She laughed. "I uh, I wanted to ask for your permission to talk about my adoption ma. Today Stacie got the dna results I told you about, and they're positive ma, she's my sister."

"Oh my god Beca, those are amazing news honey. And you don't need to ask permission from us, that's up to you honey. I read that magazine and I don't want them to keep saying what they're saying about you and her, especially if I want Chloe as my daughter-in-law"

"Ma we talk about that already, it's too soon to propose to her."

"I don't care if you do it today or in ten years, but I want Chloe as your wife. So you better behave on your trip" She scolded me.

"I would be crazy if I do some shit like that to Chloe ma, you know I love her so much. But anyway, back to the main topic, do you think dad will be ok with that?"

"I'm sure he will honey, you know we've always been really open about that."

"Alright then, I'll tell Jesse to take care of that with the show I have tomorrow night. I'll send you the pic Stacie send me, she's so fucking happy ma"

"Beca language."... " Sorry"... "Send me the picture, so I can show it to your dad, and we're happy to. Do you think she'll let us adopted her too?"

"I don't know ma, but I'll talk to her as soon as I get back to L.A"

"Ok honey, make sure you send me the picture. Now I gotta go to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner."

"Will do ma, see ya later. Love you"

"Love you too honey"

I hung up and walked out of my room to Jesse's, I told him to get everything ready with Jimmy and the show.

Later that day I received a message from Chloe.

* * *

"Were you busy?" Stacie asked me when I got to the lobby of the hospital. The tall brunette from the pictures was next to her with a huge smile on her face, she seemed really nice and she look just like Beca; same blue shade on her eyes, same hair color, she even had Beca's smile. I don't know how I didn't notice those tiny details about them when I saw the pictures in that magazine.

"No, it's ok. What's up?" I said with a smile.

"Uh well, I'm sure by now Beca already told you the results of the dna test."

"Yeah, she just send me a message. I'm really happy."

"We are too, Oh by the way... Emily this is Chloe, Becas girlfriend...Chloe this is Emily your new sister-in-law." Stacie introduce us.

"It's really nice to meet you Emily, I've heard a lot of you from Beca" I said hugging her, she hugged me back.

"I've heard a lot from you too Chloe."

"I hope all good things, if not I'll have to kill Beca" I joked.

"She told me about when you thought she cheated on you with me, don't kill her though." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Don't worry, at the end you slapped her not me." She and Stacie laughed, I just blushed.

"Uh yeah... Well let's go to the locker room, I have the credit card on my bag." I tried to change the subject and leave the awkward moments for later.

I told them to follow me, we reached my locker and took my bag out of it, I grabbed my wallet pulling out Beca's custom platinum credit card and handed it to Stacie.

"She's so fucking idiot." She laughed when she saw the image on the card, it had Fry (futurama character) with money on her hand.

"She is." I agreed with her. Then my pager started to buzz. "Sorry guys, I have a surgery. If you need anything give me a call ok?"

"Yeah sure don't worry sis, see ya at home." Stacie said, after the small bump we hit in our first month of knowing each other, we really got too close after I started dating Beca.

"Ok, see you guys. Oh and Em it was really nice to meet you." I hugged both of them and gave them kisses on their cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too Chloe." Emily said before I ran out of the room.

* * *

 **Future Wife:**

 _That's great news baby!, They just stopped by to get your credit card, she's so sweet and cute and she looks a lot like you; except she's taller lol. I love you more babe!_

 _received 3:27 p.m_

 **Me:**

 _Stop bullying me Beale, she really is sweet. I'm so glad to have her in my life, gorgeous. And I love you more so shut up._

 _send 3:39 p.m_

 **Future Wife:**

 _I'm not bullying you babe, it's the truth :D Sorry I took so long to answer babe, hectic day at the hospital, I just got home._

 _received 8:20 p.m_

 **Me:**

 _Why just now gorgeous? Busy day? Wish I was there so I could give you a really good massage and take away all the stress from you ;)_

 _sent 8:40 p.m_

 **Future Wife:**

 _Yeah, I had a long surgery... Lol I love how you go from concerned to kinky in a matter of seconds!_

 _received 8:42 p.m_

 **Me:**

 _Lol I know right, though I really wish that. I wanna touch you and travel all around your body with my tongue._

 _sent 8:43 p.m_

 **Future Wife:**

 _Babe stop! You gonna leave me all turned on._

 _received 8:44 p.m_

 **Me:**

 _What are you wearing gorgeous?_

 _sent 8:45 p.m_

 **Future Wife:**

 _Just this..._

 _image attached_

 _received 8:49 p.m_

 _She send me a picture of her in our bathroom, naked._

 **Me:**

 _Fuck! All that it's mine? B| ... Can we skype babe? I really want to hear you moaning._

 _sent 8:53 p.m_

 **Future Wife:**

 _All yours babe, I'm getting into the shower, and I'm sure you're about to get interviewed._

 _received 8:54 p.m_

 **Me:**

 _C'mon! that's not fair, you gonna leave me like this? and no, my interview is tomorrow night._

 _sent 8:55 p.m_

 **Future Wife:**

 _You started it ;D I'll take care of you when you come back baby, I swear. I'm just really tired right now :c_

 _received 8:56 p.m_

 **Me:**

 _Fiiiiine you evil women, I'll take care of myself tonight though. Have sweet dreams gorgeous, I love you so much._

 _sent 8:57 p.m_

 **Future Wife:**

 _Hahaha I'd love to see that... You too babe, we'll talk later. Love you more!_

 _received 8:58 p.m_

And I did take care of myself, looking at my girlfriends picture. She looked so fucking hot!.

* * *

The next day I had my interview in the Jimmy Fallon show -again- before getting into the interview I posted on instagram the picture Stace send me of her and Em with the caption ' _My sisters, my love, my life #forever #familylove #we'resofuckinghot'_

The interview went as expected, Jimmy asked me what we rehearsed, after talking about my album and my parents (both Mitchell's and Conrad's) we talked about my new sister, he showed the picture I posted and we talked about her and the gossips around us; we also talked about Chloe.

The whole week and a half I kept being asked about that in every show I went, thankfully the days past really fast and I was already on a plane from London headed to L.A.

Thanksgiving was around the corner and I couldn't wait to be home, with the love of my life and my sisters -and why not- my sister-in-law.

* * *

 **HannisG...Should I be scared? and yeah I do speak spanish, a bit o portuguese too and I'm trying to learn german ;P**

 **xcombixgirlx... You might have guessed it but didn't say anything, it doesn't count so you didn't won a prize xD**

 **natalia.06... Tu deberias de taparte los ojos cuando hay contenido sexual, estas muy peque para eso xD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sup guys, just a heads up, there's only two chapters left on this story (I don't wanna take it to a dark place for the main couple), so yeah just two more. I'm out ✌**

* * *

I got home around three in the morning (thanks to the hour change) everyone was asleep of course. I went downstairs and there it was my sister in her new room -She had picked the downstairs room, it was the bigger and more private one-. After checking on her I went to my room and got into bed to cuddle Chloe, she didn't felt me though; I doze off right away.

"Oh my god babe you're home!" she shrieked as soon as she woke up in the morning.

"Haha calm down" she hugged me and kissed me deep.

"At what time did you got home?" she asked after our kiss.

"In the middle of the night, I thought that you were gonna wake up as soon as you felt me but no. You were snoring peacefully." It wasn't a lie, she did snore.

"I don't snore" she pouted.

"Yes you do, but it's the cutest sound in the whole wide world" I said kissing her.

"I missed you so much babe" she hugged me again and buried her head in my neck.

"I missed you too gorgeous." I kissed her in the top of her head. "Can you call to work and say you're sick or something, so we can spend the day together?"

"I'm not working today babe, it's my day off." It was sunday but she sometimes had to work (the perks of being a doc)

"Great, what do you say if we take a shower together and then we have some breakfast?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"I'd love that, but I better go and make breakfast so you can have some time with Em. Surprisingly she is a morning person unlike you, and she feels the need to act like a maid around here, so I better hurry up." She said getting out of bed.

"What do mean with that last part?" I was confused.

"Um she feels like she has to cook and clean the house and stuff as a thank you for living here. We already told her she doesn't need to do that but she is stubborn like you"

"I'll talk to her about that, while I'm in the shower can you text Jesse to tell him I'm already home. I forgot last night. Oh and text Alex to make a reservation in any restaurant you want to celebrate."

"Sure baby" She picked my phone, pecked me on the lips and went to the kitchen.

After my shower I went to the kitchen and found a very awake Emily arguing excitedly with Chloe about her finishing cooking the rest of the breakfast.

"Morning" Both of them turn to look at me. "Em get your ass here and let Chloe cook the breakfast" I told her with a huge smile on my face. She ran to hug me.

"Welcome home" she said from my neck.

"Welcome home to you too" I kiss her temple. "What's with all this about you cleaning and cooking and all that shit?" I asked her after we broke our hug.

"I got use to it in my foster home" she shrugged.

"Well this is not a fucking foster home, here we cook for the others cause either we want to or we're hungry. Not like a duty or as a thank you, so stop it" I said with a stern voice, and I continue to lighten the mood "Well except from Chloe, she does a thank you breakfast every time I make her feel good." I said with a smirk.

"Beca, too much info for your baby sister" Chloe said a little blushed.

"She's eighteen not five" I turn to look at Em. "You understood what I said?" she nodded. "Ok then, we gonna have some talk, but first I need my morning coffee and my breakfast cause I feel like I'm gonna die."

Chloe finished making breakfast and Bree and Stace came down to the kitchen. We started eating the delicious pancakes my girlfriend use to do.

"Babe?" ... "Mhm" I couldn't say more, I had my mouth full of pancakes.

"My sister called me yesterday, she asked me to go to Virginia to spend thanksgiving with her, her husband, my brother and his wife. And I was thinking that maybe I could invite them over here and have a family dinner, all of us. I mean if that's ok with you of course."

"Of course I'm ok with that babe, it's a little scary but it'll be a great occasion to meet them. There's plenty of room here for them"

"No, I was thinking to send them to a hotel" she said.

"No way, they're staying here and period." She looked at me a little annoyed but didn't argue with me. "When are they getting here?"

"I'll just call her today and tell her the new plan, they should be here a day before thanksgiving."

"Great" I turned to look at Aubrey. "You're not inviting your family Bree?"

"Nah, my parents are going on a trip to Europe and my brother's are spending it with their wives families." she said

"We need to make plans for that day, whose cooking?." I said.

"Bree and I can cook the turkey and something else" Stace offered.

"I can make the dessert, Em you can help me if you want to, and you can hang out doing whatever you want cause you suck at cooking babe." Chloe joked.

"Yeah I suck" I said with a smirk, I did knew how to cook but I loved seeing Chlo in the kitchen and the taste of her food. Stacie knew that so she didn't say anything.

We finished our breakfast and they stayed in the kitchen making plans for the dinner. I took Emily to her room to talk to her.

* * *

"Ok now that you are officially my sister, I need to talk to you about some really important things Em" I told her sitting on her bed.

"What's going on" She said a little concerned.

"Well, I talked to my parents the day you came to me and the day we got the dna results and they're really happy about all of this. And well" I sighed. "They told me to asked you if you wanted to be part of their family too, they know about your family so they want to adopt you"

I couldn't read the look on her face, it was blank. After a few minutes her eyes started to fill with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok if you don't want to, you're still going to be part of our family; legs already calls you her sister so I'm sure my parents will consider you her daughter no matter what" I told her assuring her that everything was fine.

"I-It's not..that" she sobbed. "Like I-I said the other day, I went to have no one in my life to have two sisters and now maybe a whole family, it's amazing." she laughed still crying (I guess those were tears of happiness) "Tell them that I'll loved that Beca"

"You have no idea how happy that will make them" I hugged her. "Well now more important things. First let's go to paparazzi things, right now they'll be trying to get pictures and info out of you so if you go out either alone or with any of us feel free to say whatever you want about us or our family, or if you don't want to say anything feel free to do that too.I'm telling you this cause tonight we're going out to celebrate and there might be some of them" She nodded.

"Another thing I want to talk to you is about your education, how long did you go in that department?"

"I finished high school, I did early cause I skipped two grades" she said.

"I guess you have more in common with Stace than we think, she skipped two grades two." I chuckled.

"We are sisters after all"

"Definitely, well if you finished high school, will you like to go to college or what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I honestly don't know, I mean I never thought of that. I never saw a future for me, I do like school though but I don't want to be away from you anymore." she said in a soft voice.

"Now you have a future and there are plenty of universities here too, so you don't have to go anywhere far away. Give it a thought, if you do want to go to college I'll help you with that and if you want to do something else I'll help you with that too" I smiled at her. "Let's go upstairs and see what those psychos have plan for thanksgiving"

We left her room and went to the kitchen; finding no one there. They had moved the talking to the living room. I sat on Chloe's lap, she was sitting in the loveseat but I wanted to be as close as possible with her. They finished the talking and Bree decided to put a movie on, Stace and Em brought the snacks for all of us.

"So, I'm your future wife?" Chloe asked me in a whisper when Stace turn the lights off.

I turned to look at her a little confused, maybe she had a conversation with ma or something. "What?" I whispered back.

"My contact name on your phone is 'future wife'" she said with a smile.

"Oh.. yeah, you'll be someday" I winked at her.

"Are you proposing to me?" she quirked her brow.

"If I do that it'll be in a more romantic way than in a living room gorgeous. So no, at least not today" I kissed her cheek and she kissed me back. "Do you know what was your previous contact name?" she shook her head. "It was 'red fluffy unicorn'." she laughed out loud and Bree gave us her killer look, she shut up immediately.

"Why that name?" she whispered again.

"Cause you are redhead, and so fucking fluffy I'm gonna die!, and you're my unicorn; I thought my 'future wife' was a myth but here you are" again she laughed, this time harder.

"Guys if you don't wanna watch the movie you can always go to your room and talk there, cause we do want to watched it" Stacie scolded us.

Without saying anything, I took Chloe's hand and pulled her up the seat leading her to our room.

"No sex B! remember we're here" she screamed, I heard Em and Bree laugh, we did too.

* * *

I parked my truck outside of the restaurant Chloe had picked, it was a fancy italian restaurant -She was a sucker for italian food-. The valet came to open our doors and we got out, I handed him the keys. As I expected there were a lot of paparazzi outside, when they saw us they started to snap their cameras and shooting their questions, I hold Chloe's hand and we all walked hurriedly inside the restaurant. The hostess took us to our table telling us a waiter will be with us in a minute, it wasn't until we were sitting that I noticed Emily's face, she was shocked and she looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Hey Em..Em! Em look at me" She started hyperventilating. I stood up from my chair and crouched next to hers; just then, the others noticed her too, Chloe got up and walked to a waitress to ask for a glass of cold water. "Emily please, look at me." She turned to look at me. "Calm, everything's fine. Take deep breaths...in..and out...That's it Em, you're doing great." Chloe came back and handed me the glass of water. "Here, take a sip." She did as I told her, she kept taking deep breaths and after a couple of minutes she started to calm down. "Are you ok? We can go home if you want to, I now a attack can get you tired."

She shook her head. "No, please, I'm fine now. I'm sorry for what just happened, outside was a little unsettling but I'm fine now. I don't want to ruin your night guys." She said looking around the table to see the other girls.

"It's ok, Em. I should've warned you about all that, if you're feeling better we can stay, but if you don't we can take our food back to the house. So be honest."

"I'm fine now Beca, honestly." She smiled.

"Do you get this attacks often?" Chloe asked her.

"Uh.. Only when I'm in a stressful or unsettling situation."

"Do you take any medication?"

Emily nodded. "I used to, but after I got to the foster home I couldn't get them anymore."

"I'm gonna take you tomorrow to my hospital, with a friend of mine. We can see if you need more meds or therapy, it's that ok with you?" Chloe said with a soft voice.

"Sure"

Stacie and Bree started talking with her, trying to distracted her a little bit.

"It's everything ok with her Chlo?" I whispered to my girlfriend.

She nodded. "Don't worry babe, she'll get some antidepressants and she will be fine. That'll help her." I smiled and leaned to kiss her.

"Stop it!, we're in public." Stacie told us.

"So what? we're a couple."

Before she could say anything else a waiter arrived to take our order. Emily was calmer now and that made me feel better.

We ate our food and continue talking and joking around, we were having a great time. Once we were finished I talk to the manager of the place and asked him if we could walk out of the back door (I wasn't going to risk Emily to another panic attack again) Thankfully the valet didn't took long to bring the truck, I gave him a tip before getting into the driver's seat to go home.

* * *

 **HannisG... Estas en mi club entonces xD**

 **xcombixgirlx... Blue ovaries dude ;) and you got yourself a new prize.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe talked to her sister and told her about the new plans, she was ok with them; she also saw it as an opportunity to meet me. We were on our way to the airport to pick them up, I was so fucking nervous, first time meeting my girlfriend's family (first time I had a girlfriend too, so it's not that I had many chances to do that)

Waiting for them felt like an eternity -although it was just like 10 minutes- when their flight was announced Chloe started to look for them until she yelled a "There" pointing at a tall (well everyone was tall for me) redheaded woman holding hands with a really tall brown haired man walking next to a shorter woman with dark hair and another tall blonde man.

Chloe tug me towards them, when we were close she yelled and run to hugged them. I stood awkwardly where she left me, I didn't wanted to ruin the little family reunion that was happening in front of me. After all the hugging, yelling, shrieking and shit, Chloe turned to look at me; she walked towards me and pulled me so I was closer to her siblings.

"Guys...This is Beca my girlfriend, Beca.. this is my sister Avery and her husband Liam, my brother Camden and his wife Isla" Chloe introduced us.

"It's really nice to meet you guys" I said holding my hand out to shake their hands.

Paparazzi started to show up, so Chloe wrapped things up and we made our way to my truck; the paparazzi following us closely, taking pictures and snapping questions.

Thankfully we got to the truck really fast.

"Wow, that was...weird" Camden said

"Not really, that's Beca's life, well; our life" Chloe said to her brother.

"Right, you said she was a famous artist." Avery said.

"She's also a music producer." Chloe answered with a proud smile.

"It doesn't bother you though, Beca?" Camden's wife asked me.

"Uh...yeah, they're really nosy but well those are the perks of this business. I'm still not used to it, but as long as they don't hurt Chloe or my sister's I don't mind" I said without looking at her, cause I was driving.

"It's nice that you worry about my sister" Avery said. "In what hotel are we staying Chlo?, because we already past a bunch already."

"Oh you're not staying at a hotel. You'll be staying at Beca's ho" ... " _Our_ house Chlo" I interrupted her.

"Right, our house." She said squeezing my hand.

"So you're living together?" Avery's husband talk -At last, I was starting to think he was mute-

"Mhm" Was all she said.

The rest of the trip was them talking about the weather and shit like that. Honestly I didn't pay attention to them, I was focused on the road cause I was so nervous and my hands were shaking, that I was worried we were going to crash at any moment. When I finally saw the beginning of our street I started to relax.

* * *

"Welcome, make yourselves at home" I said when we walked inside of the house.

"Thanks" they all said.

Stace and Em were in the living room -Bree was still at work-, and Chloe took everyone there for introductions. After all that she gave them a little tour of the first floor, then she took them upstairs to their respective rooms, giving them space and time to rest and maybe take a shower of something. I sat next to Stace with a heavy sigh.

"Rough time?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

"Dude... I don't know what the fuck to do, I've never met anyone's family; except for Amy's. They really seem uptight and kind of scary, especially the sister." I whispered like they were close, earning some laughs from both Stace and Em. "Don't laugh, I feel like my hair's gonna fall off from the stress."

Chloe was back in the living room with us. "You ok babe?" she asked me, sitting in my lap. "I know they look scary but is the first time I introduce someone to them, I guess they want to give you that impression, like; to give you a statement or something. So don't freak out babe" she said.

"It's really hard not to, gorgeous" I kept whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" She raised her brow.

"I do-" I was still whispering so I clear my throat. "I don't know." This time I said it with my normal voice.

"Calm down, everything's ok. They will love you"

"I really hope so." I said, again, whispering.

* * *

Bree was back home and she was helping Chloe and Stace with the dinner, while Em and I watched 'Supernatural'. We heard steps coming from the stairs and soon the two couples were in the living room. They all sat in the remaining couches except for Camden.

"Can we have a word Beca?" He asked me.

I looked at him wide-eyed and I froze until Em nudged me on the ribs. "Uh yeah sure.. Let's uh .. go to the backyard." I said, leading him to the backyard. We walked past the kitchen and I saw Chloe looking at us with a concerned look.

"What's the deal with my sister?" He asked me with a stern voice once we reached our destination.

"Uh.. what?"

"I said, what is your deal with my sister. I've read plenty of things of you, is she just another fling?" he said looking me right in the eyes.

"What?! Of course not! Listen Camden, I know there's a lot of things about me out there. But I really love your sister, my family loves her too. So if you think that, you are really wrong; cause she's not just another 'fling'." I said making air quotes. "She is everything to me, and with all honesty I tell you, that someday, I hope I can get both of your and your sister's blessing to marry her."

He kept looking straight to my eyes without saying a word, looking for some hint of lie or something; but I was being honest. He then nodded "Alright, I know she really loves you and she's happy with you, so you better be honest with me. And about the blessing... We'll see about that in the next couple of days we will spend here." He walked back to the house, as soon as I saw him disappearing in the house I let out the breath I didn't knew I was holding. Then I saw Chloe coming out.

"It's everything ok babe? He didn't do anything to you..right?" She asked me nervous.

"No gorgeous, he didn't. Don't worry, everything is perfect." I hugged her. "I love you Chlo"

"Love you too Beca" she whispered in my ear. "Let's go back inside, dinner's ready" she said breaking our hug.

* * *

Waking up the next day was a little tough, although Chloe's kisses make it a little bit easier.

"Morning baby" she said between kisses.

"Mmm, morning gorgeous" I started to deepen the kiss but she pull back.

"Babe we can't, my family is here."

"So?, let's be quiet" I smirked and sucked at her pulse pointing, earning a moan from her. "Let's take a shower together."

She stand up and pulled me to the shower, we totally made love there. After our shower we went downstairs, they were all making plans -again- for dinner except for the guys who were at the living room watching tv.

"Good morning everybody" Chloe greeted.

"Hey, good morning" All the girls mumbled at the same time.

"Avery wants to cook something so you need to take her to the grocery store Chlo" My sister told her.

"Sure, we'll take you Avy" Chloe said looking at me. "I think we should have breakfast and leave as soon as possible to avoid traffic and last minute shoppers."

"We already had breakfast, boo. You were kinda...busy in the shower so we didn't wanted to...bother you" Avery said with a knowing smile. I blushed like a freaking tomato, I knew Chloe was very vocal and loud but I thought that no one had hear us.

"Oh..ok then we'll eat something real quick and then we'll go" Avery nodded.

There was already food, so we just plated it and started eating as fast as we could. Once we were finished we told Avery that we were ready.

"Beca?" Camden called me.

"Yeah?" _'not another talk please'_ I thought to myself.

"Do you have beer here?" He asked.

"Um not really, but there's vodka, whisky and a couple of champagne bottles." I said.

"Thanksgiving football isn't thanksgiving football without beer. I'll go with you guys" He stood up from the couch walking towards the front door. At that, Isla and Liam tag along too, so it was the six of us -again-.

We made it to the closest grocery store to my house and all of us got out of the truck, suddenly a swarm of paparazzi were all over us.

"Gorgeous..take them inside I'll handle this" I told Chloe.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they're not use to this" she nodded. "Guys please can you calm down!" I yelled at the paparazzi. All of them started to scream questions, some asking who were the people she was with, others asking her how she was spending thanksgiving etc. "This is my girlfriend's family, so please can you guys give us some space. Your cameras have pretty good zooms, so, you can take the pictures from a fair distance. They're not used to this so please guys, I know you're doing your job, so take all the pictures you want just give us some space." and I walked inside the store to meet with Chlo.

They picked everything they needed, I offered to pay for everything but they turned me down. The paparazzi were still outside but this time at a fair distance, once all the grocery bags were in the truck; we went back to the house.

* * *

The girls in my life were busy in the kitchen cooking everything for the dinner. Surprisingly enough before I got lost in my studio Camden invited me to watch the football with them; I wasn't a fan but I wasn't going to turned down the offer to bond a little bit with my girlfriend's brother and look like an asshole.

I had a pretty decent idea of what was going on, so I wasn't that lost with the game; Camden handed me a beer -I didn't liked beer, but again, anything for Chlo- I took it and started to drink it...reaaaally slow, so I didn't had to drink another one anytime soon. Once in awhile Chloe came by to see how I was doing, she sat on my lap and whispered her questions in my ear; everytime that happened, Camden gave us a dirty look until Chloe was gone.

Camden's favorite team was winning by two touchdowns on the 2nd quarter (I cheered both of them, trying to gain some sympathy from him; it really worked), he was pretty happy by then end of the first half. The three of us were having a great conversation, mainly about the game -but still great, at least this time the questions were about football and not Chloe-, Camden was being nice to me. The game ended with the his team winning 21-10 making Camden happier. As on cue Chloe came back again, saying food was ready and that they were waiting for us.

We made our way to the dining room and took our seats. Everyone turned to look at me, expecting for me to talk.

"Uh" I gazed at everyone with a confused look. "We've never done this on our own" I said pointing at Stacie, Em and me. "So if any of you guys want to say anything, you are more than welcome." I told the Beale's and Bree.

"Let's say a prayer first and then we can say our graces." Avery said, holding out her hands so her husband and Isla took them. We all hold hands and dropped our heads. I wasn't a religious person, neither I believed in god; but living with a religious family made me respect all those things, so I did what I was supposed to do.

Avery finished the prayer, and then she said her graces. Then Chloe... "I am thankful to have my amazing family here with me, also because I have a great job and great friends slash sisters-in-law and I'm most thankful that I have a really amazing and hot girlfriend, who is my best friend, my lover, the love of my life... my everything" She sat down. Bree said a really long speech along with Isla, Stace and Liam.

Camden was next.. "I, as my sister's am grateful to have a beautiful family, an amazing wife with who I hope someday have a bunch of kids. I am grateful for my sister's new family and also for her girlfriend" he said looking at me. "Who in this two short days I have seen that is a great and loving person who makes my sister really happy" I looked at him and gave him a sincere smile.

"I am thankful that I have two great sisters, and hopefully soon enough a whole family. I am also thankful that my sister's have amazing girlfriends and I am thankful that I met four other amazing persons." Emily finished her speech.

Between all of them had been almost an hour of just speeches so I was pretty starving by now, I stood up to say my graces. "I am thankful that Emily wrapped it up fast, so now let's dig in, cause I'm starving" Everyone burst into laughter but Chloe looked at me with my mother's look, the one she gave me every time I did something wrong. "Alright" I whined. "I'll say a better speech if not, Chloe will kill me." I blew a kiss and a wink at her.

"I am thankful for my incredible family. I am thankful that I am living my dream here and most of all I am thankful that four months ago I was running late to work cause, that day I found the love of my life, my unicorn" Chloe laughed and everyone looked at us, obviously they didn't knew what I meant. "I'm also grateful that my girlfriend has an amazing family, which I hope some day I can call mine too. And last but least, I am thankful for you Bree" She looked at me confused. "Not only you make my sister happy but you also are the reason as to why I have Chloe in my life and for that I'll be forever in debt with you"

After my speech we all started to eat, everyone was talking; just having a great time as family.

Everything was just perfect...

* * *

The next few days past by as a blur, I had the chance to bond more with Avery, Camden, Liam and Isla. Avery seemed really uptight but it was opposite to that, she had a really important job at the CDC and her and Stace hit it off really well; they were both fans of virus and all that crazy shit.

Inside Camden's protectiveness shell towards her sister he was a really great and loving guy, also really funny and sarcastic -just like me-.

It was eight o'clock and we were at the airport waiting for their flight to be announced, when Camden grabbed my hand and took me away from everybody else.

"Don't freak out, I won't kill you shorty" he said looking at my scared face. "I just wanna say thank you, in behalf my sister, her husband and my wife. This days have been wonderful, also I want to thank you for making my sister happy and like you said the other day; I do hope one day we can call you our family too. We really like you Beca, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you do anything to my baby sister." He finished with a stern voice -again, like the first time we had a conversation-.

"I'd be crazy if I do anything to hurt her Cam, she is my everything and I give you my word that my only intention with her is to make her happy" I said placing my hand on my heart.

We started walking back to the others, before we got there he whispered in my ear "By the way, you have our blessing" with that he went to stand next to his wife. I was dumbfounded, he surprised me with that; I just froze there. I was pulled away from that place when Chloe called me, telling me the flight was boarding and I needing to bid my goodbyes. After we were finished they boarded the plane and we went home.

* * *

"So this is the bitch you're dating now" We were walking towards the front door of the house when we heard a rough voice.

Chloe whipped her head to face the person who that voice belonged to, I did the same. "W-what are ... what are you doing here?" she asked scared.

There was an old man, maybe in his mid fifties, standing in front of us. I told my sisters and Bree to get inside the house and they did.

"Since when you are a fucking dyke you ungrateful bitch?" the man growled and smacked Chloe on the face.

I quickly stood protectively in front of her. "Who the fuck are you and how did you got into my property?" I growled back, I didn't know how he pass the fucking gates but he did.

"I'm her father you fucking bitch!, how dare you Chloe!" he yelled, lifting her hand to smack her again. This time I grabbed it mid air, stopping him.

"You won't touch her!" I growled. "You aren't her father, a father is there to protect his family and to look after his kids. You are not a fucking father and as long as I live, you won't hurt Chloe anymore. So you better leave before I call the cops and press charges against you for invading private property, assault and domestic violence; I don't think that would do anything good to your 'great reputation'." and I pushed him.

"This isn't over" He said walking out of my property.

Of course this wasn't over...

* * *

 **Hammo: I am writing a new story, don't know when I'll post it but yeah, right now I have like 3 and half chapters so I have like a pretty good idea to where I wanna take it. Thanks for the offer tho, if I need any help I'll ask you guys. ✌**


	29. Chapter 29

**Two years later...**

"At what restaurant are we going babe?"

"Uh I don't know the name, Jesse gave the address yesterday, is a new restaurant he found a couple of days ago. He said the food is really good." I said.

After a few more miles driving I pulled over and parked the car. We were in Malibu by now. "C'mon let's go" I told her, opening her door, holding my hand out to help her out of the car, she took it and stepped out of the car looking around us.

"I don't see any restaurant around here babe" And yes, there was no restaurant around us, just houses.

"We need to walk through the beach gorgeous"

"If we need to walk, through the beach, then is not a good restaurant." I laughed at her logic.

"Stop whining, we're celebrating and don't worry babe, it's not to long. If you want me I can carry you all the way." I offered dropping her hand and bending over to place my arm around her thighs trying to carry her.

"That would be lovely, but I don't want to taste the sand." She deadpanned slapping my hand away from her thighs.

"I'm strong you know? We won't fall." I was kind of offended, I mean, I was short but still I was really strong.

"I know you're strong babe, but I wanna walk" She pecked me on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah; whatever" I grabbed her hand. "Let's get going." I pull my phone out of my jeans pocket and texted Stacie.

 _'We're here, get everything ready.'_

"Who are you texting?" She asked me.

"Uh, Jesse"

"Why would you text Jesse?" She was never the jealous kind of girl, but this last couple of months she was all over me. _'Who's calling you? Why are you home so late?, Who are you texting?'_

"Babe I'm just checking if he did make the reservations." I try to calm her.

"Yeah right." she mumbled.

I dropped her hand and gave her a side hug placing my hand around her waist, tugging her closer to me, feeling her warm body pressed against mine. We kept walking for a few more minutes until we saw a path of rose petals and candles -fake, but candles- the girls did a pretty good job with what I requested for them to do.

"What is this?" She asked me surprised.

"Our restaurant. Still thinking it's not a good restaurant?" I grinned.

"Babe this is so beautiful" She gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said looking straight into her eyes. "Let's keep walking."

At the end of the path was a big beige tent, we walked inside and there was a small table with two chairs on the sides, the sand floor was covered in orchids petals -Chloe's favorite flowers-, there were candles everywhere -this ones were real though-. I pulled Chloe's chair for her to sit down and I went to seat on my chair in front of her.

"This is amazing baby" She told me.

"I'm glad you like it gorgeous." A chef walked inside the tent with two plates on his hands, behind him was another guy with a bottle of water and two cups. They placed everything in the table, the guy with the water opened the bottle and poured its content in the cups. They walked out of the tent after they were finished, leaving us alone.

"Enjoy. No drinking tonight though" I said.

"No drinking" She smiled at me. "How was your day babe?" She asked me minutes later.

"Amazing. How was yours?"

"Horrible. I love and hate being the head of pediatrics"

"Why's that, I thought that's what you wanted."

"I do, but..ugh.. I hate the meetings with the board and all that 'political' stuff."

"I'm sensing that you had a meeting today" I smirked.

"Yeah, really boring and stupid. They scolded me for paying a patient bills."

"Why? I mean is your money not them." After the encounter with her father at our house, she talked to her brother's (it's fair to say they were really pissed, but glad that I was there to stop him from doing anything worse) and they decided to sell their stocks of the hospitals her grandparents owned, braking any string of relationship with their parents. And with Avery and Camden's help she filed for a restraining order against her father after a second encounter just outside of my record label -it didn't ended up tragically thanks to the body guards I had hired for Chloe.

"Exactly, that's what I told them, they said I couldn't bond with my patients anymore. I don't know I think I'm gonna quit babe."

"I thought you were happy there."

"I am, but I hate the board. I'm thinking maybe I can opened a small place, maybe joining with Stacie. We both work with kids."

"I don't want you quitting your dream of helping kids for some stupid heartless people, but no matter what I support you and I'll be there for you gorgeous."

"I know you will babe. Plus you're really rich, I could just not work anymore. You'll be the man in the relationship, providing for me." She smiled.

"Haha I'm the other girl not man, but if you don't wanna work anymore, I'll provide for you."

"Then, it's settled."

"You're really gonna do that?" I asked her raising my brow.

"Why not?"

"Well if I'm gonna be the 'man' then you'll have to cook for me, the food needs to be ready for when I get home from work."

"I already do that anyway." I couldn't help but laugh, she was right. I loved that no matter how tired her day was, she always had food ready for me, well that was the days when she didn't had to stay longer in the hospital.

We finished eating and I texted again -under the table- I didn't want her to see me with the phone. Few minutes later we started hearing music outside the tent.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Music, duh." She squinted at me and I laughed. "Let's go outside."

We walked outside holding hands, outside of the tent were a group of girls. My sister Emily included, singing and making music; with their mouths -Emily got a place in UCLA and she joined this acapella group, I didn't even know she could sing-. They were surrounded with beach torches. Chloe was so intently watching them that she didn't notice I had moved behind them, once they were finish singing their song, they started to move inside the beach house behind us, leaving us alone once again.

I was there, in a stool with my guitar. "This is a song I wrote for you, it's only for your ears. So take a seat." I pointed to a chair that Emily had brought without Chloe noticing, she sit on it.

 _You fix your make up, just so  
Guess you don't know, that you're beautiful  
Try on every dress that you own  
You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago..._

If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll  
Be the one to let you know...

Out of all the girls  
You're my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight...

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You stop the room when we walk in  
Spotlights on, everybody staring  
Tell all of these girls, they wasting their time  
Stop standing in line, cause you're already mine

And this evening I, won't let the feeling die  
I never wanna leave your side...

Out of all the girls  
You're my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight..

All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world...

You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting  
You don't even have to try

You don't have to try  
Don't try  
Don't try  
You don't have to try...

Out of all the girls  
You my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight

 _But You and I..._

I finished singing and stood up from the stool walking towards her, when I reached her chair I got in one knee in front of her, taking her hand drawing circles on it with the pad of my thumb. I lifted my head to look right into her beautiful eyes.

 _"_ The first time I saw you, well that I took a good look at you; that day you opened your apartment door looking all pissed at me, I thought that you were the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. This past two years have been the best years of my life, before you, I didn't believed in love. Girls came and go in a matter of hours, until you came into my life, since that day that you left me all horny" she laughed. "You have had my heart, since that day I've been yours. You are my everything, I just can't believe that I'm so lucky to have you in my life, to be able to call you my girlfriend, 's amazing to wake up next to you, to see your amazing blue eyes and that breathtaking smile first thing in the morning and I want to do that for every day for the rest of my life. I can't wait to our little pea to be born, you don't know how happy you have made me today and every day for the past two years, and how much my life has changed thanks to you...So Chloe Harlow Beale, will you do me the honor and make me the luckiest and happiest woman alive by marrying me?" I said pulling out a small velvet black box with a princess cut diamond ring inside.

She gasped when she saw it, her eyes fill with tears. "Yes...yes.. a million times yes! I'll marry you babe." I slid the ring in her finger, she help me to get up and we sealed our night with a kiss.

She placed her forehead in mine and whispered. "I never expected any of this, at least not tonight."

"I did told you I was gonna do it in a more romantic way than in a living room though" I joked.

"Yes you did. Why everyone went inside that house?" She asked.

"Cause, this is our new home. I'm giving the other house to Bree and Stace, Em will stay with them." Stacie and Aubrey had surprised us almost a year ago, they went to Las Vegas -just the two of them- and came back as a married couple. Mom and dad wanted to kill them cause they didn't say a word about their plans, but they were happy after all.

"You bought this for us?"

"Yes, I want us to build new memories, now as an engaged couple and in a few months as parents."

"I love you Beca."

"I love you more Chloe. Let's get inside and christenen our new home."

"If Stace and Bree hadn't beat us, that is" She said laughing.

"Don't say that, I'll kill her if they did."

She was still laughing as we walked inside our new home, I couldn't wait to be married with this girl, this girl that hated my guts, this girl that I had fighted for. This girl, Chloe Beale, who took my heart without even knowing her... I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her, raising our baby... Yes, she was pregnant, we had decided we wanted a family a couple of months ago -That was what we were celebrating, that afternoon she had told me she was pregnant-, with Stacie's help we were having a family...

* * *

 **You can kill me now u.u , sorry for the shitty way I ended things, I had to write it again cuz my nephew erased it xD. I was planning on extend the story but after I wrote about Chloe's father I started writing dark things (them breaking up and all that) I didn't wanted that, I wanted to give them a happy ending...**

 **Thank you everyone, for sticking with me thru all this 29 chapters. Thank you for reading this fic and for all your reviews, all the great words you said. THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **SEE YA ON THE NEXT STORY**


End file.
